Douze mois et toi
by Akumatari
Summary: Douze mois dans un an... Et toi, dans un an, où seras-tu? Je hurlerai à la lune dit le chien. Je sifflerai sous le soleil dit le serpent. Les deux croient être différents. Ensemble ils se sentent enchainés. Mais quand l'amour se mêle du destin...
1. Janvier: Mystère et boule de gui!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:**Romance/ Humour.

**Rating:** T (pour être sûr, mais bon... y'aura rien de grave)

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Voilà une fanfiction sur un couple peu (ou pas) courant: Kakashi et Anko! Sans déconner, je trouve qu'ils vont trop bien ensembles ces deux là! Bref, on n'est pas là pour lire mes délires (encore que...?); au programme: Action, Amour, Humour, Humour! (et Humour parce que jamais deux sans trois).

Le principe est le suivant: douze chapitres, un par mois de l'année. Ceci indique le rythme de parution et l'époque où se situe l'action.

Allez! Bonne lecture! (j'espère...)

**Janvier :** Mystère et boule de gui!

_En janvier commence l'année._

_ Qui sait ce qui peut arriver? _

_ Une surprise dont on pourrait rire?_

_ Pour le meilleur et pour le pire..._

[OOO]

Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur avait l'impression d'oublier quelque-chose... Mais quoi? Il avait pensé à acheter des fleurs pour la stèle des héros, il avait passé son kimono de cérémonie bleu ciel et son hakama couleur nuit pour la fête de la nouvelle année au palais du Hokage, il avait même pensé à arroser la plante verte que lui avait offert Gaï pour noël! (Un cactus: « plein d'épine comme notre rivalité, mais résistant à tout! » Le sourire nice-guy en prime...).

Non, il y avait autre chose... Pas en rapport avec ses disciples en tout cas. Sasuke était partis depuis un an et demi, dévoré par sa soif de vengeance; Naruto avait été emmené par Jiraya depuis six mois et Sakura était sous la tutelle directe de Tsunade. Tsunade... Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec le Hokage? Elle lui avait fait promettre de participer au réveillon, au moins pour les douze coups de minuit... Les douze coups de minuits! Par tous les romans de Jiraya-Sensei! Il avait oublié l'heure! Tsunade allait le tuer!

Le fils du croc-blanc salua une dernière fois la stèle commémorant l'héroïsme de ses amis et fila dans la nuit en suant à grosses gouttes. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à temps!

Un peu plus loin, un peu plus tôt, dans un appartement du coté sud du village, une kunoïchi était en proie à un cruel dilemme.

Une chose était sûre: elle allait tuer Kurenaï. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle laissait l'illusionniste lui choisir ses habits! Surtout s'il fallait les montrer en publique! D'accords, ce kimono était tous simplement sublime. Vert sapin et décoré de serpents blancs, l'habit déparait un peu (beaucoup) dans la garde robe d'Anko, exclusivement constituée de tenues de combat et d'infiltration (plus un ou deux pyjamas).

Et c'était bien le problème! Elle n'allait quand même pas porter ça? Pas elle! Pas la kunoïchi qui arrivait à faire trembler de peur Ibiki morino d'un seul regard! Pas la sadique, la folle, le disciple d'Orochimaru...

Le cœur de la jeune femme se sera à la pensée de son ancien sensei... Saleté de serpent! C'était à cause de lui tout ça! La peur, la méfiance...

Elle donna un coup de poing dans la porte de son armoire, souffla un coup et retourna à son dilemme. Le choix était simple : porter cette...merveille, et se prendre la honte du siècle (non, sans rire! Elle? Porter ça?) ou alors ne pas aller à la soirée de Tsunade ou y aller en tenue « normale » (de combat quoi!) et encourir ses foudres... Bon, se mettre à dos le chef dès le premier janvier c'était pas un bon plan... D'un autre coté, ce truc était beaucoup trop échancré ! A croire que Kurenaï voulait lui faire porter à elle les fringues qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre... (Deux bonnets qu'elle lui mettait dans la vue! Deux!) Mais d'un autre coté, le hokage avait des moyens particulièrement pénibles de la punir... L'obliger à s'entrainer avec Gaï, lui confier une classe de l'académie pendant une semaine ou l'envoyer en mission avec Hatake!

Frissonnant en pensant à ces horribles perspectives, Anko passa le kimono choisi par son amie (effectivement il était assez décolleté) et glissa un kunaï dans une gaine cachée dans sa manche (elle n'allait pas y aller désarmée quand même!). Elle renonça à changer de coiffure et sortit en hâte de son appartement: elle ne voulait pas être à sa propre place si elle arrivait en retard...

Kakashi bondissait de toit en toit. Il se retrouva en haut d'un immeuble face au bâtiment du Hokage. Il allait arriver à temps.

Anko se précipita dans une rue puis emprunta une ruelle et déboucha sur la place devant la porte du bâtiment au symbole du feu. Son kimono la gênait mais elle n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par cela.

L'homme aux sharingans gravit le mur à la verticale et s'introduisit par une fenêtre en saluant un shinobi de garde au passage. Vite! Vite!

La femme aux serpents bouscula les deux factionnaires qui tentaient de lui souhaiter la bienvenue et s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se précipita vers l'escalier central. Encore quelques marches!

Le shinobi parcouru un couloir à toute vitesse, tourna à l'angle d'un mur...

La kunoïchi rejoignit le deuxième étage, se jeta vers la porte de la salle de réception...

...et se qui devait arriver arriva.

-SBLAAM!

-Outch!

-Oh! Navré, Anko! J'étais pressé et je ne t'ai pas sentie venir. Tu...

-Hatake...

-Oui?

-Vire tes mains de là et casse toi de moi ou je te massacre...

-Oui, bien sûr je...

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, livrant passage à Shizune.

-C'est quoi ce raffut? C'est bientôt l'heure du discours de Tsunade-Sama!

Elle se figea en voyant les deux jônins dans une position plus que compromettante. L'homme aux cheveux gris retira ses mains de l'endroit confortable où elles se trouvaient, se releva souplement et tandis galamment la main à sa collègue. Celle-ci la repoussa rageusement et se remit sur pieds en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Bon. Reprit la seconde de Tsunade. Venez vite et faites vous discrets, elle n'est vraiment pas contente...

-Pourtant nous sommes à l'heure, n'est-ce-pas? Demanda innocemment Kakashi.

Anko émit un sifflement à mi-chemin entre celui du serpent et celui de la cocotte-minute. Elle emboita le pas à Shizune qui rentrait dans la salle avant de céder à ses envies de sang coulant à flot. Et puis merde! Comment pouvait-il être aussi chiant et sexy à la fois? Et puis il n'avait même pas retiré son masque et ça allait quand même avec sa tenue! Alors qu'elle même avait l'air d'un corbeau avec des plumes d'autruche. Il n'y avait pas de justice...

Ils entrèrent dans la salle au moment ou le cinquième Hokage commençait son discours de bonne année. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule mais ne purent échapper au regard chargé de colère que leur lança la dirigeante du village. Après quelques minutes, elle termina son discours.

-... sur ce, mes chers amis, et en attendant les douze coups de minuit, place à la danse !

Aussitôt, l'orchestre du village se mit à jouer un air entrainent et des couples se formèrent. Se faisant les deux retardataires se retrouvèrent à découvert et virent avec horreur leur Hokage s'approcher d'eux avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Kakashi eut alors une idée. Il se tourna vers Anko, la saisit par la hanche et la main et la mena sa la piste de danse, les intégrant à la valse.

-Hatake, c'est quoi ce plan... Siffla la traqueuse entre ses dents.

-Je nous sauve la vie en attendant que Hokage-Sama nous oublie. Mais si tu préfère, on peut aller lui parler?

-Oublie ça. Et ne me marche pas sur les pieds ou tu le regretteras.

Kakashi grimaça en pensant que sa partenaire lui avait déjà, elle, marché trois fois sur les pieds depuis le début de leur fuite dansante. Elle ne manquait pas de culot!

-Encore heureux que tu ne porte pas de talons hauts... Murmura-t-il.

-De quoi?

-Je disais, c'est amusant ce mélange des genres, nos tenues ne collent pas trop à la danse!

-Mouais. J'imagine que c'est plus approprié comme musique pour la danse en couple... Et encore! Tu as un hakama, toi! Tu as les jambes libres!

-Certes. Ton kimono est magnifique d'ailleurs !

-Merci. Fit Anko un peu étonnée du compliment.

-C'est vraiment inhabituel de te voir dans des habits raffinées…

-Va mourir. T'auras le droit de la ramener quand tu auras le cran d'apparaître en public sans masque…

-Touché !

Les danses se succédèrent et aucun des deux ne pensa à se retirer. D'abords parce que cela retardait l'échéance de leur confrontation avec Tsunade. Ensuite parce qu'ils n'étaient pas si mal finalement tous les deux à se balancer des piques en tentant de ne pas se broyer les pieds…

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et les danseurs s'arrêtèrent, étonnés. Alors que des murmures commençaient à s'élever, un unique spot lumineux s'alluma…inondant de lumière le chien et le serpent encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Anko jeta à l'entour son regard-du-serpent-prêt-à-mordre et Kakashi eut un mauvais pressentiment. La voix de Tsunade s'éleva.

-Mes chers amis… Je vous demande toute votre attention. Dans quelques instants, nous décompterons ensembles les douze coups qui marqueront le passage à la nouvelle année et pour marquer ceci, je propose qu'au douzième coup, deux des plus brillants des nôtres sacrifient à la tradition du nouvel an !

Elle désigna alors du bras les deux retardataires et Kakashi sut que son mauvais pressentiment se vérifiait. Autours d'eux il y eut quelques applaudissements et le premier coup résonna.

-DOUZE ! Scanda la foule.

Kakahi leva lentement la tête vers le plafond…et prit une teinte résolument verdâtre.

-ONZE !

Ne comprenant pas se qui se passait, Anko suivit lentement la direction du regard de son partenaire…

-DIX !

Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe du pourfendeur de foudre. La traqueuse avala sa salive. Au dessus du couple, pendu au spot, une boule de gui bien verte était accrochée.

-NEUF !

Les deux jônins se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Une échappatoire, vite !

-HUIT !

Le gris regarda fébrilement atours de lui. Au bord du cercle de lumière, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Au premier rang, les larmes aux yeux, Gaï lui montrait son pouce levé en prenant la pose du Nice-guy-heureux-pour-son-rival. Un peu plus loin, Asuma tentait de réprimer son fou rire. Rien à attendre de ce coté.

-SEPT !

La brune jeta un regard désespéré par-dessus l'épaule de son cavalier. Shizune lui murmurait silencieusement qu'elle était désolée et Kurenaï l'encourageait du geste. Les traitresses !

-SIX !

Tournant la tête du même coté, ils aperçurent le Hokage qui, le sourire aux lèvres, savourait sa revanche. Cette vieille peau était vraiment redoutable.

-CINQ !

Le fils du croc blanc soupira et se pencha en avant. Les yeux de sa partenaire s'écarquillèrent.

-QUATRE !

A présent toute la foule avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Pas moyen de se défiler.

-TROIS !

Cachant son visage dans le cou d'Anko, Kakashi glissa un doigt sous son masque.

-DEUX !

La manieuse de serpent le savait à présent. Elle allait entrer en combustion spontanée. Non ! Elle allait tuer Hatake avant. Et le Hokage. Et la moitié de la salle avec pour faire bonne mesure.

-UN… !

L'assistance toute entière retint son souffle. Et le dernier coup sonna.

-BONNE ANNEE !

Et Kakashi, rapide comme l'éclair, baissa son masque et posa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Anko. La salle explosa en applaudissements et sifflets d'admiration.

Le shinobi aux cheveux gris se redressa. Il avait déjà remis son masque et retrouvé son air assuré. Par contre il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du regard que lui jetait sa comparse, le rouge aux joues. Elle allait soit l'embrasser à pleine bouche soit le tuer dans un flot de sang. Et vu que la première possibilité n'était guère réaliste…

-Hatake…

Tandis que les autres invités se dispersaient pour se souhaiter la bonne année, Tsunade sauva probablement la vie de son meilleur homme.

-Kakashi, Anko, venez avec moi dans mon bureau. J'ai à vous parler.

Tandis que le cinquième Hokage s'éloignait les deux jônins se regardèrent.

-« Merde. »

-« Tu l'as dis. »

[OOO]

Dans le bureau du Hokage, ses subordonnés attendaient l'explosion Ils furent surpris et presque déçus.

-J'ai une mission pour vous.

Anko regarda tour à tour sa supérieure et son collègue.

-Quand vous dites une mission…vous voulez dire : une chacun ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il m'a déjà embrassée devant tout le monde !

Les deux autres le regardèrent comme s'ils doutaient de ses capacités mentales.

- Euh…je ne vois pas bien le rapport. Avoua Kakashi.

-Et puis après je pourrais aussi m'occuper d'une classe de l'académie pour un mois et m'entrainer avec Gaï, hein ? C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi se priver ?

Tsunade ouvrit de grands yeux, un peu troublée.

-Eh, bien… Pour ce qui est de l'entrainement avec Gaï se n'est pas de mon ressort mais si tu veux enseigner à l'académie, on peut s'arranger…

-Non non non non non ! Laissez tomber, Hokage-Sama. Parlez nous plutôt de cette mission !

-Très bien.

Tsunade soupira et sortit d'un tiroir deux liasses de papiers.

-C'est à propos d'une évasion. Un homme à réussit à s'enfuir de la prison centrale de la capitale du pays du feu. Vous devez le retrouver.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi avait parcouru rapidement les informations de son dossier.

-D'après sa fiche d'identité, je vois que ce n'est pas un très grand criminel… Il était en prison pour un simple vol et n'a pas de capacités de combat particulière aucune formation shinobi… C'est quand même une mission de rang S qui nécessite que vous nous en parliez en plein milieux de la fête du nouvel an ?

-Oui. C'est la façon dont il s'est évadé qui m'inquiète… Une équipe d'une dizaine d'hommes bien entrainés a pris d'assaut l'établissement. D'après les gardes ils utilisaient des techniques shinobi et savaient ou ils allaient…

Anko tourna quelques pages et tomba en arrêt devant une photo du mur de la prison. La façade avait été soufflée par une explosion de forte puissance. On ne déployait pas de tels moyens pour sortir de prison une petite frappe !

-Ça cache quelque chose… Murmura la kunoïchi.

-Exactement ! Et vous allez trouver quoi !

-Je suis vraiment obligée de bosser avec lui ?

-C'est vrai que nous ne formons pas forcément la meilleur équipe quoi soit…

-EXECUTION !

Les jônins filèrent sans demander leur reste. Dans son fauteuil, Tsunade eut un sourire amusé.

-« Pas une bonne équipe ? Voilà qui reste à voir ! Et puis pourquoi se contenter d'une équipe…? »

Dans le couloir, courant vers la sortie, Kakashi s'adressa à Anko qui courait à coté de lui.

-Je rentre me préparer, rendez-vous dans trois quarts d'heures à la porte Est… ça te convient ?

-Ouais. T'as pas intérêt à me gonfler pendant la mission !

-Mais oui, mais oui… Et sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire d'académie ? T'as des envies de pouponner ?

L'homme au sharingan esquiva souplement la volée de shuriken qui lui envoya rageusement sa comparse.

-Allez ! A tout à l'heure, Anko !

[OOO]

Voilà trois jours que les deux ninjas de Konoha poursuivaient le fuyard. Après avoir rejoint la capitale du feu, une rapide enquête aux abords de la prison leur avait permit de trouver la piste de l'évadé et de ses complices. Ces hommes étaient des professionnels, mais il n'avait rien moins que deux des meilleurs traqueurs du village des feuilles aux trousses.

A présent, Anko et Kakashi observaient avec attention les restes d'un bivouac dans la forêt non loin de la frontière sud-ouest du pays… Et Anko était un peu sur les nerfs.

-On les rattrape. Ils ne doivent plus avoir beaucoup d'avance.

-Merci beaucoup Kakashi ! Je n'aurais pas trouvé toute seule ! Merci de m'apprendre la traque ! Merci, sempaï ! Fit Anko d'une voix tranchante.

-Mais je t'en pris ! C'est bien normal de former les moins expérimentés…

-Tu me cherche, Hatake ?

-Non, je cherche notre cible.

-…

-…

-Tu me feras penser à te casser la figure dès qu'on sera rentrés à Konoha ? Là j'ai pas le temps, on est en mission.

-C'est que…mon agenda est assez pris… Je dois déjeuner avec Sakura, Azuma veut me parler et je dois une revanche à Gaï…

-Tu l'as encore vaincu dans une bataille « de haute lutte », j'imagine ?

-Si on veut. C'était un concours de pompe.

-Tu as battu Gaï aux pompes ?

-En fait, il fallait parier sur le nombre qu'on pouvait en faire en une minute. Celui qui disait le plus haut score devait les faire et remportait la victoire s'il réussissait.

-Et ?

-J'ai dis que j'en ferrais entre deux et trois mille.

-Et alors… ?

-J'en ai fait cinq.

- ?

-Et bien c'est entre deux pompes et trois milles non ?

-…

-J'avais vraiment pas envie de passer des heures à suivre Gaï dans ses délires.

Anko se détourna.

-Reprenons la traque… C'est vraiment pitoyable.

En réalité elle était morte de rire mais ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde. Elle en aurait presque eut de la peine pour ce pauvre Gaï… Presque.

Les deux shinobis reprirent leur course entre les branches. A voir les traces de plus en plus visibles que laissaient les fuyards et l'absence de pièges, il était évident qu'ils perdaient du terrain et étaient handicapés par la présence de l'élément non entrainé du groupe. Pourtant, une inquiétude taraudait le porteur de Sharingan.

-La frontière du pays du vent se rapproche… Il faut qu'on les rattrape rapidement !

-C'est vrai que notre traité d'amitié nous interdit d'entrer sur leur territoire sans autorisation. Et je ne crois pas que la vieille Tsunade serait contente si on lui ramène un incident diplomatique au lieu d'un prisonnier …!

Kakashi rit de bon cœur. Voilà que sa coéquipière était capable de faire de l'humour finalement !

-Certes, certes. Je vais accélérer le mouvement…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'arrêta sur une branche, se mordit le pouce et appliqua sa paume sur le tronc.

-Kuchiyose ! Tsuiga no jutsu ! _Invocation ! Technique des crocs traqueurs !_

Aussitôt, la meute de chien ninja du jônin se matérialisa tout autour de lui.

-Salut, les gars. S'il vous plaît trouvez-moi les humains se trouvant dans cette direction ! Ordonna-t-il en pointant la direction approximative des fuyards. Ils ne doivent pas avoir plus de quelques kilomètres d'avance ! Appelez dès que vous les avez repérés !

Les chiens aboyèrent en cœur et s'éclipsèrent en tous sens.

-On y retourne ? Proposa-t-il à sa comparse.

[OOO]

Un silence de mort régnait en haut de la colline rocailleuse où s'étaient l'équipe de traqueurs. Et pour cause… Les deux humains et une partie des chiens faisaient cercle autours d'un corps ensanglanté.

La kunoïchi était penchée sur le cadavre et l'examinait.

-Il est encore chaud. Ça ne fait pas plus de quelques minutes…

-Nous avons perdu du temps au passage de la rivière… Le temps de retrouver la trace…

Anko se releva en soupirant.

-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ses connards ont-ils dépensé autant d'énergie et pris autant de risques pour s'en débarrasser maintenant ! Ils ne voulaient pas le faire évader ?

Kakashi resta pensif un instant.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas lui qui les intéressait…

-Tu pense qu'ils voulaient des informations ? Et que notre macchabé les avait ?

-Sois ça, sois il en savait trop…

-Pourquoi ne pas le liquider direct, alors ? Ils s'en sont encombrés pour rien !

-Ils voulaient peut-être savoir s'il avait parlé ou non…

-Sa bande aurait voulu savoir à quel point il avait cafté ? Ça me parait douteux qu'il fasse partie de la même bande que les autres… Il y a une trop grande différence de niveau !

-Alors c'est que c'est une organisation plus grande avec des hommes de main et une troupe d'élite pour les coups durs.

-Je crois qu'on a mit le doigt sur une grosse, grosse galère…

A cet instant, Pakkun apparut en bas de la colline et la gravit à toute vitesse.

-Kakashi ! Kakashi ! Ils sont tout proches de la frontière ! Mais vous avez moins de cinq minutes de retard ! Nous connaissons mieux le terrain qu'eux et allons vous guider, vous avez une chance de les rattraper !

-On fonce Hatake !

Et la traque reprit. Menés par les chiens ninjas qui communiquaient par aboiements, les jônins purent éviter les pièges de terrain et gagner de précieuses minutes sur leurs proies. Soudain, alors que le précipice marquant la frontière avec le pays du feu était visible, Anko indiqua quelque chose du doigt à son équipier.

-Là-bas ! On les tient !

En effet, courant dans le sable, un groupe de six combattants vêtus de noir venait d'apparaître au détour d'une grande roche verticale. Les shinobis de Konoha accélérèrent leur course. Le visage de Kakashi laissa paraître sa concentration et Anko eut un sourire mauvais : l'heure du combat approchait.

Les ninjas de Konoha s'abattirent sur les fuyards comme le faucon sur sa proie. L'un d'entre eux reçu Kakashi sur le dos et s'effondra, deux kunaïs plantés entre les omoplates. Un autre sentit quelques chose de froid s'enrouler autours de son cou et il s'effondra, la nuque brisée.

Les survivants du commando stoppèrent net et se mirent en position de combat.

-Au nom de Konoha, rendez-vous. Ordonna Kakashi en les pointant de son kunaï.

-Non ! Résistez pour voir ! Donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous faire la peau ! Hurla Anko en leur adressant un geste de défis.

Les fuyards se concertèrent un instant du regard. L'un d'eux fit un signe de tête et ils sortirent simultanément des bombes fumigènes qu'ils lancèrent par terre. Un lourd nuage de fumée s'éleva, rendant toute vision impossible.

Kakashi réagit instantanément en portant la main à son bandeau.

-« Sharingan ! » Anko ! Suis-moi au son ! Vite, ils s'en vont !

-Pas la peine…

Elle posa son pouce sur la lame d'un kunaï et le posa au sol.

-Kuchiyose ! Reisei karyuudo ! Invocation ! Le chasseur au sang froid !

Dans un flash, gros comme un tronc d'arbre apparut et darda l'air de sa langue fourchue. Les reptiles n'avaient pas besoin de voir pour trouver leur proie… La kunoïchi enfourcha son invocation et ils partirent à l'assaut ventre à terre.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant le vide et les criminels n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. L'un d'entre eux périt entre les crochets du serpent de la mangeuse de dango, se qui poussa les autres à courir encore plus vite.

-Anko ! Calme-toi ! Il faut en prendre un vivant !

La conscience professionnelle de la jeune femme reprit le dessus elle retint son reptile d'un mot.

Kakashi tenta de lancer une chaine dans les jambes d'un des fuyards mais celui-ci réussit à esquiver de justesse. Prendre vivant un adversaire est un exercice autrement plus difficile que de le tuer. Si bien que les trois survivants finirent par arriver au bord du précipice…et le franchirent d'un bond. La gueule du serpent invoqué claqua à quelques centimètres de la jambe de l'un d'entre eux.

Après un dernier regard en arrière, les fuyards disparurent dans les dunes. Debout devant le vide, les jônins regardaient s'échapper leurs cibles. Kakashi rangeât son arme en soupirant. Anko révoqua son serpent et cracha sur le sol.

-Merde.

-Tu l'as dis.

[OOO]

Quelques jours plus tard les deux shinobis sortaient du bâtiment du Hokage. L'entretient s'était bien passé : ils avaient retrouvé l'évadé et ramenés des informations sur un hypothétique groupe de grande envergure. La mission était une réussite.

Anko s'étira et se tourna vers son partenaire d'une mission.

-Bon, eh bien ce n'était pas trop mal Hatake ! On s'est plutôt bien débrouillé tous les deux.

-C'est vrai fit Kakashi en tournant une page du livre qu'il lisait en marchant. Au plaisir de retravailler ensemble !

-Mouais… Je ne ferrais pas ça tous les jours. Tu me gonfle trop… A ce propos…on n'oublierait pas quelque chose ?

-Non…je ne crois pas… ?

-Si, si… J'en suis sûre maintenant…

-Ah, vraiment ? Te prends pas la tête…

-Ça y est ! Je sais ! Tu te rappelles pas de ce dont on avait parlé dans les bois… ?

Kakashi sentit une goutte de sueur perler à son front.

-Euh…non, je… Enfin… Bob, si. Je me rappelle. Je dois te faire penser à me casser la figure.

-Exactement ! Fit Anko avec un grand sourire.

-Par contre je trouve que me faire taper dessus pour cette raison, c'est un peu léger. Autant que ça vaille le coup… Fit-il en rangeant son livre.

-Et donc…

Sans que la kunoïchi puisse réagir, Kakashi se pencha en avant, baissa son masque et plaqua une bise sonore sur sa joue.

-Maintenant ça vaut le coup…

Ce jour là, les habitants de Konoha purent voir un homme aux cheveux gris courir dans tout le village pour échapper à une femme aux yeux fous, hurlant des imprécations. Un certain nombre de personnes retrouva des kunais et des shurikens plantés dans ses volets et les élèves de l'académie qui sortaient de cours apprirent deux ou trois insultes intéressantes…

A sa fenêtre, Tsunade appréciait le spectacle. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de s'amuser avec ces deux là… Vraiment, elle adorait ce village et ses habitants !

[OOO]

Ça y est ! Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction !

Janvier… Qu'en dire… C'est le début de l'année ? (Non, là bravo. Bien joué cerveau…)

Ah ! Si ! Comme c'est le début de l'année, ça symbolise le début de toutes les intrigues ! C'est très réfléchit en fait et je… ok, j'arrête mes délires.

Est-ce que ça vous à plut ? J'espère !

Merci à chneufleur pour la relecture !

Je vous dis au mois prochain et en attendant : bonne lecture sur !

Akumatari, le démon au katana.

PS : Si ça vous avez aimé, allez donc jeter un œil à mon autre fic : « l'oiseau en cage »…


	2. Février: Des chocolats de choc!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Et c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre/mois ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça encourage à un point… Allez ! On y va !

**Février:** Des chocolats de choc !

_Février, le mois du rude hiver enneigé._

_ Avec de la chance, chocolats pour les garçons._

_ Si manque de bol, des baffes des kunaïs et des gnons._

_ Sous les flocons, l'épouvantail est camouflé._

[OOO]

A Konoha, il est un jour que l'on peut raisonnablement considérer comme important en février. Il s'agit du quatorzième jour de ce mois d'hiver : le jour des kunoïchi.

Même si elles sont bien plus nombreuses que dans aucun autre corps armé, les femmes restent minoritaires chez les shinobis (environ une pour deux ninjas). C'est pourquoi depuis l'époque du premier Hokage il est d'usage de leur consacrer un jour de l'année. Hashirama Senju avait créé ce jour en l'honneur de sa femme Mitô (dont il était fou amoureux) et cette tradition est toujours très suivie.

Il ne faut pas croire que les kunoïchis ne soit pas mobilisables ce jour là ! Un shinobi n'a pas de vacances… Mais il est bien vu pour un supérieur d'éviter d'avoir recours aux femmes sous ses ordres. Un maître accordera sans doute un jour de repos à la kunoïchi de son groupe (et ferra atrocement trimer les deux garçons…) et un instructeur de l'académie évitera de faire passer les demoiselles au tableau ce jour là.

Somme toute, c'est un moyen assez sympathique pour ces gros lourdauds de shinobis de rappeler aux femmes-ninja qu'ils sont capables de sensibilité.

Il ne faut pas oublier un autre aspect important de cette journée…les chocolats ! En effets si la tradition demande aux hommes d'être d'une galanterie à toute épreuve le quatorze février c'est également pour une autre raison. On dit que, profitant de la journée de repos « instaurée » par son Hokage de mari, la première jinchuriki de Kyûbi mis son temps libre à profit pour préparer des chocolats-maisons à Hachirama, sautant sur l'occasion d'exprimer ses sentiments dans le monde parfois froid des shinobis.

Et donc à l'occasion du jour des kunoïchi, celles-ci offrent des douceurs cacaotées à ceux qu'elles aiment (ou qu'elles apprécient juste). Pour des chocolats dits « d'obligation » , lorsqu'il ne s'agit donc pas d'une déclaration amoureuse (« Giri »-chocos) on n'oubliera pas d'apposer l'idéogramme « Giri » en gros sur le paquet… Sans quoi le collègue/ami/camarade qui les reçoit risque de ce faire des idées ! Et justement, en parlant de ça…

Anko avait un doute. Un gros doute. Sacrifiant à cette stupide tradition à deux ryôs, elle avait acheté trois kilos de chocolat bon marché (elle n'allait quand même pas perdre son temps à les préparer elle-même, non ?) avait fait rapidement des paquets et avait collé sur chacun d'entre eux un carton avec marqué en gros « Chocolats-d'obligation by Anko ». Sur chacun d'entre n'est-ce pas…? Alors pourquoi venait-elle de retrouver une carte froissée dans sa poche… ? Elle n'aurait pas…

La kunoïchi aux serpents se leva d'un bond. Il fallait absolument qu'elle choppe tous ceux à qui elle avait offert des chocolats… A savoir ses collègues (Anko ne fréquentait pas grand monde en dehors du boulot…)!

Anko se précipita dans le vestiaire des hommes, ignora le regard outré du shinobi en caleçon qui s'y trouvait et ouvrit les uns après les autre les casiers de ses collègues. Vides ! Enfin, du moins ses chocolats n'y étaient pas. Le casier de Hatake était plein à craquer des cadeaux de ses admiratrices (incompréhensible…), celui de Gaï regorgeait de poids d'entrainement en tous genres, de combinaisons vertes (horribles) et de photos de ses disciples. Quant au casier d'Ibiki Morino, son casier ne contenait pas d'instruments de torture physique (interdite par le cinquième Hokage) mais un certains nombres de livres aux titre inquiétants (« la peur : premier des leviers », « esprits criminels », « traité de manipulation »…)

Pour l'absence de ses chocolats, c'était logique. Ils devaient tous être passés prendre des affaires avant de commencer leur journée. Comme d'habitude elle était arrivée la première et en avait profité pour déposé ses cadeaux. Ses camarades étaient donc tous passés après elle.

-Et M…..RDE ! Cracha Anko.

-Euh… C'est le vestiaire des hommes ici, et… Commença le shinobi (toujours en caleçon)

Sa protestation prit fin dans un borborygme de terreur lorsque la kunoïchi lui lança le regard du « serpent-qui-te-glace-les-entrailles-avant-de-les-bouffer » et sorti en claquant la porte.

[OOO]

Dans le bureau du Hokage, Kakashi Hatake jetait un œil (eh, oui, un seul…) sur son ordre de mission.

-Rang A, Kakashi. Annonça Tsunade. Une ballade de santé pour toi !

-Vous êtes trop aimable… Assassiner un chef de bande ? Le commanditaire est le seigneur de la province Nord-est…et la cible ce trouve dans les alentours du chef-lieu de la région…

-Cette mission nous à été confiée parce que leurs forces de police ne veulent pas d'un affrontement directe avec la bande, qui se solderait par de lourdes pertes de chaque coté. Mais ne prends pas de risques, Kakashi : si tu es menacé n'hésite surtout pas à te défendre !

-Très bien… Il est marqué que ses hommes doivent assister à sa mort, si possible « spectaculaire »… C'est pas trop le style de Konoha…

Tsunade soupira.

-Ce seigneur est assez jeune et il à des préjugés sur les shinobis… J'ai bien essayé de l'expliquer à son envoyé, mais bon…

-Personne ne lui à dit que pour faire éclater une bande, il vaut au contraire mieux qu'on sache de qui vient le coup mais pas comment ?

-Je te fais confiance… Fais-moi du boulot soigné.

-Reçu. J'y vais Hokage.

Le shinobi au sharingan rangea sa liasse de papier dans sa poche et commença à se retourner.

-Attends !

-Oui ?

-Tu as reçu des chocolats aujourd'hui ? Fit la princesse aux limaces d'un air amusé.

Kakashi se gratta la tête en souriant.

-Oh...Euh… Un seul pour l'instant. Mais vous savez, je ne…

-Tiens. En signe d'estime à mon meilleur homme.

Kakashi pris en souriant la boite entourée de papier vert que lui tendait sa chef légèrement rougissante.

-Merci, Tsunade-Sama.

-Si tu parle de ça à quiconque, je te jure que je te le ferrais regretter.

Après un dernier signe de tête, Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Tsunade eut une expression fugace de triomphe. Une seule boite de chocolats ? Il n'y avait qu'une kunoïchi qui ait put arriver assez tôt pour qu'il ait déjà trouvé son présent…

[OOO]

La salle d'interrogatoire numéro trois était plongée dans la pénombre. Une des techniques préférées pour mettre mal à l'aise ses « victimes ».

-Bien… Commençons chuchota-t-il à l'intention de l'interrogé et du shinobi assis à un bureau qui prenait des notes.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment à cet instant. Un flot de lumière entra, aveuglant tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

-MORINO ! Beugla Anko en faisant irruption.

-Anko… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est pas vraiment le moment de…

La kunoïchi se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par le col.

-Mes chocolats ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mes chocolats ?

-De quoi ? Mais enfin, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je…

-Les chocolats d'OBLIGATION que j'ai laissés dans ton casier ! Qu'est'ce t'en à fait !

-Anko ! Tais-toi ! Supplia l'interrogateur dans un murmure. T'en en train de foutre en l'air mon obtention d'aveux !

En effet, menotté sur sa chaise, le prisonnier arborait un sourire franchement goguenard.

-Je m'en lave les oreilles avec une paire de baguette de ton interrogatoire ! Où sont mes chocolats !

Voyant que la situation lui échappait, Ibiki leva les mains en signe de reddition puis en glissa une dans une poche intérieure de son manteau. Il en ressortit un petit paquet emballé de papier violet du plus mauvais gout.

Anko s'en emparât avec avidité. L'une des faces du paquet arborait un petit carré de carton marqué du message de la kunoïchi. Celle-ci soupira de soulagement.

-Et maintenant tu vas m'expliquer oui ou non ? C'est quoi ce délire… ?

-OK, merci ! Et désolé de t'avoir dérangé ! De toute façon, tu l'étais déjà un peu, non?

La maitresse des serpents sortit de la pièce (oubliant de la fermer) après avoir lancé les chocolats sur la table.

Un long silence suivit sa sortie, seulement ponctué par les hoquets de rire du prisonnier hilare. Le chef de la section interrogatoire se retourna vers lui, saisit la boite de friandises et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le rire de l'homme mourut sur le champ…

[OOO]

Le ninja-copieur était assez content de son coup. En allant prendre une sacoche de kunaï et deux-trois parchemins dans son casier, il avait faillit mourir enseveli sous une montagne de chocolats. Qui avait dit qu'avoir du succès était une bonne chose ? Et puis tout ce chocolat ! Il avait beau adorer ça (un secret qu'il gardait jalousement), là, il y en avait vraiment trop ! Mais bon, il avait trouvé une solution.

Après avoir tout déballé et retiré les cartes (sans les lire, le goujat!), il avait posé l'ensemble sur une table de la salle commune avec un mot griffonné à la va-vite : « Servez-vous. » Comme ça, pas de gâchis ! Et puis il ménageait les sensibilités de chacun. Oui, vraiment il avait réussit son coup ! Plus qu'une dernière formalité à accomplir et il serait près à partir. Il sortit par la fenêtre environ deux secondes avant qu'Anko ne fasse irruption à l'intérieur.

Anko parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle venait de secouer les puces à Raïdo, Genma, Aoba, les membres habituels de son équipe de traque et un certain nombre d'autres ninjas de rang supérieur. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la boite sans carte et les possibilités commençait à se réduire. A vrai dire il ne restait plus que deux options et la kunoïchi ne savait pas laquelle des deux était la plus horrible…

Et justement, l'une des possibilités entra dans la pièce, sous la forme d'une ignoble forme verte et les larmes aux yeux.

-Anko-Chaaaaaaaaaan ! Hurla Gaï en se précipitant vers elle.

Elle esquiva la tentative pour la prendre dans ses bras de l'homme et il alla s'écraser dans la table chargée de chocolats.

-Anko-Chan ! Fit-il en se relevant. Merci beaucoup pour tes chocolats ! Je suis vraiment très très touché ! C'est vraiment incroyablement gentil ! Je ne pensais pas que tes sentiment étaient si forts et je…

Ce fut le mot de trop. Pour Anko les choses était claires. Cette phrase ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Gaï avait reçu la « mauvaise boite » et il allait payer pour ça…

Une fois que la kunoïchi sadique eut finit de tabasser son camarade, elle se pencha sur son corps ensanglanté et commença à lui faire les poches (sans vergogne). En quelques instants, elle trouva : une combinaison verte (qu'elle jeta au loin avec dégoût), un nunchaku, un paquet de mouchoir, un pot de gel (tout s'expliquait !) et enfin…un paquet de chocolat ! Avec un carte « Giri » dessus…

Anko se releva lentement, tenant avec horreur le fin morceau de carton entre ses doigts. Mais alors… Si ce n'était pas Gaï… Elle avait… Elle avait… Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas put être aussi conne ?

Gaï ouvrit les yeux et s'assit lentement en se massant le crâne.

-Ouhlà, Anko-Chan ! Tu tapes dur ! Fit-il tout sourire. Est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose qui t'aurais… ?

Il se prit son paquet de chocolat en pleine figure et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son agresseur avait disparut.

[OOO]

Devant la stèle des héros de Konoha, Kakashi soupira. En fait il détestait le jour des kunoïchis. Il détestait toutes les fêtes auquel ses coéquipiers et son maître ne pouvait plus participer. Il glissa distraitement une main dans sa poche et en tira un morceau de chocolat qu'il croqua. Bon, il était temps d'y aller.

Kakashi bondit sur quelques toits et finit par arriver près de la porte Ouest. C'est à cet instant que la tornade lui tomba dessus.

Mu par un réflexe prodigieux, le jônin est esquiva la volée de kunaïs qu'on lui lançait dans les jambes et reçu l'assaut de Anko. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, la kunoïchi enchaîna les coups, une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux. Assez rapidement, Kakashi se retrouva obliger d'être sérieux. Anko n'utilisait pas d'attaque létale, mais elle était tout à fait sérieuse. Kakashi s'enfuit un instant, sortant du terrain jusqu'au quartier de la ville près de la porte mais il s'y trouva bloqué et dû riposter. La rue résonna bientôt des sifflements des serpents invoqués et le ninja copieur riposta par ses sorts suiton.

-Suiton ! Suikodan no jutsu ! _La technique du requin élémentaire aqueux !_

Un long serpent reçut l'attaque en pleine tête et s'effondra, réduisant en poussière la devanture d'un magasin.

Kakashi jaillit dans le sillage de son attaque et la kunoïchi bloqua de justesse son poing en croisant les bras devant elle. Elle riposta par un coup de pied retourné et Kakashi se baissa pour l'éviter. Il attrapa le talon d'appuis de son adversaire et tira d'un coup sec. Celle-ci rétabli son équilibre par un salto et contre attaqua.

-Sen'ei Jashu ! _La poigne du serpent spectrale !_

Les serpents jaillirent de la manche d'Anko et fondirent sur le ninja copieur..

-Chidori ! _Les mille oiseaux !_

D'un geste, le jônin trancha les reptiles qui le menaçaient. Anko se jeta sur lui et ils roulèrent au sol, renversant l'étal d'un marchand ambulant. Plus fort que sa comparse, Kakashi prit rapidement le dessus et la ceintura. Immobilisée, la ninja-serpent bourra de coups de poing les cotes de son adversaire.

Ils continuèrent à rouler un moment et de drôles de pensées passèrent par la tête du shinobi aux cheveux gris. Collé contre le corps délicatement musclé d'Anko, il se surprit à trouver cela extrêmement agréable, malgré la douleur qui lui labouré le torse. Elle avait se qu'il fallait où il fallait, pas un gramme de gras en trop, des muscles taillés pour la guerre. Et la cote de maille de la combattante ne faisait pas grand-chose pour empêcher le contact…

De son coté, la traqueuse avait de plus en plus de mal à entretenir sa colère. Pressée contre le torse puissant de Kakashi, elle respirait son odeur à plein poumons. Elle imaginait avec une joie un peu perverse le dépit de toutes les femmes qui tueraient pour être à sa place ! En même temps elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi… Encore qu'elle soit très probablement la première à se trouver ainsi collée à lui ! Pour un peu elle se serait mise à glousser.

Peu à peu les coups d'Anko se firent moins violents pour devenir de pure forme.

Kakashi desserra son étreinte et finit par lâcher totalement la jeune femme.

Cote à cote, allongés par terre les deux jônins reprenaient leur souffle.

-Kakashi… Tu…

-Bon ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Fit-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Sortant son portefeuille de sa poche, il en tira une bonne liasse de billets et dédommageât sans compter les « dommages collatéraux ». Il rangea l'étui de cuir qui fut remplacé dan sa main par un paquet de chocolats bien entamé qu'il termina en deux bouchées avant de rouler le papier en boule et de le jeter dans une poubelle de rue sans un regard.

-Allez ! A plus Anko ! Et merci pour les chocolats ! C'était très bon !

Le ninja-copieur disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles, laissant Anko toute seule assise dans une flaque d'eau. Elle dispersa rapidement les curieux à l'aide d'un « regard de serpent » et se dirigea lentement vers la poubelle. Elle se pencha et en tira le paquet mit en boule qu'elle défroissa. Aucun mot ne l'ornait. Pas le moindre. Et en plus elle se rendit compte que les décors blancs en forme de serpent du papier qu'elle avait utilisé faisaient comme un cœur en plein milieux du papier. Anko se sentit soudain très, très, très lasse...

[OOO]

Cela faisait quelques jours que Kakashi surveillait le repère de sa cible. La vieille bâtisse, une ancienne résidence secondaire, se trouvait au fond d'une forêt surplombant la capitale de la province Nord-est du pays du feu. Le shinobi avait noté les horaires et itinéraires de bandits chargés de monter la garde (il avait aussi noté que ces horaires étaient rarement respectés…). La phase d'observation s'était faite sans problème, malgré le froid qui se faisait de plus en plus mordant. De lourds nuages gris formaient comme un couvercle pour le ciel, promesse de neige.

Une seule chose inquiétait le ninja. Certains des hommes du gang (la garde rapprochée du chef, en fait) semblaient un peu trop entrainés. Leurs mouvements étaient trop précis et leur démarche trop souple pour de simples civils. Ils avaient probablement reçu un entrainement de base…

Lorsqu'il fut tout à fait prêt, Kakashi s'élança. Alors qu'un groupe bruyant de vauriens avançait sur le sentier menant au repère, le shinobi de Konaha se laissa souplement tomber derrière le dernier de la file depuis le haut de l'arbre ou il s'était embusqué. L'homme n'eut aucune chance. Un coup précis dans la nuque l'envoya tout droit au pays des songes. Le ninja des feuilles le chargeât sans peine sur son épaule et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'homme se retrouve saucissonné dans un buisson. Quelques mudras et Kakashi se métamorphosa en sa victime. Il prit alors la place du bandit dans la file de ses camarades revenant d'on ne sait quel mauvais coup à la ville.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe rentra dans la propriété sans que les deux factionnaires de l'entrée aient rien contrôlé. C'était presque trop facile…

L'infiltré s'esquiva au détours d'un couloir et se dirigea vers la pièce qu'il avait repérée comme étant celle du groupe de criminels.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Kakashi se plaqua contre le mur de papier et écouta. A l'intérieur, sa cible discutait avec ce qui semblait être des visiteurs...

-Et on sera payés quand? Demanda le « boss ».

-Quand vous aurez fait votre travail. Pas avant. Répondit abruptement l'un des visiteurs.

-Mes gars s'impatientent! On n'a pas trop envie de se faire enfler...

-Vous respecterez le contrat! S'énerva l'interlocuteur inconnu. On ne plaisante pas avec « Onimaru »!

-« Onimaru ? » Pensa Kakashi. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être...? »

Tandis que le chef de la bande de bandits s'écrasait minablement devant son commanditaire, le ninja de Konoha décida de patienter. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur les « invités » de sa cible et n'avait donc pas trop le choix. Il était fort probable que les visiteurs allaient repartir, l'obligeant à changer de position. Il n'aurait plus alors qu'à attendre que celui qu'il devait abattre se retrouve devant quelques uns de ses hommes (qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir le menacer au combat) et il pourrait remplir sa mission...

Répondant aux attentes de Kakashi, trois hommes présents dans la pièce sortirent bientôt, ils passèrent sous le jônin (collé au plafond grâce à son chakra) sans le remarquer. Une chose frappa aussitôt l'homme au sharingan: ses adversaires avaient tout l'air de shinobis! Certes le kimono ne fait pas la geisha, mais là il avait quand même des doutes... A moins que ces types soient juste des civils du genre à aimer se promener avec des étuis à kunais, des maillots en maille et des bandeaux frontaux où était gravé la tête stylisée d'un démon... Mais c'était relativement peu probable (encore qu'après tout Anko lui avait bien offert des chocolats, non?)

Quelques instants plus tard, le chef des vauriens sortit à son tour et avança dans le couloirs, immédiatement suivit par son ombre (logique)...que suivait Kakashi. La cible tourna un angle, ouvrit une porte, et se retrouva dans une salle de taille moyenne où plusieurs de ses hommes jouaient aux dés en buvant. L'un d'eux se tourna vers le nouvel entrant.

-Alors, boss? Ils vont faire tomber l'oseille?

-Nan. Soupira le chef. Va falloir se bouger les p'tits gars. Nous...

-Attention! Derrière!

Mais l'homme n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Les cris d'un millier d'oiseaux se firent entendre et la main du jônin de Konoha transperça sa poitrine.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. L'assassin retira sa main ensanglantée du torse de sa victime. Et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Kakashi était déjà sortit. Lorsque quelqu'un pensa à crier à la garde, il avait presque parcourue toute la longueur du couloir. Alors que les hommes du mort commençaient à s'élancer à sa poursuite, il avait presque atteint le mur de la propriété en ruine...et tomba nez-à-nez avec les trois shinobis aux bandeaux de démons.

L'homme aux cheveux gris ne s'arrêta pas. Sans attendre que ses ennemis se retournent, il projeta une volée de shurikens qui se ficha dans le dos de l'un d'entre eux et déclencha un chidori. Le second ninja criminel évita une attaque mortelle, mais le coup chargé de chakra raiton lui entailla le torse, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Quand au troisième, il tenta de faire usage du sabre court qu'il avait tiré d'un fourreau dans son dos mais Kakashi esquiva l'attaque en profitant de l'élan de sa charge. Roulant sur lui même, il passa sous l'arme qui fendait l'air et envoya avec force son talon vers le haut. Son pieds cueillit au menton l'ennemi dont le bandeau se détacha, voltigeant sous la force du coup.

Profitant de l'étourdissement du shinobi qui venait de toucher, le copieur se releva souplement, rattrapa au vol l'objet gravé d'une tête de démon et bondit par dessus le mur d'enceinte avant de s'évanouir dans la forêt.

Tandis que le cris de ses poursuivant qui avaient perdu sa trace résonnaient derrière lui, Kakashi songea que tout ceci n'était pas de bonne augure. Une organisation association de malfaiteur assez puissante pour avoir des ninja de niveau équivalent à des chûnin et engager des bandes entières de petites frappes comme mercenaires; cela ne présageais rien de bon...

[OOO]

Le vent froid du mois de Février avait apporté avec lui la neige et lorsque Kakashi rentra au village des feuilles après quelques jours, tout était recouvert d'une bonne couche de neige.

C'était l'après-midi et le soleil brillait mais tous la plupart des villageois évitaient de sortir, préférant éviter le froid quasi-polaire qui régnait en restant collés à leurs radiateurs. Les shinobis de garde avaient mis leurs longues capes beiges et saluèrent le jônin qui rentrait en grelottant. Suite à quoi ils retournèrent à leur activité principale, à savoir frotter désespérément les glaçons qui leurs tenaient lieu de mains au dessus de leur braséro.

Tandis qu'il retournait au palais du Hokage pour faire son rapport, une idée lui passa par la tête. Il repensa à son combat contre Anko. Au souvenir de leur « corps-à-corps », il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement sous son masque et le léger teint rouge de ses joues n'était plus dû uniquement au froid...

Soudain, il pila net au milieu d'une passerelle reliant deux toits.

-« Et bien sûr qui je croise? » Pensa-t-il.

En effet, en contrebas, Anko cheminait dans la neige, le nez rougit par le froid et portant dans ses bras un paquet de confiseries d'où s'échappait une légère brume de condensation. La scène ne manquait pas de romantisme et Kakashi se surprit à rester de longues secondes à la contempler sans bouger. Il fallait qu'il se secoue! Il devait manquer de sommeil... D'ailleurs autre chose lui passa par la tête... Et c'était parfaitement stupide et puéril! Pourtant le jeune homme se vit comme dans un rêve se baisser, ramasser une brassée de neige et le compacter en une boule pas trop dure. Sa main se ramena en arrière puis son bras détendit comme un ressort. Le boule de neige monta dans le ciel. Haut. Elle forma une parabole parfaite, sembla s'immobiliser un instant en haut de sa cours et amorça sa descente, prenant de la vitesse... et...

[OOO]

Les serpents n'aiment pas le froid, c'est bien connu. Et Anko Mitarashi ne faisait pas exeption. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller acheter des dangos tout chaud à la meilleur boulangerie de Konoha se n'était pas la même chose! Pour un peu elle aurait presque été contente de marcher avec de la neige jusqu'aux chevilles! Et puis le vent n'était pas si froid! Et puis elle allait déguster de délicieux dangos! Et puis tout le monde jusqu'à Kakashi avait surement oublié l'incident de la semaine précédente! Et puis...

Et puis un boule de neige lui explosa sur le coté de la tête.

Sous le choc, la kunoïchi lâcha son sac et glissa sur une plaque de verglas. Tout en poussant un jurons absolument pas imprimable, elle s'effondra la tête la première dans une congère.

-QUI EST LE FILS DE CRAPAUD QUI ! Hurla t-elle, rouge de rage et couverte de neige, en extirpant sa tête du tas glacé.

Un grand éclats de rire lui répondit. Elle tourna la tête et vit le ninja qui l'horripilait le plus atterrir souplement dans la neige devant elle.

-Hahaha! Eh bien Anko? Tu fais des bonshommes de neige.

-Hatake... C'est toi qui viens de m'envoyer cette boule de neige...? Demanda-t-elle, une lueur dangereuse dans l 'œil.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles... Répondit l'autre d'un air presque innocent.

-Je vois...

Elle allait le tuer. Doucement... Lui faire regretter son impudence! Elle allait repeindre toute la rue avec son sang à cet enfoiré! Ou alors...

-Bon, allez, salut Anko! Je dois aller faire mon rappo...

-SPLAAAF!

Et Kakashi se retrouva assit dans la poudreuse, le visage couvert de flocons. Un ange passa. Kakashi regarda Anko. Anko regarda Kakashi. Et se fut l'assaut! Les boules de neiges volèrent bientôt en tout sens, aussi dru que les shurikens lors d'un véritable duel shinobi.

Seulement il est bien difficile de toucher un jônin expérimenté lorsqu'on ne le prend pas par surprise! L'esquive est un technique connue de tous à Konoha... Et justement Gaï allait en faire les frais. Alors que le ninja de rang supérieur vert faisait son footing (quel moment plus propice qu'une après-midi froid comme un regard d'Anko et un tapis de neige aussi fourni que ses propres sourcils?), il fut soudain atteint à la tempe par un projectile humide et atrocement froid.

-GYAAAAAAAH!

Le cris d'agonie de la panthère de Jade de Konoha résonna dans toute la rue, stoppant un instant la bataille du chien et du serpent. Maitre-gros-sourcils se retourna lentement et essuya la neige qui lui maculait le visage. En reconnaissant les auteurs de ce lâche attenta, Gaï eut un grand sourire réjouit.

-Kakashi, mon rival! Et cette chère Anko! Que vois-je! Une bataille de boules de neige? Est-ce bien digne du sérieux qui vous caractérise?

-Eh, bien c'est que... Tenta le shinobi.

-Nous... Continua la kunoïchi.

-N'en dites pas plus! Coupa le vert. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt!

-Euh...

-Quelle magnifique manière de s'entrainer au lancer d'armes de jet et à l'esquive sans risquer la blessure! Il faudra absolument que j'utilise cette technique avec mes disciple au plus tôt!

-Ouais... On va dire que c'est ça...

-Permettez moi donc de participer!

-De quoi...?

Et les projectiles neigeux recommencèrent à pleuvoir, plus fort encore qu'auparavant. Kakashi eut tout juste le temps de se jeter derrière l'angle d'une ruelle et Anko esquivât souplement la rafale en plongeant derrière une caisse posée contre le mur d'un restaurant.

Les choses auraient encore put éviter de dégénérer si un incroyable concours de circonstances n'avait eut lieu...

Genma, Raido et Aoba, attiré par les bruit d'affrontement, entèrent dans la rue où avait lieu la bataille, juste sur la ligne de tir reliant Kakashi et Gaï. Au même instant, Kurenaï et Asuma sortirent du restaurant où ils venaient de déjeuner en amoureux; restaurant qui se trouvait être celui au coin duquel Anko était embusquée. Shizune quant à elle filait de toit en toit pour rejoindre Tsunade après des consultations à l'hôpital; elle prit un appuis au sol, juste au milieu d'une certaine place enneigée.

Gaï projeta sur Kakashi une boule de neige de la taille d'une pastèque.

Kakashi lança une volée de projectiles à Anko le long de la devanture de l'échoppe de viande grillée.

Anko tira une sphère de flocons à haute vitesse contre Gaï à l'autre bout de la place.

-SPLAAAF! SPLAF! SPLAAAAF!

Asuma regardait avec effarement sa dulcinée, couverte de neige, à qui il venait d'ouvrir la porte. Celui qui avait fait ça allait payer...

-Qui à fait ça!

Aoba se releva lentement du sol sol blanchi et remettant ses lunettes. Derrière lui Raïdo tentait de réprimer son fou rire tandis que Genma lui saisissait l'épaule pour l'aider. Une veine battit à sa tempe.

-A l'assauuuuuuuut!

A plat ventre par terre, Shizune tentait de comprendre ce qui avait cloché. Elle n'était plus une débutant et il était donc hautement improbable qu'elle ait glissé sur du verglas au moment de sa prise d'appui. Pourtant au moment où elle avait touché le sol elle avait perdu l'équilibre, se ramassant lamentablement. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait sentit un choc entre les omoplates et quelque chose de froid glissait dans son col... Elle tourna la tête et vit une kunoïchi aux yeux violets, ramassant de la neige à pleine brassées.

-Vengeaaaaaaance!

[OOO]

Le spectacle que Tsunade avait sous les yeux la laissait pour le moins perplexe. Voire franchement ébahis. Pourtant elle n'était pas victime d'un genjutsu (elle avait vérifié)! Devant elle, huit des plus puissants ninjas supérieurs de son village étaient en train de batifoler gaiement dans la neige!

La première décision que prit la kunoïchi du trio légendaire en retrouvant ses esprits fut une erreur. Lorsqu'elle hurla pour demander ce que c'était que ce b...azar, ses subordonnés réagirent instantanément. En un curieux mélange de réflexe guerrier dû à des heures d'entrainement et de réaction infantile imputable à un manque évident de vacances, tous les participants à la bataille de boules de neige se retournèrent d'un bloc et tirèrent sans réfléchir leurs projectiles dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit.

Le Godaime regarda arriver sans y croire la volée de sphères blanches...

[OOO]

Le Hokage du village de Konoha entra dans son bureau après s'être changée. Huit de ses hommes d'élite l'y attendaient, alignés face à son fauteuil, trempés jusqu'à l'os et dégoulinant de neige fondue. Asuma avait galamment posé sa veste sur les épaules de Kurenaï pour la réchauffer, Gaï essorait sans grand succès sa tenue verte et Genma réduisait son senbon en charpies à force de claquer des dents.

Tsunade contourna ses hommes sans un mot, s'assit sur son siège et les fixa tour à tour. Un certain malaise régnait...

-Bien... Passons sur cette « regrettable affaire », et parlons plutôt de la vraie raison de votre convocation.

Personne ne répondit mais il y eut quelques expressions de franc soulagement.

-Depuis la fin de l'année dernière et particulièrement depuis la mission d'Anko et Kakashi, des informations troublantes m'ont été rapportées au sujet d'un hypothétique groupe criminel de grande envergure.

Une partie des jônins présents était au courant et opina donc de la tête.

-Bien, cette affaire est peut-être grave. J'ai donc décidé de vous mettre tous les huit sur l'affaire. Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour que vous soyez cantonnés à cette affaire exclusivement, mais je vous demande d'être prêt à la mobilisation à tout moment et d'ouvrir l'œil au cours de vos missions. Et surtout! Martela-t-elle. Si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit, partagez vos informations!

-Eh bien justement...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kakashi qui avança vers d'un pas, plongea la main dans sa besace et en ressortit un objet qu'il déposa sur le bureau du Hokage. Tous comprirent ce que signifiait ce bandeau neuf, frappé d'une tête de démon stylisé. Et ce n'était pas bon.

Anko résuma assez bien la pensée générale.

-Merde...

[OOO]

Voilà, voilà! Ce deuxième chapitre arrive juste à temps pour le mois de février! J'ai mis du temps, ce qui m'a mis en retard pour mon autre fanfiction (désolé à ceux qui suivent « l'oiseau en cage »!).

J'espère que ça vous à plut! En tout cas merci Hostia-Ria, Karikiro, kaelys et MRSHE pour leurs reviews! C'est super sympas!

Au mois prochain et bonne lecture sur !

Signé: Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	3. Mars: Jour blanc, journée noire

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** En route pour le mois de mars! Cette fois encore, ils vont en baver! (Je suis démoniaque...)

Continuez à mettre des reviews! Vous êtes formidables!

**Mars:** Jour blanc, journée noire...

_Le mois de mars est celui des remerciements_

_ Dégel du monde et peut-être des sentiments?_

_ A chercher sans savoir ce qu'on voudrait trouver,_

_ Ce sont les ennuis qui finissent par arriver._

[OOO]

Exactement un mois après le jour des kunoïchis, le village de Konoha s'anime à nouveau. Ce jour là, nommé « jour blanc » les ninjas qui ont reçu des chocolats (surtout si ce n'était pas des chocolats d'obligation) doivent offrir à leur bienfaitrice un cadeau de remerciement. Ce nom provient de la couleur des dizaines de fleurs que Hashirama fit livrer à son épouse pour la remercier après un long mois de réflexions douloureuses...

Cette réponse à la pourvoyeuse de cacao signifie l'acceptation de ses sentiments, qu'ils soient amoureux, amicaux ou juste respectueux... De toutes les manières c'est toujours une journée de doute pour des gens aussi peu doués pour les affaires du cœur (particulièrement féminin) que les shinobis...

Pour prendre un exemple au plus parfait hasard, suivons d'un peu plus prêt un shinobi aux cheveux gris et sa partenaire, franchissant les porte de la ville de Tanzaku, au pays du feu, non loin du village des feuilles.

[OOO]

Kakashi et Anko se mêlèrent rapidement à la foule de badauds qui cheminait tranquillement le long de la rue principale.

-Tu te rappels bien de tous les détails? Demanda le porteur de sharigan à sa comparse.

-Non, Hatake! Je dormais pendant le briefing, figure-toi! Siffla celle-ci.

Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, la jeune femme semblant en vouloir à Kakashi depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait... Enfin rien de plus que d'habitude... Peut-être quelques piques un tout petit peu désobligeantes?

De toute façon ce n'était pas bien grave puisqu'il avait un plan...

-Bon, eh bien maintenant que tu es réveillée, je te rappelle que tu dois aller interroger les informateurs dans les tavernes à propos du gang « Onimaru » pendant que je vois ce que je trouve au poste de garde...

-Ne me cherche pas...

-Ben, non, pourquoi je ferrais ça? T'es juste à coté de m...

Kakashi esquiva le coup de poing d 'Anko mais se pris de plein fouet la bordée d'injure, principalement à propos de sa prétendue « absence totale de virilité et de tact ». Il fit un petit signe en direction de sa coéquipière et s'éclipsa rapidement, la laissant seule avec sa haine et ses kunais affreusement tranchants...

[OOO]

Caché au coin d'une rue, Kakashi regardait s'éloigner la kunoïchi qu'il aimait le plus faire tourner en bourrique. L'aura de colère qui la précédait suffisait à lui ouvrir un large passage dans la marée de passants terrifiés. Kakashi se frotta les mains et s'en retourna avec des airs de conspirateur.

Il avait finit par comprendre... Ou plutôt Asuma lui avait permis de comprendre (il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à le remercier). Le jônin d'élite avait trouvé un moyen de calmer la mauvaise humeur récurrente de sa comparse! Il suffisait de lui faire un cadeau pour le jour blanc! Et quand il lui offrirait le dit jour blanc, elle serait tellement étonnée par sa gentillesse et sa galanterie qu'elle en oublierait d'être désagréable! Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve aujourd'hui! C'était le lendemain.

Le fils du croc blanc expédia son enquête en un quart d'heure (Il avait envoyé un rapace voyageur en partant pour demander qu'on lui prépare les documents dont il avait besoin! Il avait tout prévu...), et se mit à déambuler dans le quartier comprenant le plus de boutiques au mètre carré.

Le visage dissimulé par un livre à la couverture orange, il jetait des coups d'œil scrutateurs mais discrets en direction des devantures de prêt-à-porter féminin. Il allait suivre à la lettre les recommandations d'Asuma! Kakashi se remémora la conversation.

-Un cadeau à Anko? Mais pourquoi?

-Kakashi... Avait soupiré le barbu. Le jour blanc... Tout ça... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Ah! Oui! Mais...qui te dit qu'elle m'a offert des chocolats?

-Oh! Je disais ça comme ça moi! Au cas où... C'était juste une supposition...

Kakashi avait hochée la tête, cherchés ses mots puis...

-Et...toujours au cas où... Tu lui offrirais quoi? Juste par curiosité bien sûr!

-Oui, bien sûr... Eh bien j'éviterais les fleurs et les bijoux... Peut-être un vêtement? J'essaierai de le prendre de sa marque favorite, si possible avec du blanc pour correspondre au thème du jour... Si possible dans un style qui lui plaise... Et puis voilà quoi!

-Je vois...

-Tu as l'air très intéressé, dis-moi...

-Pas du tout! Pure curiosité! Et puis c'est facile de dire ça! Qu'est-ce que tu y connais aux femmes?

-Je sais pas... On demande à Kurenai si tu veux...

-Tsss...

Gaï était arrivé à cet instant, lui épargnant d'avoir à s'étendre sur un sujet dont il n'avait vraiment pas la maitrise.

Kakashi sortit de ses souvenirs en frissonnant (les suggestions de son rival vert avaient été...brrrr!) et se décida à rentrer dans une boutique qui lui semblait de bon aloi. Il rangea son livre dans sa sacoche... et une voix derrière lui le couvrit de sueurs froides.

[OOO]

Anko entra dans un bar au fond d'une rue en frappant violemment la porte. Heureusement pour celle-ci, la kunoïchi avait eut le temps d'expulser sa colère contre trois poubelles, deux chiens errants et un voyageur qui avait eut l'imprudence de lui demander son chemin. Elle était donc relativement calme et la porte eut le droit de rester dans ses gonds, s'en tirant avec une belle trace de semelle.

Le patron du débit de boisson ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention manifeste de la réprimander, mais réussit juste à temps à se retenir, sauvant par la même occasion ses organes vocaux...et peut-être une partie des autres... D'ailleurs la quasi totalité de la salle eut la même réaction, ainsi qu'un mouvement de recul face à la furie (un peu calmée) qui venait d'entrer. Mouvement de recul qui fut fortement accentué chez un informateur, installé tout au fond et qui venait de reconnaître la kunoïchi. Leur dernière entrevue ne s'était pas très bien passée...

-An..Anko-sama! Commença-t-il en épongeant son front. Que me vaut le plaisir de...

-La ferme! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux!

-Euh... Oui! Garçon! Un verre pour la dame, je vous pris!

Le regard de celle qui venait de s'installer face à lui glaça le sang.

-Pour la demoiselle! La demoiselle!

Nouveau regard sibérien.

-Un verre! Vite!

-Ouais, c'est ça. Et des dangos.

Le serveur ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et se précipita vers le comptoir tandis que les conversations reprenaient timidement...

-Alors, donc... sur quoi puis-je vous renseignez Anko-Sama? Demanda l'informateur qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir vivant.

La traqueuse aux serpents ne répondit pas et attendit que lui soit servis une bouteille de saké et sa coupelle ainsi qu'une généreuse assiette de dangos. Elle avala d'un trait une coupelle d'alcool et engloutit une pâtisserie.

-Esgnrmff cerf tgnu graousaignuf ?

-Euh... Quoi?

-EST-CE QUE TU SAIS POURQUOI LES HOMMES SONT AUSSI CON!

-Mais!

-ET INCOMPREHENSIBLES?

-Je...

-ET CHIANTS!

-C'est...

-MAIS NON, TU SAIS PAS TOI! TU SAIS RIEN ! TOUS LES MEMES!

Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle et chacun s'occupa à avoir l'air invisible. L'informateur aussi mais il n'avait malheureusement pas reçu d'entrainement shinobi.

-Pitié! Je dirais tout ce que je sais! Implora-t-il au bord des larmes.

Anko se resservit du saké et l'avala cul-sec.

-Il me faudrait tout ce que tu sais sur un groupe qui se ferrait appeler « Onimaru ». Lâcha la kunoïchi d'un air sombre.

Le vendeur d'informations déglutit avec peine.

-Je...ne sais rien.

Un kunaï se planta juste entre deux des doigts de la main qu'il avait posé sur la table et Anko termina une nouvelle coupelle.

-B...bon, mais ce sera cher!

La disciple du serpent lui lança un des regards préférés de son maître. Celui de « la-vipère-buveuse-de-sang-qui-te-déchire-les-entrailles-en-ricanant ». Effet garanti.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un groupe de ce nom qui recrute beaucoup de petites frappes en ce moment, je ne sais rien de plus mais je peux vous indiquer des collègues qui en seront peut-être plus, est ce que je peux avoir la vie sauve s'il vous plait? Débita l'homme d'une seule traite, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Anko lui tendit une feuille et un stylo en finissant sa boisson à même la bouteille. Elle tapota le papier et son interlocuteur se mit à écrire comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas). La jeune femme attrapa ses dangos restants, le document griffonné et se leva, quittant l'établissement.

L'informateur leva une main tremblante.

-Patron! Servez-moi ce que vous avez de plus fort!

[OOO]

Le shinobi à l'éclair pourfendeur se retourna d'un seul bloc. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre... Cette voix contenant assez d'énergie pour sortir Shikamaru Nara de sa sieste après le déjeuner... Cette voix assez forte pour briser le calme de Neji Hyûga et Sasuke en même temps... Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne!

Le ninja scruta la foule et trouva immédiatement une preuve de ce qu'il redoutait. Dépassant d'une ou deux têtes de la foule, Jiraya-Sensei (aisément reconnaissable à sa crinière blanche) avançait le long de l'avenue, parlant à une personne bien plus petite, à savoir la propriétaire de la voix précédemment entendue. Naruto! Si jamais il le voyait entrer dans une boutique de vêtements féminins, sa réputation était fichue! Il allait perdre toute crédibilité! Son disciple blond était juste incapable de s'empêcher de bavarder!

Kakashi, dans une magnifique démonstration de déplacement ninpô, plongeât tête la première derrière la charrette d'un vendeur de nouille ambulant, se dissimulant aux yeux des deux shinobis qui arrivaient.

-Que...? Fit le marchand heberlué.

-Shhhhh! Répondit Kakashi, un doigt devant la bouche. Shinobi en mission! Vingt-cinq ryôs pour vous si vous la fermez! Et je vous commande un maxi-bol de nouilles!

-Bien monsieur, mais quel goût voulez-v...?

-On s'en fiche! Fermez-là et regardez ailleurs!

Kakashi s'assit en tailleur derrière la chariote en prit son bol. Il avala de travers sa première bouchée.

-Naruto! Que dirais-tu d'un bon bol de ramens?

-Pour de vrai, Ero-Sennin? Braya le ninja-orange! Trop cool! Je vais en prendre un au bœuf. Mais pourquoi cet élan de générosité?

-Euh...pour te féliciter de ton dévouement à l'entrainement!

-Chouette.

Toujours embusqué, le fils du croc blanc sentit avec terreur son maitre et son disciple approcher. Comment expliquer à Naruto se qu'il faisait accroupi derrière une échoppe de nouille ambulante.

La demi-heure suivante fut une éternité pour lui. Lorsque Jiraya et Naruto partirent enfin, le bol de ramens était froid depuis longtemps entre les mains du jônin. Il se releva, un peu piteux, posa le bol sur le comptoir, sortit son porte-feuille et paya la récompense promise. Alors qu'il partait, le vendeur le reteint.

-Attendez!

-Qu'y a t-il?

-Le grand type aux cheveux blond à laissé discrètement ça pour vous!

Kakashi saisit le carré de papier plié et le lut. Il reconnut l'écriture nerveuse et rapide de l'ermite écrivain : « Pense à prendre en compte la personnalité de la donzelle! C'est la clef du succès! Signé: Jiraya »

Kakashi soupira profondément en entrant dans la boutique qu'il visait initialement; ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il réussirait à tromper l'ermite aux crapauds...

[OOO]

Les choses n'allaient pas non plus exactement de la manière dont l'avait espéré la kunoïchi traqueuse. Certes elle obtenait des informations, parfois assez intéressantes, mais uniquement au compte-goutte. Aucun n'était un courant de grand chose et tous se renvoyaient la balle. Habituellement, les gens de cette profession répugnaient à envoyer le client chez la concurrence, mais Anko savait comment manier les hommes...les femmes aussi d'ailleurs... En fait, tous les humains tenant un tant soit peu à leurs organes avait une certaine tendance à donner assez rapidement à la jeune femme ce qu'elle voulait. Sauf cet abruti de Hatake, bien sûr!

D'ailleurs c'était lui l'autre cause de l'état de la kunoïchi. Pourquoi était il aussi bête? Et quel mufle! Alors qu'elle avait fait l'effort de lui offrir des chocolats, lui...! Elle s'était même humiliée en oubliant la carte « Giri »! Et il n'avait rien remarqué!

Pas qu'elle ait attendu quoi que ce soit de lui bien sûr! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, enfin! Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne une énième groupie du fan-club de Kakashi! Mais quand même... Il aurait pu faire un effort quoi! Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'ils bossaient ensemble! Et il y avait eu le coup de la bataille de boules de neige! Et quand ils s'étaient retrouvé à rouler par terre! Elle, serré contre lui et...

-« Wow, wow, wow! Concentration, Anko! Qu'est ce qui me prend de penser à ça? Ça doit être le saké...J'en suis à combien de bouteilles déjà? Deux...? Trois...? Oh, je sais plus... »

L'invocatrice de serpents se resservit un verre et se reconcentra un peu sur ce que disait la femme aux airs louche qui lui faisait face. Mais quand même! Quel idiot cet Hatake!

[OOO]

Kakashi ressortait de la boutique assez embêté. Ils étaient marrants avec leurs conseils! Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait des goûts vestimentaires d'Anko? Ses couleurs favorites? Les marques qu'elle aimait porter? De toute façon, étais-ce de sa faute à lui si c'était les cotes de mailles et les vêtements de combat qui lui allaient le mieux?

D'un pas rageur, il reprit sa marche...et s'arrêta net! A quelques pas devant lui, Izumo et Kotetsu regardaient une vitrine, les bras chargés de paquets.

« Damned! Si jamais ces deux là me voient en train de faire les boutiques, la vieille Tsunade sera au courant! Et elle est capable de raconter ça à tous le village pour me faire suer! Vite! Une planque! »

Kakashi incanta et s'infiltra dans le sol à l'instant même où les deux chûnins se retournaient dans sa direction.

-Izumo, t'as pas entendu un bruit?

-Non... Encore que maintenant que tu le dis...

Les deux hommes approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent juste à l'endroit où le pourfendeur d'éclairs était enfoui.

-Mouais. J'ai cru entendre reconnaître une voix, mais bon...

-« Barrez-vous de là! »

-Moi aussi. On à dû confondre.

-« C'est ça! Cassez-vous! »

-Sinon cette personne serait venue nous parler!

-« Non! Et oust! »

-Bon, allons-y. Dame Tsunade attends ses courses.

-« Allez-y les grouillots! Et cessez de me marcher sur la tronche! »

Les deux shinobis s'éloignèrent en continuant à discuter et Kakashi put ressortir du sol. Quelle plaie! Il n'allait quand même pas tomber sur tout Konoha, non?

-Kakashi! Mon cher rival!

Le shinobi aux cheveux gris se retourna d'un air las. La panthère de jade s'avançait vers lui en faisait de grands gestes de la main, suivi par ses trois disciples...

[OOO]

Une demi-heure... Une demi-heure complète! C'est le temps qu'il avait fallut à Kakashi pour se débarrasser de Gaï. Et encore! Heureusement que les disciples de ce dernier avaient fini par rappeler à leur maître qu'ils avaient une mission, faute de quoi cela aurait encore pu durer encore longtemps!

Il semblait au ninja borgne qu'il avait réussit à noyer le poisson auprès de Lee et Gaï, mais il faudrait qu'il s'assure que Tenten et Neji n'avaient pas saisit plus que le nécessaire...

Et en plus il ne trouvait rien! A croire que ces gens n'avaient aucun goût! Enfin, merde quoi! Konoha n'était pas loin et donc Tanzaku était continuellement visité par des shinobis, ils devaient bien avoir l'habitude d'habiller les kunoïchis dans ce patelin, non?

Encore une demi heure et Kakashi avait fait toute la rue, toutes les boutiques de vêtements et...rien. Rien de rien. C'était à pleurer. Il n'allait quand même pas rentrer bredouille, non?

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Installé à même le trottoir, un homme avait disposé sur un tissu des dizaines de petits bijoux et autres babioles qu'il avait manifestement fabriqués lui même. Et la lumière du soleil qui descendait dans le ciel venait de se refléter sur l'un d'entre eux. Mû par une soudaine inspiration, le ninja copieur s'avança et se saisit de l'objet.

Au bout d'une fine chainette, un petit serpent aux longs crochets semblait prêt à mordre la main dans laquelle le ninja venait de le saisir. Enroulé sur lui même, il ressemblait à un ressort bourré d'énergie qui ne demande qu'à se détendre.

-C'est quoi comme matériau? De l'argent?

-Non, m'sieur! De l'acier inoxydable! Et la chaine aussi, c'est moins précieux mais c'est moins d'entretien! Répondit le chaland en riant.

C'était idiot. Même pas un métal précieux! De l'acier! On n'offrait pas ça à une femme... Oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une femme aussi tranchante qu'un sabre. Aussi résistante et pourtant souple que le dit-métal...

-J'en ai vendu pas mal ces derniers temps... Ça plait toujours les petits bijoux comme ça!

Pourtant, Asuma avait dit d'éviter ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait d'Anko après tout? Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre à aller faire les boutiques, alors lui offrir des fringues... Là c'était simple, pas encombrant et ça lui correspondait bien.

-Je vous le prends... Murmura Kakashi en sortant son portefeuille de sa sacoche.

Il était un peu troublé. Depuis quand savait-il aussi bien ce qui plaisait à Anko? Et surtout depuis quand ça lui importait autant de la remercier pour des pauvres chocolats? Il en était envahi tous les ans... Alors pourquoi juste cette fois là...?

Absorbé dans ses pensées, le shinobi paya sans même essayer de marcher et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il fit volte-face.

-Dîtes, vous pourriez me faire un paquet? C'est pour le jour blanc...

-Hein? Bah, si vous voulez, mais vous êtes un peu en retard, non?

-Comment ça... C'est bien demain, non? Fit Kakashi, soudain anxieux.

-Hahaha! Non! C'est aujourd'hui, chef! Elle doit vous en vouloir la donzelle si z'avez oublié!

-...

-...

-Vous plaisantez?

-Non, pourquoi? J'ai vu juste ?

-Merde.

[OOO]

Anko ne marchait plus très droit. Mais déjà elle arrivait à marcher, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit au vu de son taux d'alcoolémie. Elle avançait doucement en zigzaguant en direction de la porte de Tanzaku où elle avait rendez-vous avec son équipier pour rentre à Konoha.

Le pire c'est qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se retrouvait dans cet état chaque fois qu'elle buvait. Mais là c'était pas de sa faute! C'était les informateurs qui l'avaient fait boire! Tout était de leur faute! Et de celle de Hatake, aussi! Quel enfoiré ce type! Aucun tact! Il aurait quand même put la remercier pour ses chocolats! Et lui faire un petit cadeau! Et peut-être la bise... Voir plus...

Anko se mit à rire toute seule et rougit plus que ce que sous l'effet de l'alcool. C'est à ce moment qu'elle repéra la tignasse grise de son comparse à qui faisait les cent pas sur la petite place devant la porte. Dans un soudain élan d'affection, elle s'élança, tituba, renversa une poubelle, faillit se ramasser lamentablement, se rattrapa de justesse et finalement se jeta dans les bras de Kakashi.

-HATAAAKEEEEEE! Hurla-t-elle d'un voix joyeuse.

-Euh...salut Anko. Répondit le shinobi un peu étonné. Tout va bien.

-Naaaaaaan! Parce que t'es trop méchant! Rigola le kunoïchi, hilare.

-De quoi...?

-Paske...paske... Tu... Hihihihihihihihi!

-Anko...tu as bu?

-Juste un peu...

-Vraiment?

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un instant, fronçant les sourcils comme si elle peinait à rassembler ses idées (ce qui était le cas).

-Boooh... Juste un verre ou deux!

-...

-Ou trois...

-Anko...

-BON D'ACCORD! J'AI PICOLE TANT QUE J'AI PU! Hurla telle dans les oreilles (et les bras) du ninja.

Kakashi fit une petite prière mentale pour ses défunts tympans et soupira.

-Pfff... T'as pas honte de te mettre minable comme ça? Que dirais Tsunade si elle te voyait comme ça?

-Je m'en fouuuuuuuuuuuuus! Elle picole plus que moi la vieille.

-Et Kurenaï? Tenta le copieur.

La mention de sa meilleure amie sembla atteindre la traqueuse qui fit la moue.

-Beuuuh... De toute façon c'est de ta faute! T'avais qu'à pas oublier le jour blanc! T'es trop méchaaaaaaant!

Sur ces mots, passant du rire aux larmes, elle se mit à sangloter sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Très décontenancé, la tenant toujours dans ses bras, celui-ci tenta maladroitement de la réconforter en lui tapotant le dos.

-Mais, non! Regarde! Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi!

A ces mots, celui qui avait passée sa journée à le chercher sortit son cadeau de sa poche. Anko décolla son nez de sa veste, essuya ses yeux humides et les leva vers le pendentif que Kakashi agitait entre leurs visages. Elle eut un grand sourire qui fit rater un battement cardiaque à l'homme.

-C'est joli... Merci...Kakashi...

-Content que ça te plaise... Répondit celui-ci, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Ah! Euh...joyeux jour blanc! Et merci pour tes chocolats! C'était très bon!

-Pas d'quoi... Tu me le mets?

Lae shinobi s'exécuta (après s'être escrimé deux bonnes minutes avec cette sa...rie de fermeture!) et la jeune femme se retourna vers lui en contemplant l'objet. Et soudain, elle se rejeta dans ses bras (ou plutôt elle tomba semi-volontairement en avant, dans la direction de ses bras...).

-Merci... C'est gent... ZZZZZZ.

-Anko?

-zzz

-Anko...tu...tu ne te serais pas endormie quand même?

-Non, je fais semblant...

-Ah, d'accord.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, Kakashi se retourna dans les bras de la kunoïchi, se baissa, et la chargea sur son dos. Le voyage du retour risquait d'être un peu plus long que l'aller... Mais étrangement ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça!

[OOO]

Le shinobi au sharingan cheminait depuis une demi-heure sur la route qui reliait la ville de Tanzaku au village caché de Konoha, lorsqu'un rire s'éleva derrière lui.

-Hihihihihihi...

-Anko? Tout va bien?

-Vouiiiiii... C'est parce que... parce que...

-Parce que...?

-Parce que tu me porte sur ton dos...

-Ah! Je pensais plutôt que tu allais me menacer de me tuer si je parlais de ça à qui que ce soit!

-Moui... Eh, bah on n'a qu'à dire ça, Kakashi...

-Et tu m'appelle Kakashi, maintenant? Fit celui-ci, ravi sans savoir pour quelle raison. Je ne suis plus « Hatake »?

-Non.

-Ah.

-Bah ouais.

S'en suivit un moment de silence... Que Anko finit par rompre.

-Ça t'ennuie?

-Pas vraiment... C'est juste que...ça change quoi!

Anko, bougea sur le dos de son porteur pour s'installer plus confortablement, frottant et largement ses cuisses sur les hanches de celui-ci et écrasant sa poitrine sur son dos. Si kakashi n'avait pas porté de masque et s'il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, elle aurait put le voir esquisser un grand sourire. Ce fut à lui de rire.

-Ha-ha...

-Quoi? Fit la traqueuse en posa son menton sur l'épaule du ninja.

-Rien, rien... Je me disais que c'était chouette que tu m'appelle par mon prénom... C'était un peu formel quand même!

La figure déjà bien rouge d'Anko s'empourpra d'avantage.

-Te...te fais pas d'idée! C'est juste que...! Que...! Je...!

La phrase resta en suspend et la kunoïchi finit par s'endormir à nouveau, comme en témoignait sa respiration qui ralentissait.

Kakashi soupira profondément, recala la maitresse des serpents sur son dos et continua sa marche.

-Toi aussi tu me plais, Anko... Murmura-t-il.

[OOO]

Voilà, voilà! Est-ce que ça vous à plus? Personne n'est intoxiqué à la guimauve? (Non? Dommage...)

Plus ça va plus je les adore ces deux là! Ils vont faire des étincelles, je peux vous le promettre! Je vais envoyer du lourd dans le prochain chapitre! Alors je compte sur vous pour le mois d'avril!

Lachez-vous dans les reviews, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfic (même sans reviews! lisez, c'est tout!) et au mois prochain.

Akumatari, le démon au katana.

(Chneufleur s'est encore admirablement battue (ou pas) contre les fautes. Et elle vous dit ceci : « Sérieusement les gens, si vous voulez de la VRAIE guimauve, lisez du yaoi quoi! ^w^. Ouais, ouais, je fais de l'anti-pub à Aku. (non, vraiment, lisez du yaoi !). Et aussi honte à moi qui fait mal mon boulot de beta »)


	4. Avril: Quel temps de chien!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** C'est le mois d'avril ! J'espère que je vais avoir le temps de l'écrire à temps ! (pour info, on est le 25 à 22h32 lorsque j'écris ces mots…). Ça m'apprendra à procrastiner (prenez un dictionnaire !)

Au menu de ce mois, de la pluie, de la baston et…

**Avril:** Quel temps de chien !

_Le mois d'Avril amène avec lui la pluie,_

_ Temps idéal pour un bain aux sources entre amies._

_ Mais lorsque se réveillent la peine et la colère,_

_ Il faut alors dire les mots qui soulagent les nerfs._

[OOO]

La pluie tombait depuis des jours sur le village des feuilles et une bonne partie du pays du feu. Détrempant la terre, élevant le niveau des rivières, toute cette eau installait une atmosphère humide et brumeuse, extrêmement propice aux actions shinobi. Et justement…

Assise à une table d'une échoppe de restauration, Anko regardait tomber la pluie en mâchonnant des dangos.

Elle était contente d'avoir une mission risquée à accomplir, ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur quelque chose pendant un moment. Depuis quelques temps elle avait la tête ailleurs, une sorte de…baisse de morale. Et puis elle se disputait tous le temps avec Hatake. Elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs même plus vraiment pourquoi ! Mais de toute façon c'était de sa faute à lui !

La sortant de ses pensées, Kurenaï entra et s'installa à coté d'elle sur son banc. La magnifique maîtresse des illusions essora ses longs cheveux par terre et se saisit du verre de shiruko chaud que lui tendait sa comparse.

-C'est bon ? Demanda la kunoïchi-serpent.

-Oui, merci ! Je n'adore sans doute pas le haricot rouge autant que toi mais je dois avouer que ça réchauffe agréablement !

-Kurenaï…je parlais du dispositif…

-Oh !

-…

-Euh…oui, oui ! C'est prêt ! Je viens de laisser Asuma…

-D'où ton air absent… ?

-Tu peux parler ! Tu n'a rien voulu me dire, mais depuis deux semaines tu n'es plus toi-même ! Fit la femme aux yeux rouges l'air faussement scandalisée.

-Je suis tout-à-fait normale ! Rétorqua son amie. Je ne vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu veux parler !

-Bien sûr.

-Et ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses !

-Évidemment.

-Surtout pas à propos de Kakashi !

-Naturellement.

-Je m'en fiche pas mal qu'on ne se supporte plus depuis deux semaines !

-Bien entendu.

-…

-…

-C'est quoi ce sourire entendu… ?

-Mais rien ma chérie… On se concentre sur la mission ?

-Mouais…

En quelques mots, Kurenaï indiqua à Anko les positions qu'avaient prises Aoba, Raïdo, Genma, Asuma, Kakashi et Gaï pour les couvrir. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à passer à l'action. La traqueuse se leva et déposa quelques ryôs sur la place qu'elle avait occupée pour surveiller leur objectif pendant la mise en place de leurs alliés. Un rictus mauvais apparut sur son visage.

-On y va…

Quittant la chaleur de l'échoppe où elles se trouvaient, les deux femmes se dirigèrent en rasant les murs vers l'établissement de bains qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Elles entrèrent dans l'établissement, payèrent leurs places et se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire féminin.

Tandis qu'elles se déshabillaient, Anko eut soudain un doute.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça ?

Kurenaï s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille après s'être assurée que la pièce était vide.

-On est là pour récupérer des documents que possède une chef de bande qui semble faire partie d' « Onimaru ». Enfin mais tu écoutais pendant qu'on préparait la mission ou quoi ?

-Tsssss… Ça je sais ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est POURQUOI, on doit prendre un bain pour ça. C'était pas plus simple de s'introduire dans le vestiaire après l'arrivée de la cible au lieu de l'attendre en cuisant dans le bassin ?

Kurenaï regarda son amie en écarquillant ses magnifiques yeux rouges.

-Allons donc ! Pour une fois qu'on à l'occasion de prendre un bon bain dans une source au frais de Konoha ! Et sous la pluie en plus ! C'est le summum !

-Mouais…

Les deux jônins finirent de se dévêtir, s'enroulèrent dans de grandes serviettes de bains et entrèrent dans la salle de douche. Elles s' assirent cote à cote et commencèrent leur toilette avant le bain.

La salle était entièrement vide à cause de l'heure matinale, l'établissement venant juste d'ouvrir. C'était parfait, pas de civil en cas d'incident. D'après leurs infos, la femme qu'elles devaient voler venait se baigner tous les matins à la même heure, se séparant par la même occasion de tous ses gardes du corps de sexe masculin. Seules restaient entre deux et quatre combattantes chargées de sa protection rapprochée. C'était également le seul moment ou elle se séparait du rouleau que convoitait Konoha, laissé sous la garde d'une seule personne dans le vestiaire.

Alors qu'elle se shampooingnait vigoureusement les cheveux, Anko remarqua que sa camarade la regardait fixement. Celle-ci poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

-Quoi ?

-Rien…Je me disais juste que la nature n'était pas toujours très équitable…

-Euh… Comment je suis sensée comprendre ça ? Demanda Anko en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh ! J'étais plutôt admirative…

-Hey ! Où est-ce que tu regarde !

-Allons, tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir honte ! Il y en a qui tuerait pour en avoir des comme ça…

-Ah, ne recommence pas, hein !

-Pffff… C'est vraiment pas juste… Fit l'illusionniste avec une moue charmante. Enfin, bon… Allez, pour te montrer que je ne suis pas jalouse, je vais te frotter le dos !

-Hein ! Quoi ! Non, mais c'est vraiment pas la peine ! Je peux le faire toute seule… Hiiiiii ! Kurenaï, arrêta ça tout de suiiiiiiiiiite !

[OOO]

Depuis une vingtaine de minutes, les six membres masculins du groupe « anti-ogre » formé par le Godaime Hokage était en position pour sécuriser l'action de leurs coéquipières. Genma, Raïdo et Gaï étaient postés dans les rues alentour pour prévenir une éventuelle arrivée massive de renforts. Aoba avait remplacée Anko à la surveillance de l'entrée. Kakashi et Asuma se partageaient la protection directe des kunoïchis. Ce qui avait posé un problème que personne n'avait vraiment anticipé.

En effet, la logique veut que pour protéger quelqu'un on le surveille. C'est-à-dire qu'on garde un œil sur lui… Ceci n'est certes pas un problème pour des shinobis aussi entrainés que le copieur et le fumeur. Les choses se compliquent quand les personnes à surveiller sont de magnifiques jeunes femmes, qui ne les laissent absolument pas indifférents et qui de plus sont dans la « tenue » adéquate pour prendre un bain !

Kakashi dégluti avec peine. Les yeux collés à ses jumelles, il observait tour à tour différents endroits de l'établissement en plein air pour détecter une éventuelle menace. Et chaque fois qu'il passait à la position de ses camarades (visibles dans la salle de douche par la porte entrouverte du bassin extérieur), il devait se faire violence pour passer à autre chose et détourner le regard.

D'autant que Kurenaï avait manifestement décidé de laver le dos de sa comparse malgré ses protestations; Jiraya-Sensei aurait probablement tué pour être à sa place. D'ailleurs une chose devenait évidente. Tous le monde savait que la genjutsuka était très jolie (la moitié des hommes du village haïssaient Asuma pour cela) mais là, il se rendait compte qu'Anko était TROP-BIEN-FICHUE !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant lever les yeux de son observation. Son équipier le regardait d'un air gêné.

-Hum… Kakashi… Tu veux bien me rendre un service…? Demanda le manieur du vent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que tu veux bien te passer de tes jumelles s'il-te-plaît ? Je sais que c'est pas professionnel de demander ça mais…

-De quoi ?

-Enfin tu vois… Il y a Kurenaï et… ça m'ennuierait d'être amené à… « te pousser à rencontrer des circonstance augmentant la probabilité de ta rencontre avec un élément pouvant entrainer ta cessation d'existence prématurée »…

-…

Kakashi posa ses jumelles avec un grand sourire.

-OK, pas de problème…

-Arrête de rire.

-Hinhinhin… Mais tu fais quoi là ?

Asuma retira ses yeux de sa propre paire de jumelle.

-Eh bien je…

-Arrête.

-Oh, ça va ! Je l'ai déjà vue Kurenaï… On est ensemble tu sais ?

-C'est pas elle le problème.

Kakashi se rendit compte qu'il venait de se trahir en même temps qu'un horrible sourire triomphant apparaissait sur la figure de son ami. Le fils du croc blanc tenta de s'en sortir en faisant mine de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa surveillance (sans jumelles).

Malheureusement pour lui, Asuma n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le laisser s'en sortir ainsi.

-Mais alors…qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'ennuyer dans le fait que je… A moins que ce ne soit…?

-Oh, ça va, hein !

-Tu va finir par être un peu honnête, oui ?

-Pfff… C'est bon, t'as gagné…

-Aha ! Triompha le fils du Sandaime. Alors, tu en es où ? Vous avez avancé ?

Kakashi soupira.

-Non. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Depuis notre mission à Tanzaku on est tous le temps en train de s'engueuler ! J'y comprends plus rien…

-C'est normal, vous ne vous dites rien ! Si on ne communique pas, les sentiments ne passent pas !

-Ouais mais… Est-ce que je suis vraiment fait pour ça ?

Asuma rangea à son tour ses jumelles et s'assit à coté de son camarade.

-Tu penses encore à Obito et Rin ? Je ne les ai jamais bien connus…mais à mon avis ils ne voudraient pas que tu passe à coté de ça à cause d'eux…

-…

-Vraiment, tu devrais parler à Anko. Même si c'est pour décider de ne pas aller plus loin tous les deux. Au moins va lui parler et mettez vous d'accord.

-ça en vaut le coup ?

-Kurenaï est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux.

L'homme au sharingan se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu as peut-être raison…

Les deux hommes furent interrompus dans leur discussion par du bruit en provenance de leur radio. Aoba les prévenait que la cible et sa garde entraient dans l'établissement de bain. Ils se jetèrent à plat ventre en ressortant leurs jumelles.

[OOO]

Anko entra avec délectation dans l'eau chaude. Elle devait bien avouer que Kurenaï avait raison sur une chose : un bain thermal sous la pluie c'était divin ! Tout aurait été parfait si elle n'avait pas su que cet abruti d'Hatake était en train de se rincer l'œil. S'il espérait qu'elle allait desserrer sa serviette, il se mettait le doigt dans le sharingan !

Le pire c'est qu'elle savait bien au fond pourquoi elle en voulait tellement à Kakshi. Pourquoi elle l'asticotait en permanence.

Elle s'était montrée en position de faiblesse devant lui et elle détestait cette idée. Et lui il ne disait rien. Elle voulait juste qu'elle réagisse ! Elle voulait exister à ses yeux ! Qu'il perde son air détaché, comme s'il se sentait supérieur…

Il allait bien falloir qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour ça. Ça risquait de devenir dangereux en mission à la longue…

-Kurenaï…

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Très amusant… Désopilant.

-Holà ! Ça à l'air sérieux !

-C'est à propos de…d'Hatake ! Je…

-Parle-lui. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-Mais je…

La porte de la salle de douche s'ouvrit à cet instant, laissant entrer trois femmes qui plaisantaient bruyamment. Toutes les trois étaient tatouées en plusieurs endroits et portaient (outre leurs serviettes) différentes petites armes tranchantes. Sans saluer les kunoïchis, elles entrèrent dans l'eau et s'installèrent dans un coin du bassin dont elles avaient manifestement l'habitude.

-On attend cinq minutes comme prévu. Chuchota la kunoïchi aux yeux rouges.

-Ouais, tu hypnotises la garde et je m'occupe du rouleau. Ça va prendre quinze secondes !

-Chut !

Kurenaï posa une serviette mouillée sur ses cheveux et donna le change aux nouvelles arrivantes en reprenant la conversation.

-Et sinon ? A propos de ton problème avec ton homme…

-C'est pas mon homme !

-Ton petit ami ?

-C'était pas ça le problème !

-Bref, va lui parler. Sinon vous n'allez jamais avancer !

-Ben oui, mais… C'est pas si facile… !

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Anko foudroya du regard la chef de gang qui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille d'une de ses gardes du corps hilare en regardant dans sa direction.

La maîtresse des serpents réussit à garder son calme. De justesse. L'autre conne allait donc pouvoir garder ses boyaux à l'intérieur de son ventre. Coup de bol pour elle.

-Et donc je disais que je n'arrivais pas trop à savoir comment m'y prendre. Il n'est quand même pas super communicatif !

-Alors que toi tu es un modèle de sociabilité bien sûr… Plaisanta Kurenaï. Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Tu peux me croire ! Si je te disais le mal que j'ai eu à aborder Asuma !

-Hahaha ! Toi tu as eu du mal à parler à un homme ? J'y crois pas !

-Et pourtant ! C'est même lui qui à finit par faire le premier pas !

-Et comment il a fait ? Demanda Anko, pendue aux lèvres de son amie.

Celle-ci rougit délicatement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-En fait il a gaffé. On buvait un verre et il à eut un lapsus. Il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il « m'aime » après cela au lui de « me ramener »…

-…

-…

-C'est…

-Pitoyable… ?

-Trop mignon !

-T'es gentille, je…

Cette fois, les trois femmes d' « Onimaru » rirent en même temps, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil aux deux amies. Si kurenaï se contenta de les ignorer superbement, Anko bouillait sur place. Et ce n'était pas la faute du bain !

L'une des hors-la-loi chuchota une remarque particulièrement déplacée sur Kurenaï et sur « le type pour lequel cette mijaurée aux cheveux violets avait des vapeurs ».

Des femmes normales n'auraient probablement rien entendu. Mais l'ouïe surentrainée d'une kunoïchi pouvait le capter facilement. Une kunoïchi normale n'aurait pas réagit et aurait serrées les dents. Mais Anko n'était pas une kunoïchi normale toutes les kunoïchis n'ont pas été trahies par leur maître de la plus ignominieuse des manières. Après ça on à un peu de mal à supporter les atteintes à ceux auquel on tient…

Avant que l'illusionniste ait put réagir, Anko s'était levée, laissant tomber au passage sa serviette. Elle s'approcha, l'air furieux. Si elles avaient été moins sûres d'elles, les membres du gang de l'ogre auraient peut-être comprit qu'il était temps de se tirer en vitesse.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Demanda la chef d'un air goguenard.

-C'est toi mon problème, abrutie ! Siffla la traqueuse de Konoha. Alors tu va arrêter fissa de me gonfler ou je colore tous le bain en rouge avec la boue qui te sert de sang !

Le temps sembla se figer. Les trois criminelles se levèrent, faisant fasse à leur adversaire. Kurenaï saisit discrètement la lame cachée sous sa serviette pliée sur le bord. Tout n'était pas perdu, au contraire, la colère d'Anko pouvait leur donner une bonne raison de partir, il suffisait qu'elle réussisse à jouer le coup de « mais-non-c'est-pas-grave-aller-viens-on-s'en-va ».

La kunoïchi aux yeux rouges se leva avec l'intention de rejoindre rapidement son amie, tandis que le ton montait dans la dispute. Soudain, la chef de bande se retourna et dégaina son sabre court qu'elle avait posé sur le bord du bassin.

Et Kakashi lui tomba sur le dos, percuta sa nuque de son coude replié.

[OOO]

Pour tout dire, le shinobi au sharingan avait réagit sans vraiment avoir le temps d'y penser. Il avait d'abord sourit en voyant Anko se lever en furie et se diriger vers les membres du gang. Sa respiration s'était bloquée lorsque la serviette de la traqueuse était tombée, révélant ses formes sublimes. Et puis lorsque l'arme de la meneuse était sortie de son fourreau il avait senti son propre corps se détendre comme un ressort. Pendant l'instant précédant l'impact il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose: l'empêcher de blesser Anko...

-BLAM!

Dans une grande gerbe d'eau, il atterrit dans l'eau et son coude heurta violemment sa cible qui s'effondra en lâchant son arme. Face à lui, Anko, toujours intégralement nue, passa à l'action immédiatement. D'un bond, la kunoïchi aux cheveux violets se jeta sur la garde du corps à la gauche de Kakashi. Elle la plaqua contre le rebord du bassin et lui claqua violemment les tempes entre ses paumes, l'envoyant au pays des comateux et autres migraineux.

La dernière criminelle encore debout tenta d'appeler au secours au lieu de se mettre en position de combat. Ça n'aurait de manière pas changé grand chose. Le tranchant de la main du shinobi borgne lui coinça son cris dans la gorge. Un violent coup de genou au ventre la força à se courber en deux et un coup sec à la nuque lui fit perdre connaissance à son tour.

Le silence retomba sur les bains après ces quelques secondes d'agitation. En professionnels qu'ils étaient, les shinobis présents se mirent immédiatement en actions pour réparer la situation. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les langues de se délier.

-Bordel, Hatake! Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu! Siffla Anko en sortant de l'eau la chef de gang. J'avais la situation en main!

-J'ai vu ça! Rétorqua Kakashi qui vérifiait le pouls de sa seconde victime. Tu avais vraiment besoin de t'engueuler avec la cible?

L'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru fut piquée au vif.

-Ferme la! Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Tu ne comprends rien! Tu...

-Assez!

Kurenaï venait d'élever la voix. C'était assez rare pour qu'elle soit immédiatement obéie.

-Arrêtez tous les deux! On va déjà essayer de voir comment sauver la situation, on verra ensuite pour les engueulades!

Asuma atterrit sur le bord du bassin à coté de sa fiancée.

-D'autant que le Hokage voudra sans doute s'en charger pour ce qui est des engueulades.

Kakashi porta la main à son bandeau, révélant son œil rouge tandis qu'Anko remettait sa serviette.

-Bon... Je vais m'occuper du rouleau avec Anko, mon Sharingan devrait suffire pour une illusion qui durera le temps de recopier les documents. Kurenaï, tu t'occupe de la mémoire des trois autres?

-On va faire ça. Mais Anko reste avec moi; c'est Asuma qui t'accompagne.

-Eh bien...

-Ce n'est pas négociable! Et vous me ferrez le plaisir de régler la situation entre vous le plus tout possible tous les deux! C'est insupportable de voir deux amis se déchirer ainsi...

La genjutsuka se rapprocha des trois femmes évanouies et commença à incanter.

Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. La garde restée à l'intérieur n'eut aucune chance. Un léger bruit la fit se retourner et la seule chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut un inquiétant œil rouge où tournoyaient trois gouttes noires. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait quelques minutes plus tard, elle serait persuadée d'avoir seulement fermé les yeux quelques secondes. Et de toutes façon, le rouleau qu'elle protégeait serait exactement à la même place qu'auparavant, sans la moindre trace d'effraction...

Lorsque les shinobis ressortirent, les deux kunoïchis du groupe étaient en train de terminer leur mise en scène. Kurenaï terminait de place les trois membres du gang appuyée contre le rebord du bassin, dans la position dans laquelle elles étaient avant la disputes et Anko terminait de se maquiller un faux œil au beurre noire tout à fait convaincant à l'aide de terre et de sang tiré d'une coupure au doigt.

-Vous avez décidé quoi? Demanda le manieur de vent.

-On va leur faire croire qu'elle ont gagné la bagarre. Répondit l'illusionniste. J'ai effacé de force les dernières minutes de leurs mémoires et remplacé ça par de faux souvenir. Pour éviter que la vérité ne refasse surface, on va leur jouer un peu de théâtre Anko et moi...

Quelques instants plus tard, Kakashi et Asuma avaient regagné leur poste d'observation et gardaient un œil attentif sur la situation.

En contrebas, le maitresse des serpent était debout à deux pas de ses adversaires (toujours évanouies), sa camarade juste derrière elle. Kurenaï forma un mudra et les trois criminelles ouvrirent les yeux et se relevèrent comme des ressort. Dans le même mouvement, Anko se laissa tomber en arrière dans les bras de son amie en portant la main à son œil faussement blessé. La brune aux cheveux longs emmena sa coéquipière en arrière en jetant des regards craintifs aux trois brutes qui éclatèrent de rire. Les deux kunoïchi « s'enfuirent » sous les quolibets et disparurent bientôt derrière la porte coulissante des vestiaires...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, toute l'unité « anti-ogre » quittait la petite ville thermale sans encombre.

[OOO]

Personne ne parlait dans le bureau du Hokage. Les huit membres du commando qu'avait formé Tsunade étaient alignés devant leur chef et l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la rigolade. Asuma venait de terminer le rapport de mission et le silence de la princesse aux limace n'était pas de bon augure.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui vous à pris tous les deux? Souffla-t-elle le front posé sur une main.

Ni le chien ni le serpent ne répondit.

-Anko, Kakashi... Tous s'est bien fini mais ça aurait put très mal tourner... En plus maintenant les informations ne sont plus parfaitement sûres à cause des limites du genjutsu...

-C'est Hatake.

La manieuse de serpent venait de murmurer, la tête baissée, les poings serrés.

-Ah, vraiment? Répondit l'accusé.

-Oui! Je gérais la situation!

-En effet! Fit Kakashi d'un air ironique. Tellement que tu as failli tout faire dégénérer en bataille rangée...

-Je n'aurais pas mis la mission en danger!

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça aurait tournée!

-PARCE QUE TOI TU POUVAIS PEUT-ÊTRE?

-ET TOI TU CROIS QUE...

-STOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Tsunade venait de hurler. Les deux jônin se turent et tournèrent la tête vers le bureau.

-Vous deux vous sortez. Ordonna-t-elle en pointant le fenêtre du doigt.

-Mais nous...

-Sortez! Et vous reviendrez quand vous-vous serez expliqués. Vous devenez un danger pour vos coéquipiers et pour vous-même.

Kakashi s'exécuta et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il la franchit, aussitôt suivi par Anko et tous deux gravirent le mur du bâtiment à la verticale. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur la terrasse supérieur au milieu de laquelle ils se plantèrent face à face. Un lourd silence s'installa tandis que quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.

-Alors comme ça c'est de ma faute? Demanda Kakashi.

-Oui.

-Et comment j'aurais pu être sûr que ça n'allait pas mal tourner?

-Tu aurais du me faire confiance! On était coéquipiers!

-Et les coéquipiers veillent les uns sur les autres! Ils rattrapent leurs erreurs respectives.

-Je n'avais encore commis d'erreur!

-Pas encore? C'est presque un aveux...

Le tonnerre claqua en même temps que les nerfs d'Anko. Elle se précipita en avant et saisit son collègue par le col, le tirant contre elle.

-ME FAIT PAS CHIER A JOUER SUR LES MOTS HATAKE ! JE SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR!

-Tiens je ne suis plus « Kakashi » ? Dommage, j'aimais bien...

-POURQUOI TU ME CHERCHES? POURQUOI T'ES COMME CA AVEC MOI, BORDEL!

La pluie tombait drue à présent. Un éclair zébrait périodiquement le ciel. Anko baissa les yeux et posa son front contre le torse de Kakashi.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois comme ça... Pourquoi justement toi... Pourquoi...? Pourquoi? POURQUUUUUUUOI !

L'homme au sharingan saisit les poignets de la jeune femme.

-Parce que je t'aime espèce d'idiote!

Anko releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Kakashi, le regardant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

-Tu le crois ça Anko? Je suis shinobi depuis que j'ai l'âge de comprendre le monde qui m'entoure... Et toi...toi tu arrives et tu me fais perdre le contrôle de mon cœur. Peux-tu comprendre comme je t'ai détestée et aimée pour ça?

La kunoïchi ne répondit rien. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment; il lui broyait le cœur dans un étaux depuis plusieurs mois...

L'homme aux cheveux gris lui pris le visage entre ses mains, l'attirant vers le sien.

-Je ne sais jamais comment réagir avec toi, Anko... Je croyait savoir comment me comporter avec les humains. Comme rester suffisamment loin pour ne pas souffrir ou faire souffrir. Mais quand je suis avec toi...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'asticoter, comme pour m'assurer que tu es bien vivante... Et quand j'ai vu l'autre sortir son sabre, j'ai complètement perdu les pédales! Pitoyable, pas vrai?

La manieuse de serpent ne répondit toujours pas. Son visage était à présent à cinq centimètres de celui de son camarade. Les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur l'unique qui soit visible chez l'homme qui lui faisait face, elle ne sentait plus la pluie s'écraser sur elle, n'entendait plus que lui.

-Alors on fait quoi maintenant, Anko? Est-ce qu'on tente l'aventure...?

Anko baissa le masque de Kakashi d'un geste brusque et l'embrassa. De toutes ses forces. Ce fut avide mais sans violence, doux mais fort comme la pluie qui s'abattait sur eux,les trempant jusqu'aux os. Comme quelqu'un qui boirait pour la première fois après un trop long voyage dans le désert. Il continuèrent tant qu'ils le purent, ne s'arrêtant quelques instants que pour reprendre leur souffle.

Ce fut une libération. Un abandon et une victoire. Une grande bouffée d'espoir.

Enfin, après un moment qu'il lui sembla bien trop court, ils se résolurent à se séparer.

-On y retourne? Murmura Anko, d'un ton qu'elle n'avait encore jamais pris dans sa vie.

-Ouais... Ils vont finir par s'inquiéter.

[OOO]

Cette fois c'est l'effarement qui dominait chez le Hokage et les membres de l'unité « anti-ogre ».

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, trempés comme des soupes, Anko et Kakashi n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de prendre la faute sur eux, trouvant les excuses les plus vaseuses à l'autre. Pour un peu ils se serraient battus pour avoir tort! En plus le ninja-copieur n'avait plus son masque et la traqueuse au sang froid avait les cheveux défaits.

Tsunade les arrêta dans leur délire sous les regards de totale incompréhension (et un peu apitoyés) de leurs camarades.

-Bien... J'en conclus qu'il n'y aura plus de problème de cohésion au sein l'unité?

-Aucune! Firent les deux en coeur.

-Parfait. Sur ce, allez tous vous reposer, je vais transmettre les documents à la section décryptage et je vous recontacterai. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

Les huit jônin sortirent en saluant le cinquième et toujours en regardant avec incompréhension leurs collègues. Tsunade retint d'un geste les deux anciens « ennemis ».

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux? Demanda-t-elle, piquée par la curiosité. Je vous avais demandé de vous expliquer mais ça c'est ce que j'appelle des résultats probants!

Le chien et le serpent se regardèrent dans les yeux puis se retournèrent vers la princesse aux limaces.

-C'est Anko... Répondit Kakashi, tout sourire. Elle m'a tapé trop fort sur la tête...

-Tu remarquera que je n'ai visé aucun organe vitale. Glissa celle-ci dans un ricanement.

Kakashi pouffa de rire sous les yeux d'une Tsunade ébahie. Et sortit de la pièce, entrainant avec lui une Anko qui riait comme une gamine.

Lorsque ses deux combattants d'élites se furent éclipsés, Tsunade finit par sortir de sa stupeur et s'autorisa un franc sourire en comprenant ce qu'elle venait d'avoir sous les yeux... Elle allait bien s'amuser...

[OOO]

Voilà, voilà, voilà... (ton gêné)

Euh... S'il reste des gens qui ont eut la patience d'attendre ce chapitre sachez que je vous présente toutes mes plus plates excuses...

Pour infos nous sommes le 13 mai à 23h06 lorsque j'écris ces mots... J'ai donc moins de deux semaines de retard sur le mois d'Avril et je... Paaaaaaas tapeeeeeeeeeer ! Ma vie IRL est « un peu » chargée!

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour poster la suite le plus tôt possible. Normalement je serais dans les temps.

Sur ce, encore mille merci à ceux qui me lisent et/ou laissent des reviews!

A bientôt et bonne lecture sur !

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	5. Mai: Semaine d'or et patte de velours

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Me voici de retour pour le mois de Mai! Vous vous imaginez peut-être que Kakashi et Anko ont fini d'en baver...? Que vous êtes naïfs... (rire sadique et démoniaque)

**Mai:** Semaine d'or et patte de velours

_Au mois de Mai scintille la semaine dorée,_

_ Pour enfin un peu de repos bien mérité!_

_ Sauf que les shinobis n'ont pas de vacances,_

_ Pour un tout jeune couple ce n'est vraiment pas de chance._

[OOO]

Anko se retourna dans son futon, mal à l'aise. Allongé à coté d'elle, lui tournant le dos, se tenait Kakashi. Comme elle, il portait un léger kimono de nuit et elle entendait sa respiration paisible et régulière.

Ça faisait quoi...? Trois semaines depuis « l'épisode sous la pluie », comme elle aimait à l'appeler? Et elle se retrouvait déjà dans son lit? Certes, une bonne part des habitantes (et quelques habitants) du village de Konoha aurait sans aucun doute payé (ou tué...) pour être à sa place, mais quand même! C'était un peu rapide, non?

Se retournant à nouveau, la kunoïchi fixa le plafond et tenta de se remémorer les évènements récents...

[OOO]

Le cinquième mois de l'année est extrêmement calme au pays du feu. Ou du moins une semaine de ce mois, surnommée « Semaine Dorée ». Sur dix jours, il y a une grande concentration de jours fériés, tels que la commémoration de la fin de la première guerre shinobi et celle de l'accession au pouvoir de la dynastie Shijimi, que de nombreuses personnes prennent leurs vacances à ce moment.

De ce fait, les demandes de mission diminuent drastiquement pour le village shinobi, si bien que les ninjas qui l'habitent ont tendance à en profiter prendre leur (trop) rares congés...du moins ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir...

Par exemple, le Hokage n'en a pas. Il y a moins de travail mais il doit rester au village pour être prêt en cas de besoin. Les membres d'une hypothétique unité formée pour lutter contre un tout aussi hypothétique et mystérieux groupe criminel n'en ont pas non-plus. Ils doivent être mobilisables à tout instant...

Et justement, dans le bureau du Godaime Hokage, des espoirs de repos s'envolaient à tir d'aile. Encore que...

-Vous pourriez répéter ça? Demanda la traqueuse au sang froid en regardant sa supérieure comme si elle doutait de ses capacités mentales (ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.)

-Les oreilles ça se débouche ma vieille. Nota le ninja copieur à ses cotés.

-Kakashi, appelle-moi encore une fois « ma vieille »... Juste une fois... Et je te fais comprendre le sens du mot « douleur »... Pigé?

Kakashi se cura négligemment l'oreille avec son auriculaire.

-Désolé ma vieille, j'écoutais pas... Fit-il avec un franc sourire. Je viens de penser que je l'avais pas fait non plus.

-Haaataaaakeeee... Je vais te...!

-Hum hum!

Toussant dans son poing, Tsunade venait de réclamer l'attention. Elle ne revenait toujours pas des changements qui s'était opérés dans les relations entres ses deux ninjas d'élite. Ils se balançaient toujours autant de piques qu'avant, si ce n'est plus, mais il y avait entre eux une sorte de... complicité, qu'elle ne leur avait jamais vue auparavant.

Bien entendu, la vieille-femme-qui-ne-le-paraissait-pas avait bien une idée de la raison du pourquoi du comment de l'explication... Mais ce n'était pas drôle si elle ne les faisait pas avouer...si possible en les taquinant un peu avant! Et justement la mission qu'elle venait de sortir de son tiroir faisait son petit effet...

-Je disais, Anko, que toi et Kakashi allez vous rendre à la pension de vacance « Aosora » sur les bords du lac Mizuumi. Vous y passerez une semaine en tant que « Monsieur et Madame Mitarashi », de simples touristes en voyage de noce...

-Je refuse catégoriquement! Fit Anko en frappa du poing sur le bureau, rouge « à la Hinata ».

-Oh! Tu aurais préféré « Monsieur et Madame Hatake »? Le problème c'est que Kakashi est assez connu... On ne peut pas prendre de risque... Et puis la réservation est déjà faite de toute façon.

-Mais c'était pas ça le problème!

-Alors quoi? Demanda innocemment Tsunade.

-Moi? Mariée à ce type! S'insurgea la disciple du serpent blanc. Jamais! Plutôt aller jouer l'intégralité des livres de Jiraya sur la place centrale!

-Ah ouais?

Les deux kunoïchis présentes se tournèrent d'un air dégouté vers le lecteur assidu qui, le regard fuyant, tentait à présent de disparaitre derrière l'un des dits-livres.

-Euh... Oubliez ça...

-Non, non... Je note Hatake... On en reparlera.

-Hum! Et sinon, Hokage-Sama... J'imagine que cette mission d'infiltration à un rapport avec les documents récupérés aux bains?

La princesse aux limaces décida de sauver son meilleur homme et saisit donc la perche qu'il tendait.

-Exactement. Ces documents contenaient le code utilisé par « Onimaru » pour les messages. Après quelques jours de travail, la section décryptage à réussi à en trouver la clef.

-Balaises les rats de bibliothèque. Persiffla le serpent.

-Tu sais ça te ferrais pas de mal de lire un peu de temps en temps... Répliqua le chien.

-Et j'imagine que c'est toi qui va me conseiller de la grande littérature? Dans le genre livre à couverture orange?

-...

Profitant de l'interruption, Tsunade avait sortit un certain nombre de documents de son bureau.

-ET DONC...! Comme je le disais, nous avons récupéré leur code qui nous à permis de décrypter une missive précédemment interceptée.

Les deux shinobis se penchèrent sur le rectangle de papier plié que désignait leur chef de l'index. La feuille contenait une écriture rapide et nerveuse à l'encre noire. Entre chaque ligne, les shinobis décrypteurs avaient rajouté en rouge la traduction du texte apparemment sans intérêt.

-Ce n'est pas l'original, n'est-ce-pas Hokage-Sama?

-Non, en effet. La lettre est bien arrivée à son destinataire. C'est Raidô qui à interceptée ceci, il l'a recopiée avant de relâcher le pigeon voyageur qui le transportait.

-Et comment il a su que c'était une lettre d'Onimaru? Sans la traduction ça ressemble vraiment à... un récit de vacances!

-Super chiant en plus...

-Merci Anko... Il pistait un malfrat qu'il soupçonnait d'être messager pour l'organisation. Et puis...

-Et puis?

-Il y avait une tête d'ogre stylisée sur le bas de la vraie lettre. Avoua la cinquième en faisant la moue.

-...

-...

-Oui, nous sommes bien d'accord: il y aussi de gros abrutis dans les bandes criminelles.

Anko et Kakashi se replongèrent dans la lecture de la traduction du message. D'après ce qu'ils comprirent, le groupe Onimaru « conviait » un certain Tetsukabuto-Sama à un « rendez-vous d'affaire »... justement dans la pension où Tsunade envoyait ses hommes!

-Tetsukabuto... Ce n'est pas un industriel qui fait dans la métallurgie? Demanda le shinobi aux cheveux gris.

-Exactement! Répondit sa supérieure. Et en particulier dans l'armement... Il fournit une partie des armées du Feu et de la Foudre...

-En gros il est dans le coup...? Supposa la kunoïchi aux prunelles violettes.

-Ça c'est à vous de me le dire! La lettre ne permet pas de conclure... Départ en début d'après-midi. Arrivée le soir en voiture à cheval pour la discrétion. Tetsukabuto devrait arriver trois jours après vous. Je compte sur vous pour en apprendre le maximum! C'est peut-être une chance unique d'en apprendre plus sur Onimaru!

Kakashi montra son approbation d'un signe de tête. Anko en revanche n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Ça ne règle pas le problème principal!

-C'est à dire?

-Pourquoi on doit jouer au couple marié?

-Au couple de jeunes mariés... Souffla Kakashi.

-La ferme! Alors? Pourquoi?

Le Hokage soupira.

-Eh bien il n'y a pas de meilleure couverture que celle-ci.

-Et pourquoi pas juste des amis?

-Un homme et une femme « amis » qui partent en vacance ensembles c'est louche. Ça fait couple illégitime et ça attire l'attention. Des mariés en voyage de noce c'est mieux.

-Et pourquoi nous? Vous pouviez pas demander à Kurenaï et Asuma? C'était plus crédible!

-Ils doivent s'occuper de leurs équipes. L'examen chûnin approche.

-Et pourquoi on n'y va pas juste pour s'y introduire discrètement et espionner la conversation?

-On ne sait pas quand à lieu exactement le rendez-vous. Vous devez être sur place.

-Et pourquoi on à besoin d'y aller trois jours avant la cible?

-Tu ne voudrais pas te lancer dans une telle mission sans faire de repérage, Anko? Une traqueuse comme toi...

-Et pourquoi il nous faudrait trois jours pour examiner une pauvre pension de vacances?

-Parce qu'il faut aussi vérifier les alentours. Et que c'est près de la frontière du pays de la Foudre. Vous ne connaissez pas trop la région.

-Et pourquoi vous avez réponse à tout?

Tsunade se leva et ouvrit les bras, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-C'est mon travail! Je suis Hokage!

-Et merde...

-Plains-toi! Dis-toi que dans quelques années, il est probable que ce soit Naruto Uzumaki à ma place!

Anko se remémora un souvenir d'un certain examen chûnin et ne pût réprimer un frisson.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez pas que je l'assassine avant, Hokage-Sama?

Kakashi se mit à rire.

-Ça m'ennuierait beaucoup que tu fasses ça, Anko-Chan!

-Anko-Chan?

-Tu vois Anko, ça c'est l'attitude responsable d'un sensei. Apprécia la kunoïchi du trio légendaire. Toujours préoccupé par le sort de ses chers disciples!

-Oh c'est pas ça!

-Hein?

-C'est juste qu'il m'a tellement rabattu les oreilles de son rêve que ça me gonflerai d'avoir enduré tout ça pour rien. En plus Anko risque la vie de ses serpents sur ce coup: ce petit est une vraie boule de nerfs! Indigestion assurée!

La blonde plantureuse se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… Et maintenant… DEHORS !

Les deux jônins sortirent sans demander leur reste.

[OOO]

Se retournant une énième fois dans le fûton, Anko ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire désabusé dans le noir. Voilà comment les choses avaient commencées à mal tourner…

A près avoir reçu la mission, elle était retournée chez elle pour faire sa valise. Etant donné le contenu de sa garde-robe, ça n'avait pas été très long… Une ou deux tenues de combat, son kimono vert, des parchemins d'invocation, une trousse de toilette qui camouflait sa collection de poisons, un paquet contenant des habits civils (empruntés à Kurenaï pour l'occasion) et des kunaïs à foison. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment jeune mariée…mais de toutes façons, elle n'était PAS une jeune mariée !

Le voyage en calèche s'était bien passé même s'il avait été atrocement chiant. Kakashi avait passé son temps à lire ses livres louches et elle n'avait pas desserrées les lèvres.

Les véritables problèmes étaient véritablement apparus à leur arrivée à la pension « Aosora ». Déjà elle avait dû commencer à jouer son rôle en parcourant les dix mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée accrochée comme une cruche au bras de Kakashi. Elle n'avait put se venger qu'en laissant « son homme » porter leur deux valises. Maigre consolation…

-Ah ! Vous devez être Monsieur et Madame Mitarashi ? Avait supposé la réceptionniste en les accueillant. Si vous voulez bien signer le registre…

Kakashi avait apposé une (fausse) signature sur le livre pendant que sa compagne grinçait des dents. Pour l'occasion, l'homme au sharingan avait retiré son masque et utilisé une simple bande de tissu blanc pour masquer son œil. Lui et Anko portait leur kimonos du nouvel an et l'illusion d'un couple de jeune marié était assez réussie. D'autant que les deux shinobis n'étaient pas des étrangers…mais c'était justement ça qui rendait les choses difficiles…

-Merci. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… Nous vous avons réservé notre suite nuptiale. Je pense que vous serez satisfaits !

-C'est très aimable à vous ! Avait remercié le ninja-copieur.

-Oui…merci… Avait ajouté la kunoïchi aux serpents d'un air résolument dangereux.

Fort heureusement pour leur couverture, la « jeune mariée » avait eut tout juste la patience d'attendre que leur guide se soit retournée pour cracher son venin. La réceptionniste ne fit donc pas d'infarctus et se contenta de frissonner sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le couple de ninja fut conduit à troisième et dernier étage du bâtiment où ils furent introduit dans une chambre somme toute assez luxueuse. L'heure tardive empêchait de profiter de la vue mais l'intérieur aurait presque suffit à dérider Anko. Presque.

Certes elle avait trouvée la chambre très grande et confortable. D'accords les placards faisaient à peu près la taille de la cuisine de son appartement à Konoha. En effet elle ne pouvait nier que la salle de bain avait de quoi ravir n'importe quelle individu de genre féminin. Mais…

Il y avait le futon. UN futon. Un seul putain de futon biplace.

Le coup de coude de Kakashi l'avait arrêtée juste avant qu'elle n'explose et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait rien écouté des explications de l'employée. Pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire de toute façon…

Bientôt la réceptionniste se retira après que le fils du croc blanc eut accepté qu'elle leur monte leur repas dans leur chambre.

Les « tourtereaux » devaient être attendus, puisque le repas était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils venaient juste de finir de ranger leurs affaires. C'était d'ailleurs une bonne chose car l'ambiance était un peu…froide !

Le repas s'était passée convenablement et Kakashi avait même eut la galanterie de tenter d'entretenir la conversation s'en s'offusquer des réponses monosyllabique « à la Uchiwa » de sa compagne.

Puis était venue l'heure du coucher. En débarrassant après le repas, la réceptionniste leur avait souhaitée une bonne nuit en les informant qu'elle « les » avait mis dans un tiroir de la commode qu'elle avait pointée. La porte s'était refermée sur un couple tétanisé.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle… Avait commencé le shinobi borgne.

-Hatake ! Je te jure que si tu ouvre ce tiroir je te les arrache avec un kunaï rouillé !

-Allons, ma chérie… Tu peux utiliser mon prénom ! Nous sommes mariés maintenant.

Anko n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais ce faire appeler « ma chérie » par un homme, et surtout celui-là, c'était une grande nouveauté. Pas désagréable d'ailleurs. Mais bon, en connaissance des sentiments, il y a le niveau zéro et ensuite il y a le niveau Anko. C'est pourquoi elle s'était contentée de siffler son mépris à Kakashi et d'aller se coucher en le menaçant des pires représailles s'il avait l'audace de la toucher.

De son coté, Kakashi avait beau se donner des airs, en réalité il n'en menait pas large. C'est sûr, dix années à se répéter que les histoires de cœurs ne sont pas pour soi, ça laisse des séquelles. Il s'était donc glissé avec appréhension au cotés de sa… de sa… eh bien de sa petite amie ! Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître !

-Bonne nuit…Anko-Chan. Avait-il murmuré en éteignant la lumière.

La kunoïchi aux serpents rouvrit les yeux. C'était inutile. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir. Comme chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait le soir elle repensait à son maître. Et les images de sang et douleur se succédait. La peine et la colère face à la trahison. C'était plus supportable depuis sa mission avec Naruto, Ino et Shino, lorsqu'elle avait récupérée une partie de ses souvenirs et su que c'était elle qui avait décidé de quitter le vieux serpent mais…elle n'oublierait jamais.

Tournant la tête, elle vit Kakashi qui dormait paisiblement. A son propre étonnement cette vision la calma. L'envie de sang se fit moins forte.

Comme par une sorte de reflexe, elle s'approcha de son compagnon et se colla contre son flanc.

Maintenant elle était moins seule. Elle avait moins peur. Ses souvenirs étaient moins noirs.

[OOO]

Anko se réveilla lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube filtrèrent entre les volets de la chambre. Elle était bien et elle avait chaud. Et pour cause ! Elle était toujours collée à Kakashi et celui-ci avait passé un bras autours de ses épaules, l'autre posé sur sa cuisse.

-« Meeeeeerde… »

Il fallait ab-so-lu-ment qu'elle réussisse à se dégager sans qu'il s'en rende compte. En plus comme ça elle pouvait faire celle-qui-est-levée-depuis-longtemps-et-qui-attendait-que-ce-gros-flemmard-daigne-se réveiller.

Fixant le visage du shinobi endormi, en quête du moindre signe avant-coureur de réveil, elle commença à son contorsionner pour sortir de cette douce étreinte. Sauf que…

Lorsque Kakashi avait sentie Anko se coller à lui au milieu de la nuit, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il semblant de dormir, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires.

D'un coté s'était affreusement gênant de devoir jouer les tourtereaux sa kunoïchi préférée. L'immense majorité de se qu'il connaissait des femmes venait des livres de Jiraya-Sensei… Et bien qu'ils soient par ailleurs excellents, il fallait bien avouer qu'ils ne révélaient pas forcément l'exacte réalité des mœurs et caractères féminins…

D'un autre coté il était ravi de pouvoir passer du temps seul avec Anko. Certes il y avait la mission mais c'était presque des vacances en couple ! L'idéal pour mieux le connaître.

Bref, lorsque la jeune femme s'était collée à lui, il avait longuement hésité puis avait fini par décider qu'approfondir le contact valait bien un coup de kunaï… En tout cas, il était dans un tel état d'alerte que lorsque quelques heures plus tard, il avait senti sa compagne bouger entre ses bras il s'était immédiatement réveillé.

Il avait alors eut la surprise et la joie de la voir se contorsionner conter lui avec l'air gêné.

-Bonjour Anko-Chan… Bien dormi ?

D'humeur joueuse, le ninja copieur retira sa main de la cuisse de sa « femme » et lui appuya sur le bout du nez en riant.

-Ne te frotte pas comme ça ou je ne réponds plus de rien… !

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Anko sortit de la douche, Kakashi l'attendait, assit près de la fenêtre, occupé à disposer avec application un gros sparadrap sur son index.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda la jeune femme en frictionnant ses cheveux.

-Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas venimeuse ?

-Quoi ?

Le borgne montra son doigt « blessé ».

-Hahahaha… Amusant… Continue comme ça et je t'empoisonne pour de bon !

-Tu m'empoisonnes déjà la vie…

-…

-Je pense qu'on peut faire une promenade autour du lac. Histoire de voir s'il n'y a pas de bâtiments annexes où pourrait avoir lieu la rencontre et mettre en place des itinéraires de repli.

-Tu t'en tires bien…

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Après que Kakashi eut pris sa douche, il offrit son bras à Anko et ils partirent petit-déjeuner.

-Quand même… fit la kunoïchi. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on se soit lancés dans une relation très reposante.

Le shinobi ne répondit rien…mais n'en pensait pas moins !

[OOO]

C'étai la deuxième journée que le couple de shinobis passait à parcourir les montagnes environnantes pour repérer la zone. L'après midi était bien avancée et la joute verbale était très serrée.

-Alors Anko, finalement il n'est pas si mal ce petit voyage ! Fit Kakashi en contemplant un magnifique panorama.

-Oui… Au moins on aura vu du pays… Il ne manque plus que les petits oiseaux pour compléter le tableau bucolique…

-Une petite faim, serpent-chan…?

-Et comment je ferais avec toi dans les parages, épouventail-san…?

-…

-… !

-OK. Soixante-huit à soixante-cinq pour toi…

-Aha ! Je te tiens minable ! Tu ne me rattraperas jamais ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kakashi sourit en tapota gentiment la tête de sa compagne.

-En taille s'est déjà fait… Et depuis longtemps, ma PETITE Anko…

-…

-… !

-Soixante-huit à soixante-six… Il serrait temps qu'on rentre, non ?

-Tu essaye de t'échapper ? Tu fuis « ventre à terre » ? Remarque, c'est normal pour un serpent !

-Je te hais.

-Soixante-huit à soixante-seeeept !

-On rentre ? Se renfrogna la jeune femme.

Kakashi cessa de lui toucher la tête et la pris par les épaules.

-Arrête, je sais que t'adores qu'on s'asticote !

La kunoïchi se donna même pas la peine de répondre mais posa sa main sur la hanche de son camarade. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la propriété, sans changer de position, en continuant à se chamailler. Kakashi avait repris un léger avantage lorsqu'ils passèrent à coté d'un bosquet qui bordait le chemin.

Tout à leur bataille de mots les shinobis furent assez surpris en entendant un grognement venant de leur gauche. Ils eurent juste le temps de se mettre en garde pour voir sortir un énorme ours des buissons.

-GRRR…

-Mais qu'est-ce que ce truc fous là ?

- On serrait pas sortis de la zone de promenade sécurisée ?

-Si, c'était la barrière en bois avec marqué : « ne pas franchir, territoire d'ours ».

-Oh !

-GRRRR.

-En même temps une ballade de civil c'est vraiment trop chiant…

-Mouais…

Sans doute vexé du peu de terreur qu'il transmettait à ses adversaires, le gigantesque plantigrade passa à l'attaque.

Le dicton disait qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. En fait ça dépend de qui s'en occupe. En l'occurrence avec Anko armée d'un kunaï et Kakashi à qui il reste du chakra, on peut dire que l'affaire est pliée avant d'avoir commencé.

Quinze secondes plus tard une jeune femme au sourire sadique essuyait son arme sur la fourrure d'un animal très, très mort…

-Cette journée n'aurait pas pu mieux se terminer ! Un bon petit combat, un sandwich et au pieu ! Mwhahahahaha !

Son compagnon soupira d'un air navré en remettant le bandeau qui couvrait son sharingan…

-Tu te rends compte que je suis obligé de répondre que je ne suis pas d'accord ?

-Pfff !

-T'as pas fait dans la dentelle…

-J'aime pas qu'on me fasse chier !

-J'ai vu ça. J'aurais presque de la peine pour cet ours…

-Mouais…

Soudain, la maitresse des serpents baissa les yeux sur son buste.

-Meeeeeerdeuuuuuh !

Son haut, autrefois blanc arborait à présent de magnifiques giclures rouge vermillon du plus bel effet…

-Kurenaï va me tuer ! Ce truc était à elle !

-Il y a plus grave à très court terme…

-Plus grave que la perte de la femme de ta vie ? Monsieur Mitarashi tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Rigola Anko en tentant vainement de faire disparaître les tâches en frottant.

-Comme tu explique qu'une jeune mariée revienne couverte de sang de sa promenade dans les montagnes avec son mari ?

-Elle a assassiné le mari ?

-…

-J'avoue ça va être dur à expliquer.

Les shinobis se creusèrent la tête un instant la tête et Kakashi montra une fois de plus pourquoi il était considéré comme un des meilleurs tacticiens de son village. Il entraina Anko sur le chemin qui menait à la pension et s'arrêta sur les rives du lac, non loin du bâtiment.

-Tu veux que je lave ça ? Ça ne partira jamais avec de l'eau…

Malgré tout, la jeune femme se pencha en avant vers l'eau.

-C'est à autre chose que je pensai. Avoua le jônin au ninjutsu canin avec un plaisir évident.

Prenant sa compagne au dépourvu, il posa son pied sur le bas du dos de celle-ci et poussa vigoureusement.

-SPLAAAAAAASH !

Un peu plus tard, le personnel de l'auberge « Aosora » vit avec stupeur rentre le jeune couple. Le beau jeune homme aux cheveux gris tenait sa compagne dans ses bras. Celle-ci était trempée et était enroulée dans la veste de son compagnon d'où ne dépassaient que ses jambes et sa tête. Elle semblait très remontée.

Après avoir assuré le personnel que tut allait bien et que sa femme était juste tombée dans le lac, le jeune marié était remonté dans sa chambre.

Lorsque le couple passa devant elle, la réceptionniste ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'œil droit de l'homme prenait une teinte résolument violacée…

[OOO]

Tetsukabuto Isao était arrivé depuis moins d'une heure à la pension Aosora mais il se trouvait déjà dans la salle de réunion mise à disposition des clients en voyage d'affaire. De taille moyenne, les cheveux mois coupés courts et le visage avenant, il déparait avec ses trois interlocuteurs qui lui faisaient face.

L'un des trois hommes en kimono noir, manifestement le chef, prit la parole.

-Bien… Et si nous en venions à notre affaire, Tetsukabuto-sama ?

-Oui, bien sûr… Répondit l'industriel d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Êtes-vous bien sûrs que l'endroit est sûr ?

-Evidemment. Ne vous en faites pas, votre réputation ne sera pas entachée personne ne peut nous écouter.

Et bien si. Toutes les issues étaient bel et bien gardées par des gros bras mais personne n'avait pensé à aller voir dans l'épaisseur du plafond. Ce qui était bien dommage pour ceux qui espérait conspirer en paix…

Embusqués dans l'ombre, allongés cote-à-cote sur les planches du plafond, Anko et Kakashi écoutaient et notaient toute la conversation.

Après plus de deux heures de tractations et de discutions, tous les occupants de la pièce sortirent, laissant les deux shinobis seuls dans leur plafond. Après plusieurs minutes à attendre que la voie soit libre, le ninja-copieur finit par lancer la conversation en murmurant.

-Anko… ?

-Hum… ?

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour le coup du lac ?

-Ah ton avis, Hatake… ? Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix glaciale.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?

-Non.

-Ah.

Le silence retomba. Kakashi se sentait soudain beaucoup plus anxieux que durant la mission. C'était assez énervant d'ailleurs !

-Mais bon… Reprit la kunoïchi. Attends-toi à subir ma vengeance tôt ou tard…

Sur ces paroles peu rassurantes elle tendit la main et ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux de sa future victime. Laissant là une Kakashi un peu secoué, elle se glissa hors de leur cachette en ricanant.

[OOO]

Allongé dans le bain extérieur qui lui avait été réservé, le porteur de Sharingan tentait de faire le point.

L'écoute de la réunion était un demi-succès : elle n'avait pas permis d'établir la culpabilité de Tetsukabuto mais bon nombre d'informations sur les futurs approvisionnements de « Onimaru ». Il faudrait enquêter encore pour savoir si le magnat de l'armement était ou non forcé de coopérer…

D'ailleurs il faisait partie de la véritable cause des tourments du pourfendeur d'éclairs. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est que la vengeance d'Anko n'avait pas tardée !

En descendant rejoindre sa « femme » pour le dîner, Kakashi avait eu la mauvaise surprise de la trouver en grande conversation dans le hall avec rien moins que Tetsukabuto. Et manifestement la conversation avait l'air plaisant… La jeune femme, en voyant arriver son « mari » avait quitté son interlocuteur en exagérant largement sa peine à l'idée « d'abandonner une siiii charmante compagnie ».

Le diner avait été expédié en quatrième vitesse sans que Kakashi ne lâche un mot, le tout sous le regard moqueur d'Anko qui se plaisait à regarder sans cesse dans la direction du « rival » qui dînait non loin…

Kakashi s'était en suite éclipsé le plus vite qu'il avait pus en prétextant d'aller prendre son bain. Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé ici, à cuire dans l'eau de source. Le pire c'est qu'il savait bien que sa dulcinée le faisait marcher ! Et lui il courrait… Pitoyable.

Sentant qu'il recommençait à bouillir (et pas à cause de l'eau), le shinobi sortit le tome un de « la furie du batifolage » qu'il avait glissé dans sa serviette sur le bord. Il ouvrit l'ouvrage à son passage préféré et se calla plus confortablement contre le bord du petit bassin.

La journée devait être définitivement fichue, puisque le bruit de la porte coulissante se fit entendre.

-Désolé ! Ce bain est réserv…. Commença le shinobi en croyant chasser un intrus ou un étourdi.

La vision d'Anko s'approchant de l'eau enroulée dans une simple serviette blanche coinça le reste de sa phrase dans sa gorge. Sous l'œil médusé de Kakashi, elle se glissa avec une délectation visible dans l'eau et retira sa serviette.

Heureusement que l'eau était rendue opaque par les sels minéraux qu'elle contenait, sans quoi le livre de Kakashi aurait perdu le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui restait…

-Tu as l'air surpris de me voir mon chéri… Minauda la kunoïchi serpent d'un air pas du tout naturel et très moqueur. Ce bassin nous est pourtant réservé à tous les deux.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son compagnon et sa moue boudeuse, la jeune femme se pencha vers l'autre coté du bain et retira dans mains de ses mains le livre à couverture orange. Se faisant, le ninja copieur se retrouva avec une vue plongeante sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, Anko se rassit de son coté et ouvrit le livre à la première page.

-Je me suis toujours dit qu'il faudrait que je lise ces bouquins un jour…

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Après quelques instants, n'y tenant plus, Kakashi s'éclaircît la gorge et s'adressa à la kunoïchi.

-Alors ? Ta petite opération séduction s'est bien passée ?

Anko lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la couverture du roman louche.

-Oui… Mais il a fini par me lasser… Alors j'ai préféré venir ici.

-Je vois. J'espère que je ne finirais pas comme lui…

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle posa le livre et se pencha à nouveau pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Kakashi.

- Quatre-vingt cinq partout mon chéri… T'es trop mignon quand t'es jaloux.

L'homme au sharingan posa sa tête en arrière sur le bord du bassin.

- HAHAHA ! Je te concède la victoire, Anko ! Ce coup là vaut bien dix points !

Et tandis que la kunoichi se pervertissait en lisant l'œuvre de Jiraya, le ninja copieur regardait le ciel qui se teintait d'orange en se disant qu'effectivement il ne s'était pas lancé dans une relation très reposante… Pourtant il n'aurait laissé sa place pour rien au monde !

[OOO]

Et voila ! C'est fini pour ce mois-ci ! C'était du gros délire et j'espère que ça vous à plus ! (Si c'est le cas, désolé mais vous êtes aussi dingue que moi…)

A plus et bonne lecture sur .

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	6. Juin: Entourloupe à la loupe

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Avec ce chapitre nous arrivons à la moitié de la fanfiction ! Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici malgré mes retards à répétition, mon écriture « guimauvesque » et mon humour à la c… Encore que quand je vois le nombre de vues et de reviews, je ne dois pas être le seul à aimer ça ! Merci, merci, merci !

**Juin:** Entourloupe à la loupe.

_Quand viennent Juin et sa chaleur à Konoha,_

_ Certains esprits s'échauffent et bonjour les dégâts._

_ Qui donc est le pire entre tricheur et menteur ?_

_ Une bonne question pour la traqueuse et le copieur…_

[OOO]

Kakashi et Anko se faisaient face. Sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro huit de Konoha, la tension était palpable. Aucun des deux jônin ne bougeait d'un cil, ni ne faisait un bruit seul le chant des grillons brisait le silence écrasant de cette fin de matinée du début du mois de juin.

Soudain, une légère brise détacha une feuille de la cime d'un arbre non loin des duellistes. La feuille tomba doucement en se balançant paresseusement. Elle passa juste au milieu des quelques mètres qui séparaient les ninjas…et ce fut l'assaut !

-CISEAUX !

-PIERRE !

La manieuse de serpents contempla avec horreur ses deux doigts tendus. Face à eux, le poing serré de son camarade semblait la narguer.

-Perdu Anko-Chan ! Trois à deux pour moi… J'ai gagné…

Le cerveau de la kunoïchi se mit à tourner à pleine vitesse, se dopant de mauvaise foi à outrance, mais aucune échappatoire n'eut l'obligeance de se présenter. Anko fut donc bien forcée de s'avouer vaincue.

-ça va, ça va… T'as gagné… Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hata… Kakashi… ?

Le ninja copieur remis sa main dans sa poche et fit mine de réfléchir, augmentant (de façon tout à fait volontaire) l'énervement de son amoureuse.

Tout avait commencé avec un pari « à la con, à la Gaï » comme aimait à les appeler Anko. Le pari en question portait sur un certain nombre de « défis shinobi », chacun choisissant à son tour le sujet du duel, et le premier à trois victoires remportant la partie.

Le perdant devait réaliser « le vœu, quel qu'il soit » du gagnant. Et à voir Kakashi sortir un exemplaire de _la furie du batifolage_ et continuer à réfléchir à son gage d'un air gourmant, Anko commençait à se faire du souci… Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il ait 0.03% de taux de réussite en mission de plus qu'elle…! Quand on est susceptible façon parchemin explosif…

Bref, après avoir perdu à la course d'obstacle urbaine, ridiculisé Kakashi au cache-cache, l'avoir vaincu de justesse au lancer de shuriken et avoir pris la rouste du siècle au taïjutsu, elle venait de se faire avoir à « Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux »… Si jamais la vieille Tsunade apprenait ça…

-Alors ? Ça vient ce gage ? S'énerva la jeune femme. Et si jamais tu me demande un truc de pervers…

-Tu te défileras ? S'amusa le borgne.

-Jamais ! S'exclama Anko, piquée au vif. Mais je te le ferrais payer…

-Avec plaisir…

-Kakashi !

-Hahahahaha ! Je plaisante…

Le shinobi s'accorda encore un instant pour faire mariner sa charmante collègue.

En réalité celle-ci n'aurait pas vraiment su comment répondre à une demande « interdite aux moins de dix-huit ans et autres genins morveux »… Le fils du croc blanc n'était vraiment pas mal physiquement…et puis merde ! Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait ! De toute façon, rien que pour voir les têtes mortes de jalousie des trois quarts des kunoïchis et femmes civiles de Konoha ça aurait presque valu le coup…

Mais une fois de plus, Kakashi avait décidé d'être imprévisible. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Ou qu'il était génétiquement programmé pour prendre les gens à contre-pied.

-Bon, demain après-midi, tu viens avec moi à la foire de Tanzaku.

-Quoi… ?

-J'ai dis : « Demain après-midi, tu… »

-Non, mais ça j'avais compris ! C'est ça ton gage ?

-Tu espérais autre chose peut-être ?

Anko se détourna vivement, rouge de honte.

-Je me taille ! J'ai une mission !

-A demain Anko-Chan !

-C'est ça ! A demain !

-Je passe te prendre vers treize heures trente. Essaye d'être prête et présentable…

La kunoïchi ne daigna même pas répondre et s'éclipsa dans un mouvement ninpô. Il fallait qu'elle finisse cette mission en quatrième vitesse…elle allait avoir besoin de passer voir Kurenaï !

[OOO]

Kurenaï rentrait paisiblement chez elle. Elle venait de passer la journée à entrainer son équipe et elle était extrêmement contente.

Les deux garçons de l'équipe huit avançaient chacun sur leur propre voie du ninja. Shino faisait la fierté du clan Aburame et ses progrès fulgurants en tactique ferraient de lui un chef hors pair. Kiba quand à lui changeait aussi vite que son compagnon canin grandissait. Lui aussi devenait un redoutable traqueur.

Pourtant celle qui avait le plus changée était celle qui partait du plus loin. La jeune Hinata Hyûga donnait énormément de joie à sa Sensei les missions qu'elle avait remplies avec ses équipiers (et Naruto…) lui avaient été extrêmement bénéfiques. Ayant appris à s'affirmer, elle devenait une kunoïchi accomplie, allant jusqu'à développer sa propre approche du poing souple de son clan. Même physiquement le changement s'en ressentait…

Tout occupée à « gagatiser » sur ses disciples chéris, l'illusionniste sentit le danger venir trop tard. Alors qu'elle introduisait sa clef dans la serrure de sa porte, quelque chose toucha sa jambe. Avant qu'elle ait pus réagir un long serpent s'enroula autours de sa jambe avant de remonter et de la saucissonner proprement.

Une fois ceci fait, le reptile (manifestement très content de son coup) siffla et une ombre habillée de beige et sentant le dango à plein nez atterrit à ses cotés et se saisit du « paquet » avant de le charger sur son épaule et de s'enfuir par les toits.

Ayant reconnu les motifs du serpent dès les premiers instants, Kurenaï se laissa faire son broncher, se contentant de soupirer. Être amie avec Anko supposait un certain nombre de concessions…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la senseï de l'équipe huit était assise dans la chambre de son amie, confortablement installée dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de l'appartement, un verre de shiruko bien tiède dans la main. Anko avait manifestement quelque chose à demander…

-Kurenaï !

La traqueuse ouvrit sa garde-robe d'un grand geste.

-Sauve-moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir quoi mettre demain pour sortir avec Kakashi ! Dis-moi quoi mettre comme fringue et comme chaussures, comment me coiffer, comment me maquiller et surtout… ! Surtout… !

-Oui… ?

-…surtout ne ris pas !

-Pfffrrr !

-Argh ! Arrête ! C'est suffisamment gênant comme ça !

-Hihihihihihi !

-Bon tu m'aides ou tu continues à te payer ma tête ?

L'illusionniste finit par réussir à se calmer, termina sa boisson et se leva.

-Bien sûr que je vais t'aider ma chérie… Mais vous êtes quand même impayable tous les deux ! C'est ça le gage de Kakashi ?

-Comment est-ce-que tu le sais ?

-Pour des ninjas vous n'avez pas été très discret… D'ailleurs Gaï est au bord de la dépression nerveuse d'avoir appris que son cher rival fait des duels avec une autre que lui.

-Beurk ! Voilà qu'il va nous faire une crise de jalousie… De toute façon, je suis sûre que c'est la vieille Tsunade qui a cafté ! Elle nous a vus nous affronter au lancer de shuriken et Ka… Hatake a craché le morceau !

-Tu peux l'appeler « Kakashi » devant moi…

-Oh ça va, hein ! Alors, ce coup de main ?

Kurenaï soupira en souriant et se pencha vers la garde-robe de son amie. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'en dresser l'inventaire. Autant dire que ce fut assez rapide. La penderie devant laquelle elle se tenait ne contenait que des vestes beiges a poches toutes identiques, des jupes à boucle métallique pareillement identiques et des cotes de maille désespérément sans fantaisie… C'était assez déprimant. Et ce n'était pas les trois paires de sandales qui se battaient en duel qui allaient sauver l'affaire, malgré les efforts exemplaires et quasi héroïques du kimono de cérémonie qui tentait désespérément de rompre la monotonie…

-Tu…tu n'as rien d'autre ?

-Nan…

-Enfin… Il me semble que Shizune et moi t'avons déjà offert une ou deux tenues ? Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre ? Demanda Kurenaï, un peu peinée.

-Rien de mettable…

-Je vois… Fit l'illusionniste, assez désappointée.

-J'aurais l'air de quoi avec ça ?

-Et moi j'ai l'air de quoi avec ?

-C'est pas pareil !

Kurenaï ouvrit les tiroirs de la penderie et en sortit plusieurs paquets où dormaient des cadeaux vestimentaires sagement pliés. Une ou deux paires de chaussures vinrent bientôt s'y ajouter, tirées de boites en cartons qui n'avaient manifestement pas l'habitude d'être ouvertes…

-Bon… On va pas aller très loin avec ça… Tu as du maquillage ?

-Oui ! Répondit Anko avec un enthousiasme qui la stupéfia autant que son amie.

La maîtresse des serpents se précipita dans sa salle de bain et en revint bientôt, chargée d'une boite métallique verte. Elle l'ouvrit sous le nez de son amie…qui fit la moue.

-Euh…ma chérie ?

-Ouaip ?

-ça c'est du maquillage de camouflage… Le vert kaki et le marron c'est pas très séduisant… Quant au « rouge » à lèvres noir…

-Ah bin oui, je me demandais aussi ce que tu voulais faire avec ça !

Kurenaï sentit poindre en elle les prémices du découragement. Elle les écrasa sans pitié et laissa le champ libre à son amour des défis.

-Bon ! Commence à déballer tes habits sur ton lit, pendant ce temps, je fais un saut chez moi et je te ramène deux-trois trucs qui pourraient t'aller…et une vraie trousse de maquillage !

-Hey !

-Oust !

Un loooooong moment plus tard, lorsqu'Asuma apparut à la fenêtre de l'appartement d'Anko, l'air sur les nerfs, le sol de la chambre était couvert de vêtements en tous genres, de chaussures de toutes sortes…et la résidente des lieux en petite tenue devant le miroir.

Le shinobi barbu frappa à la vitre en se rendant compte qu'il faisait une erreur. Une fois qu'il eut évité la volée d'objets tranchants qu'on lui lança, Kurenaï lui ouvrit ce qu'il restait de la fenêtre. Dans le fond de la pièce, Anko finissait de retrouver une tenue descente.

-Alors, Asuma ? Tu joues les voyeurs ? Le taquina l'illusionniste.

Il ne répondit pas et s'adressa à la jeune femme en surveillant du coin de l'œil la dresseuse de serpents.

-Je vous cherche partout depuis un quart d'heure ! Où étiez-vous passées ? On a un ordre de mobilisation !

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent en cœur les kunoïchis.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ajouta Kurenaï.

-Les shinobis du pays des nuages viennent de pénétrer notre territoire. Pour l'instant nous n'avons repérées que quelques unités, mais le Hokage dépêche des troupes d'élites pour s'en occuper. On ne peut pas affaiblir les défenses du village tant qu'on ne sait pas de quoi il retourne…

Kurenaï se précipita vers la fenêtre, bientôt suivie par son amie qui avait récupéré son équipement complet.

-On y va ! Fit la maîtresse des illusions.

Les deux autres s'élancèrent à sa suite. Alors qu'ils atteignaient leur pleine vitesse au dessus des toits, le fumeur posa la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment déjà.

-Mais au fait, comment ça se fait que vous n'aillez pas été prévenues ? Les oiseaux messagers ne vous ont pas trouvées ?

Sur le toit de l'immeuble d'Anko, un serpent de taille respectable dormait paisiblement, enroulé sur lui-même, se chauffant au soleil de midi. De temps à autre, un hoquet agitait son sommeil et quelques plumes s'échappaient d'entre ses crocs acérés…

[OOO]

A quelques kilomètres de la frontière entre les pays du feu et de la foudre, la forêt était étrangement calme. Pas une cigale ne chantait, pas un oiseau ne volait.

Tapis dans l'ombre des arbres, une centaine de ninjas supérieurs des feuilles attendait en silence. Soudain un homme portant l'uniforme bleu et vert traversa la frondaison et atterrit sur le sol au cotés d'un shinobi portant son bandeau sur l'œil gauche.

-Commandant Kakashi ! Murmura-t-il. Unité d'éclaireur au rapport ! Depuis six heures que les intrus sont entrés sur notre territoire, ils n'ont plus avancé et se tiennent en attente dans une clairière à dix minutes au nord d'ici.

-Combien de personnes ?

-Environ une trentaine selon le spécialiste en perception de notre unité. Impossible d'être plus précis à cause de la technique de brouillage utilisée par l'ennemi ! Mais il semble qu'ils se soient déployés selon une formation défensive avec pièges et leurres.

-Je vois…

Kakashi se tut et croisa les informations qu'il venait de recevoir avec celle d'un rapport précédent, reçu lors de l'arrivée sur place des unités dépêchées depuis Konoha.

Vu sa taille, le groupe d'ennemis n'était pas un corps expéditionnaire il n'y avait pas là assez de shinobis pour un seul bataillon complet comme celui que menait Kakashi. En revanche les intrus étaient bien trop nombreux pour une unité d'espionnage… Dans ce cas, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un groupe d'assaut, envoyé pour former une tête de pont sur le territoire du feu et attendre des renforts massifs. D'autant que les rapports des ANBU rapportaient un nombre important de mouvements de troupes chez les shinobis des nuages la semaine précédente. Pourtant, quelque chose dérangeait le copieur…

-Anko !

La kunoïchi descendit de l'arbre où elle était perchée et s'accroupit à coté de son coéquipier.

-Ouais ?

-Prends onze traqueurs avec toi, forme trois unités et passez discrètement la frontière en contournant l'adversaire.

-Compris. Je n'engage pas le combat quoi qu'il arrive j'imagine ?

-Exacte. Je dirais même que la priorité absolue est de ne pas vous retrouver au contact ne vous enfoncez pas trop loin dans le territoire ennemi, je veux juste savoir ce qui nous attend si on les poursuit.

Anko hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement. Alors qu'elle allait bondir pour rejoindre ses camarades traqueurs, elle se retourna vers Kakashi.

-Au fait…

-Oui ?

-Dommage pour la sortie.

-Ouais… On remettra ça, n'imagine pas t'en sortir comme ça.

-J'y compte bien ! J'ai même demandé à Kurenaï de m'aider ! Hors de question d'avoir fait ça en pure perte.

-Haha ! J'ai hâte de…

-Hum !

Accroupi derrière le porteur de sharingan, Asuma venait de tousser bruyamment en ouvrant de grands yeux ahuris, tandis que Kurenaï se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Kakashi regarda aux alentours pour vérifier qu'aucun des autres shinobis présents n'avait entendu cet échange et murmura à l'attention de sa petite amie.

-Je crois que c'est pas le moment… On en parlera plus tard…

-Si cette histoire se répand je saurais d'où ça vient ! Menaça la traqueuse en pointant du doigt les senseïs des unités huit et dix.

Elle s'éclipsa ensuite et Kakashi fit un signe alentour pour ordonner aux commandants des différents groupes du bataillon envoyé de se regrouper autours de lui. Ceci fait, il sortit une carte des environs et expliqua son plan.

-La logique voudrait que nous contournions et encerclions l'adversaire pour être sûrs de tous les avoir et découvrir leurs intentions, mais… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire ! Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire…

Kakashi pointa Gaï de son index puis un point sur la carte.

-Gaï, je te confie l'assaut frontal. Ton groupe numéro un sera soutenu par les groupes deux et trois de Genma et Raïdo.

-Okaaaaaaaay ! C'est parti, mon cher rival ! Genma ! Raïdo ! Suivez-moi avec la fougue de la jeunesse.

L'ombrageuse panthère de Jade (verte) de Konoha pris une pose « nice guy » avec sourire spécial publicité pour dentifrice. Les eux autres membres de l'unité anti-ogre désignés pour l'épauler firent la grimace et foudroyèrent Kakashi du regard. Personne n'aime être sous les ordres de Gaï même au combat il faut le suivre dans ses délires…

-Oui… Merci Gaï… Bon ! Nara-San, je vais attaquer le flanc droit de l'adversaire et vous le gauche. Cela vous convient-t-il ?

Shikaku Nara inclina la tête et indiqua un relief du terrain sur la carte.

-Oui, mais notez bien qu'il faudra un peu plus de temps à mon groupe pour être en place du fait des difficultés de progression sur notre route.

-Très bien.

Kakashi prit encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir et répartit les trois groupes restants.

-Shizune, tu va rester derrière les groupes menés par Gaï et tu te chargeras de porter assistance aux blessés et de les sortir de la mêlée le plus vite possible.

-D'accord.

-Quand à vous deux, Kurenaï et Asuma…

Kaakshi ricana sous son masque.

-…vous allez jouer une sale blague à l'ennemi…

[OOO]

Dans la clairière, les intrus restaient sur le qui-vive. A mesure que la nuit tombait, la tension montait et était de moins en moins supportable…les ninjas de Konoha auraient déjà dû se montrer depuis longtemps déjà ! Ce n'était pas normal.

Pris par une envie pressante, un des gardes quitta brièvement son poste et se dirigea vers un buisson du bord du camp avec la ferme intention d'y larguer un bon jus de grenouille. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une semelle de sandale pointure quarante-quatre, accrochée à une horrible combinaison moulante (et verte), le tout surmonté d'une coupe au bol improbable et d'une paire de sourcils, fournie façon forêt dense.

-DYNAMIC ENTRY ! ! !

Dire que l'assaut du groupe de Gaï, supporté par les groupes de Raïdo et Genma, fut une réussite serait un euphémisme. En moins d'une minute, près du tiers des intrus fut balayé.

Dans le plus grand désordre, les survivants se mirent du mieux qu'ils purent en position de défense et commencèrent à refluer vers la frontière sous les coups de boutoir de l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les groupes embusqués de Kakashi et Shikaku pour passer à l'attaque et fondre sur les flancs de l'ennemi qui cette fois opta pour un « repli stratégique ». En langage des lâches, on parle de fuite éperdue vers une quelconque échappatoire.

Le rapport des force obligeait à présent les intrus à se battre à un contre trois, autant dire que le combat tourna court.

Voyant cela, celui qui semblait mener le groupe des shinobis étrangers s'écarta vivement de Chôza Akimichi, dont il tentait d'esquiver les gigantesques baffes, et fit un geste des mains. Aussitôt lui et les quelques ninjas qui l'entouraient sortirent des bombes fumigènes qui explosèrent en les soustrayant à la vue de leurs opposant.

Le mauvais pressentiment de Kakashi le reprit. Il avait déjà vu cet enchaînement… Abatant d'un chidori son adversaire, il jeta un œil à la ronde. A part la dizaine de shinobis qui fuyait dans le nuage de fumée, le reste des adversaires était en train de prendre la dérouillée du siècle. Les ninjas des feuilles pouvaient même s'offrir le luxe d'épargner la quasi-totalité des intrus, multipliant les prisonniers…et donc les sources d'information potentielles.

Le sharingan du ninja-copieur l'informa que le chef des « envahisseurs » et sa garde rapprochée avaient réussit à s'esquiver et fuyaient à présent à pleine vitesse vers la vitesse.

-Gaï ! Raïdo ! Genma ! Terminez-moi cette bataille ! Shikaku-San ! Commencez à neutraliser les prisonniers ! Et dites à Shizune de venir pour les blessés ! Mon groupe ! Avec moi !

Ayant toute confiance en ses camarades, l'homme aux cheveux gris se lança à la poursuite des fuyards sans même s'assurer qu'il était obéi. Derrière lui, les membres de son groupe laissèrent presque à regret leurs adversaires directs aux mains des autres ninjas de Konoha.

En réalité, Kakashi ne se pressait pas plus que ça. Déjà parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui le gênait dans cette affaires, et ensuite parce que de toutes façon, les fuyards n'allaient pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

En effet, environ cent mètres et des poussières plus loin, Kurenaï ouvrait un de ses yeux rouges si spéciaux et sourit en voyant que son genjutsu était pleinement efficace. Croyant voir des accidents de terrain qui n'existaient pas, le groupe de fuyard venait de se scinder en deux pour passer de part et d'autre d'un énorme tronc d'arbre…lui aussi inexistant. Ensuite plusieurs choses survinrent.

Déjà les deux groupes se rendirent compte que l'autre avait disparut. Le groupe de gauche, croyant foncer vers la droite, se précipita vers la gauche et tomba, comme un seul homme, dans un profond trou au fond duquel plusieurs bombes soporifiques l'envoyèrent au pays des rêves. Les shinobis du groupe de droite tentèrent également de rejoindre leurs camarades et furent obligeamment conduits par le genjustsu de Kurenaï et ses alliés vers une clairière. En regardant autours d'eux, les quatre hommes s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient environnés de suffisamment des parchemins explosifs (collés un peu partout autours d'eux) pour transformer les vingt mètres alentours en copeaux.

Asuma apparut, assit sur une branche et s'alluma une cigarette. Ceci fait il garda son briquet allumé.

-J'imagine que vous allez vous rendre bien gentiment ?

Les intrus posèrent douuuuuuucemnt leurs armes sur l'herbe. Puis ils s'assirent leeeeeeeentement en mettant les mains sur la tête.

Kakashi arriva dans la clairière alors que les hommes d'Asuma, hilares, s'avançaient pour ficeler leurs victimes.

-Bien jouer Asuma !

-Bah… C'était du tout cuit…

-Où est le chef ?

-Pas chez moi. C'est Kurenaï qui doit l'avoir.

-Elle vient de me dire que non…

-Tu veux dire que…

-Ce fumier a abandonnés ses hommes pour s'en sortir !

-Un shinobi des nuages qui fait ça ? C'est pas trop dans leurs traditions, si ?

Mais le ninja au sharingan était déjà reparti à la poursuite du dernier fuyard, talonné par ses équipiers. Etrangement, le lâche se trouva bientôt en vue des traqueurs. Mais la rivière qui marquait la frontière entre les pays du feu et de la foudre se reprochait dangereusement. Encore quelques dizaines de mètres et il serait trop tard.

Et soudain, Kakashi comprit. Cette impression de déjà-vu… Cette sensation qu'on le prenait pour une bille… Il avait déjà croisé cet adversaire !

-STOOOOP !

Les shinobis de Konoha s'arrêtèrent net derrière les bras tendus de leur commandant. Devant eux le ninja au faux bandeau des nuages bondissait pour franchir le cours d'eau. Pourtant, Kakashi arborait un air satisfait…

Au beau milieu de son vol, le fuyard se retourna pour regarder en arrière. Manifestement les shinobis de Konoha abandonnaient la poursuite. Il ne réussirait pas à les entrainer de l'autre coté de la frontière. Dommage… Mais pourquoi donc le borgne était-il manifestement en train de rire sous son masque… ?

-CLAP !

Assise sur la tête de son gigantesque serpent dont une partie du long corps émergeait de l'eau et qui venait de gober le fuyard, Anko jouait négligemment avec un kunaï. Juste en dessous d'elle, emprisonné dans la bouche du reptile, le chef des intrus s'était mis pathétiquement à pleurer.

Sur la rive Kakashi applaudit sincèrement, bientôt rejoint par le reste des shinobis présents. Chaque jour il l'adorait un peu plus celle-là…

[OOO]

Pour son dernier jour, la première foire estivale de Tanzaku battait son plein. Partout, les cris de joie et les rires emplissaient l'air de l'après-midi, se mêlant aux appels des vendeurs de gourmandises et des tenanciers de stands d'amusement. D'ailleurs, un attroupement assez conséquent entourait une baraque de « tir au shuriken ».

Le principe du jeu était assez simple. Sur trois rangées en décalé, des cibles circulaires bougeaient de gauche à droite sans rythme apparent. Pour quelques ryôs vous aviez le droit de lancer trois shurikens. Si vous marquiez assez de point, vous aviez le droit soit d'arrêter et de recevoir un lot soit de continuer et d'avoir trois nouveau shuriken pour tenter une partie plus ardu et espérer une plus belle récompense.

En général les trois mètres qui séparent les cibles mouvantes des lanceurs suffisent au gérant pour se faire de jolis bénéfices sur le dos des civils et les quelques genins de Konoha qui viennent à la fête ne suffisent pas à le ruiner. Mais là…

Cote-à-cote au milieu de la rue, à dix mètres des cibles, Anko et Kakashi faisaient le spectacle. Ils enchainaient les tirs parfaits, sans se concentrer particulièrement, tandis que le propriétaire de l'attraction s'arrachait les cheveux en cherchant désespérément un moyen d'augmenter encore la vitesse (déjà poussée au maximum) de son attraction.

-Et comment tu t'es rendu compte que c'était un piège ? Demanda la traqueuse au sang froid. (Tir derrière le dos)

-J'ai reconnu le chef des intrus. Répondit l'homme au sharingan. (Tir sous le genou)

-Tu l'avais déjà rencontré ? (Tir en saut périlleux arrière)

-Oui, et toi aussi. C'est celui qui nous avait échappé à la frontière du vent il y à quelques mois. (Tir en rebond sur le comptoir)

-Aha ! Du coup je suis bien content de l'avoir eu ce crétin ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! (Double tir en ricochet)

-Joli le coup du serpent ! J'ai cru que mes côtes allaient se fissurer ! (Tir triple au but). Et je…

-STOOOOP ! PITIEEEEEEEEEE !

Le propriétaire du stand de tir aux shurikens venait de tomber à genoux et suppliait les ninjas à genoux, les mains jointes.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! Vous avez déjà gagné la totalité de mon stand avec une partie chacun ! C'est mon gagne-pain ! Est-ce que je viens vous piquer vos missions, moi ?

-Tu peux toujours essayer… Ricana Anko.

Finalement, les jônins se contentèrent du plus gigantesque nounours en peluche que le chaland put trouver et repartirent sous les vivats de la foule.

La suite de l'après-midi consista pour les deux shinobis d'élite à zigouiller, exploser et annihiler les records de tous les stands de la fête ainsi qu'à gouter un maximum de friandises. Les deux amoureux en goguette continuèrent leur sortie sans penser au boulot.

Anko était en train de pêcher des poissons rouges à l'épuisette avec un air franchement malsain lorsque la mission précédente lui revint en mémoire.

-Au fait, ça rimait à quoi ce piège à la con ?

Les poissons rouges se serrèrent dans un coin au fond de l'aquarium. On aurait presque put leur voir un air apeuré…

-Je sais pas trop. Ce qui est sûre d'après ce que tu as vu de l'autre coté de la frontière, c'est qu'on aurait déclenché un bel incident diplomatique si on avait traversé…

-Oui, mais qu'est ce que ça leur rapporte ? Aller jusqu'à mettre de faux bandeaux des nuages et de faux uniformes ? Rien ne fout plus en boule un village caché que ce genre de conneries !

S'ils n'avaient pas été dans l'eau, les poissons se seraient sûrement mis à pleurer en voyant arriver Anko et son sourire sadique.

-C'est vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'une guerre entre les villages cachés des feuilles et des nuages peut bien rapporter à un groupe de truands comme « Onimaru »? Un champ de bataille ce n'est pas terrible pour le racket… Marmonna le copieur en adressant une prière silencieuse au kami protecteur des créatures aquatiques.

-Ou alors ils espèrent pouvoir agir tranquillement à l'intérieur des terres pendant qu'on serait occupés à la frontière ?

Les petites bêtes à écailles se mirent à nager frénétiquement en tous sens pour tenter d'échapper à la traqueuse à l'épuisette.

-C'est peut-être un peu exagéré, non ? Je ne pense pas que le jeu en vaille la chandelle… Tu as vu les risques qu'ils ont pris ? En pure perte en plus…

-Ca c'est parce que tu es trop fort mon petit Kakashi chéri…

-Trop aimable !

Le vendeur de poissons rouges tendit à Anko le sac de plastique servant d'aquarium à la dizaine d'animaux qu'elle avait pêchée en un seul coup d'épuisette. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup…

Après quelques instants nécessaires au ramassage de la quantité conséquente de peluches et autres lots qu'ils avaient gagnés, les deux shinobis reprirent leur chemin, laissant derrière eux un nouveau batelier en dépression.

Tandis qu'Anko croulait sous le poids de ses gains, Kakashi lui payait galamment un cornet de glace. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il avait adoré que sa chérie lui fasse un compliment. C'était tellement rare… De son coté, la kunoïchi était bien obligée de reconnaître qu'elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. La complicité qui grandissait peu à peu entre eux l'amusait au plus haut point ! D'ailleurs en parlant de complicité…

-Au fait Kakashi… On commence à faire la paire en mission ! T'as vu ce timing à la rivière ?

-Oui, Fit le copieur en récupérant la douceur glacée des mains du marchand, mon sharingan m'a bien servi… J'ai reconnu ton chakra sous l'eau et j'ai ressenti que tu t'apprêtais à sortir. On a bien joué.

-C'est vrai que c'est pratique cet œil… Pouvoir prévoir les mouvements des autres même à travers la matière…

-Ouaip.

-Et assez vite pour que ce soit utilisable au combat…

-En effet !

-Par exemple les mouvements de la main d'un kunoïchi à travers un bandeau… Lors d'un duel…

-Euh…

-Tu n'aurais quand même pas osé… ?

-…

-Hin hin hin hin…

La traqueuse au sang froid se détourna pour déposer au sol tous ce qui lui encombrait les bras en sentant le dit sang chauffer à vitesse grand V. Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans ses iris violets

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son futur-ex-petit-amis-et-bientôt-macchabé, elle trouva en lieu et place du tricheur un gros chien en peluche tenant entre ses énormes pattes un cornet de glace à la fraise. Un peu plus loin, filant sur les toits des échoppes de divertissement, le shinobi au sharingan courrait pour sa vie.

-HAAATAAAAKEEEEE !

[OOO]

Nous voici rendus à la fin de la moitié de cette fanfiction ! Avec un peu de chance je pourrais rattraper mon retard chronique d'ici la fin des vacances d'été ! (hum…)

Bref. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? J'ai essayé de mettre une grosse dose de déconnade et un bon morceau de combat dans ce chapitre. Personnellement j'en suis plus satisfait que du précédent… Une question d'inspiration je crois.

Merci à Rinne-Chan et Anonyme (…) pour leurs reviews du mois de mai ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Bonne lecteur et à la prochaine.

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	7. Juillet: Coup de soleil et coup de sang

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Et c'est parti pour le mois de juillet ! Vive les vacances ! Enfin pas pour les shinobis… (Gniark gniark gniark…)

Et si je vous dis que j'envoie le chien et le serpent à la plage, vous vous attendez au pire ? Et bien mes vieux, vous aviez raison !

**Juillet:** Coup de soleil et coup de sang.

_Une virée à la plage à quoi ça fait penser ?_

_ Baignade, bronzage, château de sable et crème glacée ?_

_ Pas vraiment le truc préféré des shinobis._

_ Pensez plutôt chien mouillé et serpent bien cuit…_

[OOO]

Il faisait chaud sur la plage du sud du Pays du Feu où la plupart des nobles de la cour avaient l'habitude de venir en été. Heureusement un petit vent frais venait rendre supportable l'écrasant soleil du moins de juillet.

Typiquement le genre de temps par lequel les serpents adorent sommeiller, enroulés sur eux même sur une pierre bien chaude. Même chose pour Anko qui prenait le soleil avec délice, étendue sur sa serviette de bain. En fait une seule chose la dérangerait : vous avez déjà essayé de cacher une quelconque arme dans un bikini ? Bon, d'accord, la traqueuse au sang froid avait réussit à emporter deux kunaïs, trois shuriken et une poignée de parchemins explosifs, mais quand même !

De toutes façon vu ce qu'elle avait planqué sous sa serviette… Il y avait de quoi armer une escouade de genin !

En fait la mission se présentait sous de très bons auspices. Il suffisait de garder un œil discret sur la jeune (et jolie) nièce de ce paranoïaque de gouverneur des provinces du nord. De la rigolade !

Anko leva un œil du tome deux de la furie du batifolage et vérifia que sa cible était toujours allongée sur sa serviette, entourée de ses amis, quelques mètres devant elle. Rassurée, elle jeta ensuite un regard au shinobi qui occupait la place à sa droite…et eut un sourire satisfait.

-Tu as bientôt fini le tome trois ?

Kakashi tourna sa tête, qu'il avait posée sur le ventre de sa camarade, de manière à pouvoir voir son visage. Son sharingan était caché par ses lunettes de soleil noires et sa chemise à fleur au col relevé cachait en partie son visage. En revanche l'ouverture de l'étoffe laissait toute latitude au regard d'Anko pour se balader sur son torse puissant.

-Hum. Bientôt ma chérie. Tu arrives au bout du deux ?

-Presque… C'est décidemment bien intéressant cette série… Minauda la kunoïchi en passant une main dans les cheveux gris de son compagnon.

Chacun reprit sa lecture, en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop heureux. On à sa fierté d'handicapé des sentiments ou on ne l'a pas… Et puis c'était bien plus simple de s'imaginer que l'autre jouait juste son rôle de tourtereau à la plage, que ces mots doux qui pleuvaient depuis le début d'après-midi n'étaient que du camouflage… Et surtout ! Surtout oublier que la lecture des romans de jiraya leur donnait des idées qui…non non non non non ! Rien du tout. Juste un rôle. Juste la mission. Point, à la ligne…

Ou alors…

Kakashi se tortilla sur sa serviette. C'était quand même un peu stupide. Être collé comme ça à Anko et rester là comme un idiot… Un petit coup d'œil pour vérifier que la « princesse » était toujours sagement occupée à faire la belle devant ses amis, un autre pour vérifier que la kunoïchi aux serpents n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise humeur… Et maintenant se tourner douuuuuuucement sur le coté… Lever lentement la main droite en tenant le livre de la gauche.

Le shinobi au sharingan inspira à fond et en silence. La probabilité qu'il se ramasse un coup de kunaï n'était pas nulle. Pas nulle du tout…

Il abaissa sa main, la déposant délicatement sur la cuisse de sa petite amie au caractère si explosif. Pas de réaction. En tout cas aucune sensation métallique contre sa carotide. C'était presque une invitation à continuer ! Ou alors c'était une dernière chance de s'en sortir sans dommage…

Décidant de prendre le risque, le fils du croc blanc caressa tendrement la jambe de la kunoïchi aux yeux violets.

-Hatake.

Aïe.

Kakashi retira sa main comme s'il venait de se piquer sur des ronces.

-Oui…?

-Déjà remet ta main exactement là ou elle était.

-Oh !

Le jeune homme obéit avec célérité, plaisir et une once de soulagement. Il reprit même son mouvement de va-et-vient sur la douce peau de sa compagne.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il y a que la petite « princesse » semble décidée à aller sa baigner avec toute sa clique… Comme si on n'était pas mieux sur le sable…

-J'en conclut qu'il te vient soudain une insoutenable envie de prendre un bain de mer ?

-C'est ça.

-Je vois.

S'ensuivirent quelques instants de flottement durant lesquels Anko attendit en vain une quelconque action de la part de son camarade de mission.

-Hum. Kakashi ?

-Oui ?

-Maintenant il faudrait que tu vires ta main et qu'on y aille…

Le shinobi réussit de justesse à retenir un grognement de dépit, se leva et tendit galamment la main à sa compagne pour la relever. Celle-ci l'ignora avec un sourire moqueur et se précipita vers les vagues quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Elle fut bientôt imitée par Kakashi qui avait envoyée voler sa chemise.

La tentative des deux ninjas pour ressembler à un petit couple qui courrait s'ébattre dans l'eau fut louable. Elle aurait sans doute mieux marché s'ils avaient déjà eue l'occasion, une fois dans leur vie, d'aller en vacance à la plage. Et d'avoir un(e) petit(e) ami(e) …

En effet, deux shinobis qui rivalisent pour atteindre un objectif au pas de charge, ça ne fait pas très amoureux qui courent s'ébattre. Heureusement pour leur couverture les vacanciers présents n'eurent pas le temps de voir grand-chose…

-SPLAAAAAAASH !

La vague que fit la traqueuse au sang froid en percutant l'eau éclaboussa à plusieurs mètres alentours. Emporter par son élan, le shinobi au sharingan ne put éviter sa camarade et lui tomba dessus de tout son long. S'ensuivit une bataille d'eau durant lequel ni pitié ni répit ne furent ni accordés ni même demandés.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce qui aurait parfaitement eut sa place sur un tatami lors de l'entrainement matinal de Gaï et Lee, les deux amoureux émergèrent de l'eau à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle.

De l'eau jusqu'à la taille, les mains sous la surface, Anko reprenait son souffle, légèrement ramassée sur elle même.

-Alors Kakashi… ? Tu t'avoue vaincu ?

-Hun. J'ai déjà gagné.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

Kakashi sortit l'une de ses mains de l'eau, exhibant un joli haut de bikini violet, l'air extrêmement content de lui.

-…

Étonnamment, la kunoïchi se contenta de rosir légèrement des joues au lieu de rougir la mer du sang de son coéquipier. Très dignement, elle cacha sa poitrine d'un bras et sortit l'autre des flots avec une expression neutre sur le visage. Au bout de son bras, une pièce de tissu à imprimé « fleurs hawaïennes » se balançait gentiment.

-Soyons clairs. Ton cale-bute contre mon soutif.

Kakashi prit le temps de la réflexion…et s'accroupit un peu plus pour mieux se dissimuler.

-Alors ? Insista Anko.

-Eh bien je refuse. Le marché n'est pas équitable.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Mon bermuda comporte bien plus de tissu que ton haut. L'échange n'est pas juste.

-Et alors ? C'est toi qui es avantagé, non ?

-Justement ! Je refuse d'abuser de toi, Anko-Chan !

-Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

-C'est simple. Il faut que tu me donnes le reste de ton maillot de bain. Ainsi nous aurons presque autant de tissu chacun.

-…

-…

La jeune femme eut une expression étrange.

-Imaginons…et j'ai bien dit « Imaginons »…que j'accepte… Qu'est ce que tu…

Les deux shinobis réagirent exactement au même instant.

-Suiton ! Suikôdan no jutsu ! _Le requin élémentaire aqueux !_

-Sen'ei Jashu ! _La poigne du serpent spectral !_

Tandis que le jutsu aqueux percutait de plein fouet le groupe de shinobis qui venait de sortir de l'eau derrière le groupe de la nièce du gouverneur du nord, les longs serpents qui prolongeaient le bras d'Anko se saisirent des jeunes gens et les tirèrent en arrière. D'un mouvement souple de sa main libre, la kunoïchi lança le short de bain qu'elle tenait en arrière et Kakashi se retrouva dedans sans que quiconque sache trop comment. Profitant du fait qu'Anko renvoyait son bras en avant pour projeter une volée de shuriken, il fouetta l'air avec la pièce de tissu qu'il tenait, le passant autours du buste de sa camarade et le noua dans son dos. Deux clones du ninja copieur courraient déjà vers l'ennemi.

Remis du contre-assaut qui avait coupé leur élan, les shinobis assaillants ré-émergèrent de l'eau, franchement mécontents. Etant tous équipés de masques à oxygènes, l'attaque du ninja aux cheveux gris n'avait pas fait de gros dégâts. En revanche leur mission s'annonçait mal : la cible s'éloignait rapidement, tractée en arrière pas le petit bout de femme de l'autre coté des serpents. En plus trois ninjas comme celui qui les avait envoyés bouler leurs fonçaient dessus. Pas très enviable comme situation.

Sur un geste de leur chef, trois des assaillants incantèrent, lançant trois dragons aqueux vers les clones à lunettes de soleil. Les deux autres suivirent leur meneur qui se précipita à la poursuite de leur proie. Pendant ce temps, les civils présents commençaient tout juste à réagir à cette situation plus qu'anormale.

-Suiton ! Suijin Heki ! _La barrière d'eau !_

Le Kakashi original, tout en continuant sa course derrière ses copies, fit une apparaître une haute vague qui coupa la route…aux assaillants d'Anko ! Leur élan brisé, les trois shinobis s'écrasèrent contre l'obstacle aqueux qui leur retomba dessus. Dans le même temps, les deux clones du copieur se jetèrent sur les jutsus suiton visant leur créateur. Ils explosèrent dans une gerbe d'eau, révélant leur nature et anéantissant les trois attaques. L'ancien des services spéciaux émergea de l'eau et engagea le corps-à-corps avec les lanceurs.

Pendant ce temps, Anko avait fini de tracter les jeunes nobles sur le sable et les laissa ficelés par ses reptiles sous la garde de leurs gardes du corps et d'un clone. Se précipitant vers sa serviette, la kunoïchi tira du sable en dessous deux kunaïs et un étui à shuriken qu'elle fixa à sa jambe en courant à l'assaut.

A quelques mètres de la plage, marchant sur l'eau, Kakashi tenait tête aux six shinobis assaillants. Les corps de deux d'entre eux flottaient déjà à la surface de l'onde, teintant lentement de vermillon les flots. Lorsque l'un des ninjas inconnus trouva une faille dans la garde du porteur de sharingan, il crut pouvoir lui placer un coup…jusqu'à ce qu'Anko lui tombe entre les omoplates, lui plantant ses kunaïs dans les jugulaires.

Une fois que les deux jônins furent réunis, le combat tourna court. Sans qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte, une complicité et une grande compréhension mutuelle s'étaient installées entre eux sur le champ de bataille. En comparaison, leurs adversaires donnaient l'impression de s'être rencontrés la veille. Aucune de leur combinaison ne passa, leur coutant au contraire de plus en plus de blessures. Sur les trois restants, l'un ne put éviter le shuriken d'Anko, cachée dans l'ombre de Kakashi. Le second s'effondra lorsqu'un coup au torse de la kunoïchi l'empala sur le chidori de son camarade. Il ne resta alors plus que le meneur ennemi.

Sentant que tout était perdu, l'homme concentra tout son chakra et se précipita vers la plage, brandissant un sabre affreusement tranchant.

Anko ne se donna même pas la peine de bouger. Kakashi disparut de tout champ de vision normal.

Le criminel atteignit le sable et projeta quelques shuriken en direction des gardes du corps de la protégée des shinobis de la feuille. Le clone de l'ombre de la traqueuse au sang froid s'interposa et disparut en stoppant les projectiles. Débarrassé de sa seule adversaire dangereuse, le ninja se précipita entre deux gardes bien trop lents et tendit la main vers la jeune noble du nord.

Son plexus éclata en percutant violemment le poing serré de Kakashi.

-Eurg…

-Trop lent.

Tournant sur lui-même, le fils du croc blanc projeta son talon en arrière, percutant la tempe de son adversaire. L'escarmouche de la plage était terminée.

[OOO]

Si elle avait été tout à fait franche, Anko aurait avoué qu'elle faisait la tête. Mais elle n'était pas DU TOUT franche. Et surtout pas avec elle-même. Voilà pourquoi Kakashi hésitait à l'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Elle avait beau être prétendument « d'excellente humeur », il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait faillit prendre un coup d'ustensile tranchant lorsqu'il avait voulu lui toucher l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Anko…

-...

-Anko… ?

-...

-Anko ! Ça devient ridicule !

-Hum…

-Ecoute, je suis désolé ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas la balancer dans le sable ! C'est quand même la cible de notre protection !

-Pfff ! N'empêche que ça n'a pas eut l'air de te gêner quand elle t'a sauté dans les bras… Pas très professionnel : « monsieur le shinobi d'élite » !

-T'es pas juste là… J'ai quand même réussit à inventer l'histoire des deux shinobis en vacance. C'est une mission secrète après tout.

-C'est ça… Tu n'as même pas essayé de la repousser !

-J'avais les mains pleines de sang ! Et c'est une civile !

-Oh ! Comme c'est touchant ! Tu t'inquiètes pour ta jolie petite civile ! Et bien vas-donc la rejoindre ! Elle a besoin de protection !

Piqué au vif, le shinobi au sharingan se leva dignement et s'éloigna.

-Je vais faire un tour…

-C'est ça. Grommela Anko en se retournant sur le ventre. Ça me ferra de l'air !

Assez remonté contre sa petite amie, l'ancien des services spéciaux s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Le pire c'était qu'il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même. Certes, Anko faisait toute une montagne de pas grand-chose, mais il avait été idiot de ne pas penser à sa réaction et il le savait. S'il avait voulu il aurait pu sans peine esquiver la jeune noble et se préoccuper un peu plus de la sensibilité de sa camarade. Car si elle cachait son cœur avec brio derrière son armure de kunoïchi, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme, à qui on pouvait faire de la peine…et peut-être plus sensible que quiconque à la trahison.

Tout en avançant à grandes enjambées dans le sable brulant, Kakashi se surprit à ricaner. Il était décidemment bien plus facile de combattre que de prendre soin de quelqu'un, plus facile de haïr que d'aimer. Pourtant il avait eut bien souvent la preuve, et jusqu'à récemment avec Sasuke, que c'était l'amour qu'il fallait privilégier. Il était peut-être temps qu'il s'y mette sérieusement ? Qu'il cesse de faire l'idiot ? Au moins avec Anko…

Un appel à sa droite, vers le bord de la plage tira le borgne de ses pensées. A quelques mètres, un vendeur de glace hélait les vacanciers depuis sa charrette réfrigérée. Celui qu'on reconnaissait comme l'un des plus grands génies de Konoha eut une sorte d'illumination.

Une glace ! Voilà qui ferrait plaisir à Anko ! Quel bon moyen de mettre fin à leur dispute ! Si Asuma avait put le voir, il aurait été fier de lui. (A moins qu'il ne se soit franchement payé sa tête…). Tout content de lui, Kakashi s'approcha du marchand en remerciant les kamis d'avoir mis son portefeuille dans la poche intérieur de sa chemise.

-Bonjour ! Deux glaces s'il vous plaît. Annonça le shinobi en sortant son argent.

-Bien sûr ! Quel parfum ?

-…

-Dure de choisir, hein ? J'ai : ChocolatVanilleCaféFraisePoi rePêcheMentheRhumRaisinAnana sCassisCeriseCitronCaramelBa naneCocoThéPrune et Patate douce ! Débita le vendeur d'une traite, très fier de lui. Pas mal, hein ?

Kakashi eut un air pensif.

-…

Un peu plus loin, toujours allongée au soleil sur sa serviette, Anko ruminait. En vérité ce qu'il l'avait fait réagir si vivement avait seulement été le fait que Kakashi se laisse enlacer par une autre. Il avait fait preuve d'un peu trop de savoir-vivre avec son histoire de sang sur les mains mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que ça la toucherait à ce point. Elle avait tous simplement cru devenir folle en voyant l'autre enserrer le torse de SON homme.

Elle en crevait, elle, de faire la même chose. Mais qui avait-il vraiment entre elle et Kakashi ? Deux shinobis qui essayent de penser à autre chose qu'au combat ? Une simple échappatoire ? Ou un véritable amour ? Et n'y avait il pas mieux qu'elle pour Kakashi ? Ne serait-il pas mieux avec une fille normale ? Voire une princesse… ?

Une grosse larme coula sur la joue de la kunoïchi-serpent. Elle se faisait probablement du mal pour rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter… Des murmures d'étonnement et d'admiration lui firent tourner la tête après s'être rapidement essuyés les yeux dans sa serviette.

Arrivant en faisant se tourner tous les regards vers lui, Kakashi revenait avec un drôle de chargement. Dans la main gauche, il tenait une glace trois-boules au chocolat, et dans la droite…la raison de tout l'étonnement suscité chez les vacanciers alentour. Sur un étrange montage constitué de plusieurs cornets de glaces collés à l'aide de nougat, se tenait une véritable montagne de boules de glaces, de toutes les couleurs d'une palette d'artiste.

-Je savais pas quoi choisir…

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Anko.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le shinobi aux cheveux gris avait finie sa glace et aidait sans vergogne sa petite amie à faire un sort à la sienne.

-Hatake, arrête de ne manger que les boules au chocolat… Je voudrais bien y gouter aussi…

-Il n'y en avait qu'une de chaque ! La boule chocolat est finie depuis longtemps… C'est le café que j'attaque là.

-C'est mignon cette passion pour le chocolat… Et tu à vraiment pris de la glace de chaque parfum ?!

-Je te l'ai dis : je ne savais pas quoi te prendre…

Anko eut un sourire un peu triste.

-Pff… On ne connaît même pas les goûts de l'autre…

-Alors qu'est ce que tu dirais si on essayait de prendre du temps tous les deux pour mieux se connaître ?

-On passe notre temps ensemble ces derniers temps…

-Uniquement en mission ! Si on exclut la virée à la fête du mois dernier, on ne se voit que pour le boulot. Si tu es partante, on pourrait se voir en dehors plus souvent, non ? Je suis même prêt à supporter les moqueries d'Asuma et Tsunade !

-Et les félicitations de Gaï ? Ça fait des années qu'il me court plus ou moins après.

-Ce type est dingue…

-QUOI ?!

-…mais moi aussi et même plus. Il va falloir que je mette les choses au point avec lui…

La manieuse de serpents rit franchement et engloutit la moitié de la glace à la fraise sur le monstrueux tas de douceurs réfrigérées. Ça ne semblait rien, mais venant de Kakashi, ces quelques mots, proposer d'officialiser leur relation, était la plus belle des déclarations d'amour. Elle s'était fait du souci pour rien. La petite princesse du Nord n'avait aucune chance…Hatake était à elle…et seulement à elle…

Anko reprit une expression quasiment neutre, et continua manger sa glace sans laisser paraître sa joie.

-Merci Hata…Kakashi. Je ne supporterai pas une autre des pseudo-déclarations d'amour du dandy vert !

-Déclarations d'amour ?!

-Pseudo-déclarations. « Anko-Chan ! Allons nous entraîner ensemble jusqu'à l'épuisement ! Faisons fusionner nos flammes de la jeunesse ! » Je suis sensée prendre ça comment moi ?

-Hum. Effectivement. Mais du coup, je me demande si Gaï ne serrait pas amoureux de moi…

-Sans rire ? Il t'a déjà dit ça ? Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagée ou, au contraire, angoissée…

Kakashi ne répondit pas et se contenta de piocher d'un air qui se voulait vaguement maussade dans le tas de glace.

-Et sinon, Reprit la kunoïchi, tu pensais à quoi précisément quand tu disais « se voir en dehors plus souvent » ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… J'ai pas trop l'habitude. Faudrait demander à Kurenaï et Asuma ce que les couples font ensemble lorsqu'ils sortent ensemble.

-Mouais. Je sens que je vais en entendre parler de ces conseils…

Après un petit moment, le monstre de glace finit par perdre la bataille qu'il avait pourtant bien engagée et il ne resta bientôt plus que des restes fondus dans les cornets en gaufrettes qui furent vite partagés de façon plus ou moins équitable. Anko avait toujours été très gourmande…

Kakashi se leva et commença à rassembler les quelques affaires qui traînaient avant de les ranger dans les sacs que les shinobis avaient emmené.

-Il va être temps d'y aller. La cible est rentrée à son hôtel après l'attaque, on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Anko se leva à son tour, enleva le sable qui constellait sa serviette et la plia.

-Mouais. Faudra se refaire des journées à la plage comme ça. Nous qui cherchions des idées de sorties à deux !

-Avec attaque de shinobis mercenaires en option?

-ça on peut peut-être s'en passer. Encore qu'une bonne baston dans l'aprèm…

Le ninja au Chidori éclata de rire et donna une grande tape dans le dos de sa camarade.

-HAHAHAHAHA ! Anko-Chan ! Tu…

-A-OUTCH !

-Quoi ?

-Ka…Kakashi… Je vais te demander un service que tu as intérêt à me rendre…

[OOO]

En fin de compte, Anko avait fini par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Pas exactement de la manière qu'elle l'avait imaginé, mais bon…

Allongéee sur le ventre dans la pénombre de sa chambre de bungalow, son soutien-gorge défait, elle frémissait à chaque fois que son petit ami passait ses mains sur son corps. Certes c'était parce qu'il était occupé à appliquer de la crème sur le gigantesque coup de soleil qui occupait la totalité du dos de la jeune femme mais c'était quand même quelque chose. Pour un peu elle aurait presque oublié ses sarcasmes…

-Alors Serpent-Chan ? Tes écailles ne font plus leur travail ? Voilà ce qui arriva quand on passe la journée au soleil sans protection…

Presque…

-Hatake, ferme-la ! Je vais te… Répliqua-t-elle en tentant de se retourner.

-Ne bouge pas s'il te plait…

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de la kunoïchi. Kakashi venait de murmurer à son oreille pour l'empêcher de bouger avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Anko dut se cramponner à son matelas et penser de toutes ses forces à son coup de soleil pour ne pas se retourner et faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête…

Lorsqu'il eut terminée son œuvre, le ninja copieur se releva et s'approcha de la porte après avoir donné une bouteille d'eau à sa comparse.

-Repose-toi. J'ai prévenu Konoha qu'on ne retrait que demain, pour cause de « blessure légère mais incapacitante ».

-Faudra que je réutilise ça dans mon rapport à la vieille Tsunade. Ça ferra mieux que « Coup de soleil du siècle »…

-Hum ! Je viendrai te chercher pour le dîner.

-On mange quoi ce soir? Demanda la kunoïchi-serpent d'un air très intéressé.

-Un bon steak bien grillé !

La porte se referma juste à temps pour recevoir trois kunaïs d'un coté et un éclat de rire de l'autre.

[OOO]

Mois de juillet terminé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ma part je dirais que c'est du délire complet (qui aime çaaaaaaa ?). Un peu plus de sérieux dans le prochain, c'est promis. Encore que…

Bref ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Merci de me lire si nombreux et merci en particulier à Rinne-Chan, Celine96 et Alazais pour leur reviews du chapitre précédent.

A bientôt (j'espère) pour le prochain chapitre ! Normalement je mets un chapitre de « l'oiseau en cage » en ligne avant.

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	8. Août : Aveux à vous et tir à vue

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Nous voilà arrivés au mois d'août... La fin de l'année et le dénouement se rapprochent...ça va accélérer! J'en connais deux qui ferraient bien de s'accrocher! (Et un auteur en retard qui devrait les imiter...)

Bonne lecture!

**Août:** Aveux à vous et tir à vue.

_L'amour est plus fort que tout, et même que la mort,_

_ Mais parfois il a besoin d'un petit coup de main..._

_ Comme dans la bataille, on apprécie les renforts,_

_Une blessure de guerre ne vaut pas un bon câlin!_

[OOO]

L'homme courrait de toutes ses forces entre les arbres. Un peu de sang s'écoulait de l'estafilade qu'une branche lui avait infligée à la joue.

Mais plus que la douleur de ses membres meurtris par la fuite, c'était la peur qui le tenaillait. Comme l'oisillon qui voit, sans pouvoir réagir, le serpent monter en ondulant le long de l'arbre, vers son nid...

Le souffle haletant, le fuyard franchit d'un bond un barrage de buissons. Son coeur manqua de s'arrêter.

Devant lui se dressait une pente quasi verticale de terre et de caillasse. S'il en avait eu le temps, il aurait sans doute pu escalader la trentaine de mètre qui le séparait d'une sécurité relative. Mais le temps était justement ce qui lui manquait...

Prenant la seule décision raisonnable, il se jeta sur la droite, cherchant à contourner l'obstacle. Une volée de shuriken siffla devant son nez, se plantant dans le mur de terre. Stoppé net dans son élan, le fuyard, de plus en plus terrorisé, fit demi-tour et reparti dans l'autre sens. Cette fois, c'est un kunaï dans la cuisse qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

-Argh!

Dans un cris de douleur, il s'effondra. Faisant preuve d'un courage étonnant, il arracha l'arme de sa jambe et se releva maladroitement pour la brandir dans la direction présumée de son agresseur.

Se tenant dans une posture de défense approximative, il lança une invective de pur défi vers les ombres qui l'empêchaient de voir son ennemi.

-Viens! Tu ne me fais pas peur!

C'était faux. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur que depuis les quelques dizaines de minutes qu'il était poursuivi.

Le soleil lui arrivait en plein dans les yeux, gênant sa vision. Les blessures dues à sa course dans les broussailles le gênaient pour bouger. L'accident de terrain dans son dos lui coupait toute retraite. Il était complètement piégé...

Alors qu'il allait reprendre ses bravades pour se donner du courage, un craquement de bois sec retenti sur sa gauche. Il se tourna dans cette direction en se rendant compte de son erreur. Un leurre!

Un souffle dans son dos...

L'instant, suivant, il était plaqué au sol, un bras tordu dans le dos, l'épaule à demi démise. La lame d'un kunaï appuyait contre se jugulaire.

-Pitié! Je ne...!

-La ferme...

Le fuyard sentit comme une piqûre profonde dans le cou et le monde prit des couleurs étranges. Il se sentit lentement couler dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve...

[OOO]

Tsunade relu pour le troisième fois le document qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Qu'avait-elle fait à tous les kamis pour avoir des tarés pareils sous ses ordres?! Cette fois c'était sûr, les shinobis de Konoha étaient tous de gros allumés... Des fous furieux de première...

Elle leva les yeux de la feuille où courrait l'écriture délicate de Kurenaï. En face d'elle se tenaient quelques ninjas dans l'expectative. Kurenaï Yûhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Gaï Maïto, Aoba Yamashiro, Raïdo Namiashi et Genma Shiranui. L'élite de Konoha était là. Il y avait aussi le jeune Yamato des ANBU et Iruka Umino qui avait réussi à s'échapper un instant de l'académie. Même Shizune s'était postée à leurs cotés.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?

Kurenaï hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Si.

-ça n'a que trop duré. Ajouta Iruka.

-Nous devons agir! La flamme de la jeunesse nous commande de...! S'enflamma Gaï.

-ça ira Gaï... tempéra Genma en mâchant son senbon. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut faire quelque chose...

La princesse aux limace rejeta un oeil sur sa lecture. Elle était à la tête d'une bande de malades mentaux. Et le pire c'est qu'elle était au moins aussi atteinte qu'eux...

-En admettant que j'accepte...cette affaire ne doit jamais s'ébruiter! La réputation et la crédibilité de Konoha sont en jeu...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Hokage, nous avons tout prévu! Assura Aoba en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-J'ai vu ça... Nous sommes tous morts si jamais ça se sait...vous voulez quand même le faire?

Tous les ninjas présents firent savoir leur assentiment de différentes façons.

Tsunade prit un air de conspirateur.

-Bien... Pour ce qui est de ma participation à cette opération, voilà ce que je propose...

[OOO]

Kakashi ruminait de sombres pensées. Le mois d'Août était arrivé, et avec lui la fête de morts...

Comme chaque fois qu'il venait se recueillir devant la stèle des disparus de Konoha, il repensait à Minato-Sensei, Obito et Rin... Et comme à chaque fois, il se reprochait sa bêtise d'autrefois et il finissait par être en retard... A ce rythme, il...

-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Le porteur de Sharingan évita l'immondice verte qui venait de lui sauter au visage et se mit en posture de combat. Reconnaissant son ami et rival, il décida qu'un Chidori était une réplique peu appropriée, voire franchement disproportionnée.

-Salut Gaï, tu...

-Salut mon cher rival! Je savais que je te trouverais ici! Confrontons nos enthousiasmes!

-...

-Il faut donner une conclusion à notre affrontement! Fit le sensei de l'équipe neuf, un peu désappointé par le manque flagrant d'intérêt de son "cher rival" pour la question. Je ne supporte plus cette égalité perpétuelle

-Pfff...

Kakashi mit une main de sa poche et de l'autre sortit un tome de la "furie du batifolage".

-En plus c'est à ton tour de choisir, j'imagine?

-Exacte! S'exclama l'ombrageuse panthère de Jade. Je reconnais bien là ta mémoire infaillible!

L'homme au sharingan se résigna. Il était obligé de participer, sinon son ami vert n'allait pas le lâcher... Il espérais juste que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps! D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser qu'il était sensé partir en mission avec Raïdo et Aoba. S'il expédiait vite fait son duel, ce petit épisode fâcheux aurait au moins l'avantage de lui éviter de perdre son temps devant la stèle...

Gaï prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

-Je choisis...

-"Pitié... Un truc rapide!"

-Hum...

-"Aller, quoi! j'ai une mission et je dois déjeuner avec Sakura ce soir!"

-...le cache-cache!

-"Merde."

Le cache-cache. Le truc qui, par définition, dure des heures, surtout chez les shinobis et encore plus avec Gaï. Les deux prochains jours de Kakashi étaient fichus et il le savait. A moins que...

-Très bien Gaï! Fit le ninja aux cheveux gris en souriant sous son masque. Tu commences à compter?

-J'allais te le proposer!

Joignant le geste à la parole, le taïjutsuka s'éloigna de la stèle commémorative, se tourna face à un arbre et commença un lent compte à rebours en fermant les yeux.

-Mille... Neuf cent quatre-vingt dix neuf... Neuf cent quatre-vingt dix huit...

Le ninja copieur se retourna d'un bloc et se mit à courir à toutes jambes. Le temps que son ami et rival ait fini de compter, il avait largement le temps de partir en mission! Il serait loin avant que la supercherie ne soit révélée... Au pire, il vérifierait que Gaï avait arrêté de chercher d'ici un jour au deux...

Alors que le fuyard avait franchies les limites du parc mémorial depuis quelque secondes, l'initiateur du cache-cache cessa de compter et se retourna, yeux grands ouverts. Il retroussa le col de son justaucorps vert, révélant une radio dont il pressa un bouton.

-Ici Gaï! Tout à fonctionné à merveille...

[OOO]

Sakura sortit de la bibliothèque de Konoha en se frottant les yeux. Elle avait passé la matinée à lire de lourds volumes de médecine, pharmacie et herboristerie et elle commençait à saturer... Maitre Tsunade était sans pitié! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, elle devait dîner avec Kakashi-Sensei le soir même! Elle avait tellement hâte de pouvoir lui parler de ses progrès!

Depuis le départ des deux garçons de son équipe, elle se sentait un peu seule...

Alors qu'elle avançait sous le soleil du début d'après-midi en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir manger, elle aperçu un ninja qu'elle connaissait non loin d'elle.

Elle allait le saluer, lorsque celui-ci la devança.

-Sakura-Chan!

-Bonjour, Iruka-Sensei! Comment allez-vous?

-Bien, bien. Et Toi?

-Je suis épuisée par l'entraînement de Tsunade-Senseï, mais ravie! Vous avez des nouvelles de Naruto-Kun?

Le chûnin confirmé hocha négativement la tête.

-Non... Enfin je ne me fais pas de soucis: il est avec Jiraya-Sama! Bon, excuse moi mais je devais te parler de quelque chose d'assez urgent.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. L'équipe huit à une mission de dernière minute et Kurenaï n'est pas disponible. Il faudrait que tu le remplaces.

-Remplacer Kurenaï-Sensei? Eh bien, je ne pense pas que je sois assez f...

Iruka l'arrêta.

-Oh! Je me suis mal exprimé! En fait c'est surtout que Kurenaï à demandé à ce que son équipe s'entraîne avec un médecin, en "formation de bataille". Elle n'en a pas encore eu l'occasion et ce sera une bon moyen pour toi de voir les résultats de ton entraînement!

-J'accepte bien sûr! S'enthousiasma Sakura, touchée par le compliment à peine voilé. Par contre...la mission sera-t-elle longue? J'étais sensée voir Kakashi-Sensei ce soir...

-Hum...je n'en sais trop rien... A priori je pense que tu ne sera pas rentrée avant après-demain. Peu importe, je me charge de prévenir Kakashi!

-Vraiment? Vous ferriez ça?

-Bien sûr! Je le croiserai forcément à son retours de mission. Maintenant va vite te préparer et rejoindre Shino-Kun, Hinata-Chan et Kiba-Kun à la porte sud! Ils te mettront au courant des modalités de la mission.

-D'accord! A bientôt Iruka-Sensei!

Tout en faisant un signe de main, la jeune kunoïchi s'en fut en courant. Dès qu'elle eut tourné l'angle de la première rue, le professeur de l'académie ninja glissa la main dans sa sacoche arrière et en sortit le micro d'une radio portable.

-Ici Iruka. C'est bon pour moi.

[OOO]

Anko approchait tranquillement d'une des portes du village des feuilles, un lourd paquet sur l'épaule. Le paquet en question (un ancien fuyard, avec assez de venin anesthésient dans le sang pour endormir Gama-Bunta et Manda réunis) se balançait légèrement au rythme des pas de la kunoïchi.

La traqueuse était de charmante humeur. Elle avait mis deux jours à retrouver la trace de l'homme que ses informations lui avaient désigné comme étant revendeur d'armes, en relation avec "Onimaru". Ensuite, quelques petites heures d'une traque, somme toute très agréable, avaient suffit à rattraper le fuyard. Le tout fini par une bonne petit baston (façon de parler); elle n'avait plus qu'à livrer son colis à Ibiki! Il faudrait juste qu'elle pense à aller pourrir son informateur qui avait prévenu sa cible de son arrivée.

En plus, avec un peu de chance Ibiki accepterais qu'elle assiste à l'interrogatoire! Depuis que Tsunade avait interdit la torture physique, le chef de la section interrogatoire avait mis au point des techiques de pression psychologiques tout à fais fascinantes!

Et si en plus elle réussissait à aller enquiquiner Kakashi cinq minutes, la journée serait parfaite!

Anko entra dans le village ne adressant un signe de main à Izumo et Kotetsu qui étaient de garde et ne prirent même pas la peine de s'inquiéter de la contenance du gros sac informe en toile qu'elle trimbalait. Pas fous.

Kurenaï atterrit devant son amie à cet instant.

-Ah! Ma chérie, je te cherchais!

-Tu peux éviter de m'appeler comme ça en public? Siffla la traqueuse.

Elle jeta un regard assassin au deux plantons qui se découvrirent soudain une passion dévorante pour l'observation des oiseaux en vol.

-Oui oui oui oui oui, bien sûr, désolée. Fit l'illusionniste en entraînant son camarade par la manche. Bon, accompagne moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Hein? Mais j'ai du boulot! Faut que je refile ce truc à Ibiki! Et je...!

-Tatatatata! Mission prioritaire! Dépose ça. Izumo-San!

Le chunin s'approcha tandis qu'Anko lâchait son ménagement sa charge sur le sol.

-Oui, Kurenaï-San? demanda le chûnin.

-Pourriez vous faire venir quelqu'un des services pénitentiaires pour amener ce...prisonnier à Ibiki Morino-Sama? Anko va vous faire une lettre pour qu'il sache quoi en faire.

-Très bien...mais je crois qu'Ibiki-Sama saurait quoi en faire!

Malgré les protestations de la maîtresse des serpents, le complice des Ogres se retrouva confié aux deux gardes de la porte, un mot à l'intention du "roi des aveux" attaché autours du cou.

Les deux kunoïchi s'éloignèrent, l'illusionniste traînant quasiment la traqueuse.

-Alors, c'est quoi cette "mission prioritaire" ?

-Oh! C'était juste une façon de parler! En fait j'ai rendez-vous avec Asuma demain soir et j'ai absolument besoin que tu m'accompagnes faire un peu les boutiques.

-Hein?! Mais euh...t'es sûre que je suis la plus qualifiée pour ça?! Et puis je...

-Pas de discussion! Si tu es sage, je te payerais des dangos.

-Bon, alors on y va ou quoi? ça traîne, là! Aller, aller, aller!

Finalement, c'est donc Anko qui entraîna son amie en direction de la rue commerçante la plus animée du village. Elle ne vit pas la brune aux yeux rouges faire un signe discrète derrière son dos. Signe qui fût perçu par Genma, du haut du toi d'où il avait suivie toute la scène. Tout en mâchonnant son senbon, il marmonna quelques mots dans la radio qu'il avait à la main...

[OOO]

En haut d'un grand arbre, au fond des montagnes, quelque part dans un coin reculé du Pays du Feu, trois shinobis se tenaient en attente.

Dissimulés du soleil et des regards par la lourde frondaison, ils portaient leur attention sur quelques petites structures en bois et en pierre, à peine visibles entre les branches d'arbres en contrebas. Seule la position au sommet d'un relief de terrain leur permettait d'entrevoir le vieux temple abandonné, plus bas dans la vallée.

Enfin pas si abandonné que ça, le vieux temple...

Depuis la dernière affaire avec "Onimaru", les huit membres de la "brigade anti-ogre" (qui s'était vue renforcée par Shizune) n'étaient pas restés les bras croisés... A force d'enquête, d'espionnage et d'interrogatoires, ils avaient finis par réussir à en apprendre un peu plus sur leur ennemi.

Si le but final de l'organisation restait un mystère, ses objectifs à court terme étaient on ne peut plus clairs: se faire un maximum d'argent et, plus inquiétant, entraîner un nombre conséquent d'homme... De plus, les différents gangs liés à Onîmaru étaient responsables d'un bon nombre de vols dans la région nord-ouest du Pays du Feu, dans tous le Pays des Herbes et dans le sud-est du Pays de la Terre. La tension était vive dans la région.

Pour ne rien arranger, les criminels profitaient de la position des trois pays pour se mettre à l'abri d'un coté ou de l'autre des frontière lorsqu'ils devenaient recherchés.

Cela n'aurait pas dû pauser plus de problème que cela, mais les ninjas du village des herbes, malgré leur alliance avec Konoha, hésitaient à demander de l'aide, de peur de fâcher leur puissant voisin de la Terre. Surtout depuis le meurtre d'un proche du seigneur de la Terre par un commando de ninjas inconnus...

Autant dire que, dans de telle circonstances, la moindre occasion de faire du tord à Onîmaru serait saisie. Et justement, des chûnins en mission avaient signalé dans un rapport qu'un temple, autrefois habité par une confrérie de moines-ninjas, était à nouveau occupé. Hors justement, la mission d'assassinat de Kakashi sur un chef de gang lié à "Onimaru" avait eu lieu dans la région... Voilà qui méritait une vérification!

La mission des trois jônins des feuille était claire. D'abord, identifier les occupants du temple en ruine. Ensuite, s'il s'agit bien des "Ogres", essayer d'obtenir des informations sur leurs objectifs. Enfin, toujours au cas où il s'agirait d'ennemis, "mettre un maximum de bordel chez ces fumiers!" - dixit Tsunade...

Après avoir reconnu les alentours, Kakashi, Aoba et Raïdo patientaient en attendant la nuit, plus propice à leur action...

Aoba jeta un coup d'oeil à son coéquipier habituel et se lança.

-Ahhhh... Quand je pense que j'avais rendez-vous avec une fille ce soir... Il vaudrait mieux pour "Onîmaru" qu'ils ne me tombent pas entre les mains...

-Pff! Moi aussi! Je devais voir ma copine...

-La fille de la supérette, c'est ça?

-Ouais... Et toi Kakashi?

C'est le porteur de lunettes qui répondit à son camarade.

-M'enfin Raïdo, tu sais bien que...

-Ah, c'est vrai! Anko...

Kakashi faillit tomber de sa branche.

-Quoi?!

-...devait venir te voir à propos d'Onîmaru, non?

-Ah? Euh... Je ne savais pas, je lui demanderais en rentrant.

-C'est, ça! Ajouta l'illusionniste. Tu pourras en profiter pour la mettre...

-Hein?!

-...au courant des résultats notre mission. Je me demande si elle à choppé le type qu'elle poursuivait?

Le ninja à la balafre jeta un oeil sur les bâtiments à l'aide de ses jumelles.

-Sûrement. Anko, lorsqu'elle essaye de mettre la main sur un homme c'est quelque chose! Pas vrai Kakashi?

Celui-ci mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-C'est...c'est bien vrai! Elle est très forte pour ça!

Ses deux camarades se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

-Quoi?

-Non, non...rien...

Le silence retomba quelques minutes.

-A ce propos... Reprit Aoba. ...Kakashi, tu peux nous le dire, à nous... Tu en es où avec Anko...?

-Mais...mais...

-...au sujet de votre mission du mois dernier? Vous avez trouvé d'où ça venait?

-Vous avez dû avoir le temps de chercher! Vous êtes toujours ensemble ces derniers temps... Renchérit Raïdo.

-Pour les missions! S'insurgea Kakashi.

-Bien sûr.

-Evidemment.

-C'est certain.

-C'est ce qu'on disait...

Le porteur de sharingan sentit soudain sa conscience le travailler. Son attitude ne faisait pas honneur à sa petite amie... Il lui avait promis de ne plus cacher leur relation. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient particulièrement envie de s'afficher, mais ils n'allaient pas mentir à leurs amis... Eux qui cherchaient justement l'occasion "d'officialiser" la chose...

Le ninja copieur prit une longue inspiration et son courage à deux mains.

-Bon... Ok... Je sors avec Anko.

Dans la pénombre naissante, Raïdo et Aoba se frappèrent discrètement dans la main. Leur travail d'équipe avait depuis longtemps fait ses preuves, mais là ils avaient vraiment réussit leur coup. Leur part de travail s'annonçait comme parfaitement remplie...

-Vraiment?! S'exclama l'invocateur de corbeau dans une belle imitation de surprise.

-Et c'est sérieux? Demanda le brûlé, ravi d'enfoncer le clou.

-Plutôt... Avoua Kakashi. Dîtes, ils fait assez sombre, là non? On ne devrait peut-être y aller, non?

-Hors de question! On va pas te lâcher comme ça!

-Pfff... Bon, vous voulez savoir quoi?

-Vous en êtes où?

-A quel propos?

-Ben... Est-ce que vous avez déjà...enfin tu vois quoi...

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Aoba! C'est quoi cette question?!

Raïdo vint au secours de son camarade.

-Du calme Kakashi... Il disait ça pour rire... Et puis avec tous les bouquins pas nets que tu lis...

-Tu les lis aussi je crois, non? En tout cas tu étais devant la librairie le jour de la sortie du dernier...

-Euh...

-De toutes façons ça ne vous regarde pas! En plus on doit y aller! Et le prochain qui me pose une question sur ma relation avec Anko...

Le ninja copieur releva son bandeau et son sharingan rougeoya dans la nuit. Ses deux coéquipiers déglutirent bruyamment.

-...je lui lâche mes chiens ninjas aux trousses!

[OOO]

La nuit tombait tranquillement sur le village des feuilles. Assise sur un banc à l'extérieur d'une échoppe, Anko engloutissait sa récompense avec un enthousiasme frôlant l'indécence. Les derniers dangôs de la boulangerie disparaissaient à une vitesse ahurissante...

-Mgnrf mxfrr!

Kurenaï soupira en posant sa tasse de thé vide.

-Anko, ma chérie... Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine...

-Gloups! Je disais: merci pour les dangos!

L'illusionniste eut un sourire.

-C'est moi qui te remercie! Tu m'as bien aidée... Et tu n'as piqué que deux crises...

-Ce type n'avait qu'à pas te draguer!

-Ce que tu est possessive... S'amusa la kunoïchi aux yeux rouges. Est-ce que tu es aussi jalouse avec Kakashi?

La traqueuse fit un bruit de jouet en plastique en avalant de travers son dernier dango.

-Mais mais mais mais mais! Comment tu sais ça!?

-Allons...je commence à te connaître! D'ailleurs tu aurais pu m'en parler...

-Désolée... On avait décidé d'en parler aux amis en plus... Mais j'ai pas trouvé l'occasion.

Dans un mouvement d'affection, Kurenaï passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amie. A une exception près, quiconque s'y serait risqué aurait perdu son bras...

-Et ça avance entre vous?

Anko rougit violemment.

-Mais...mais...quoi?! Enfin, mais non! Et puis

Kurenaï se retint de justesse,d'éclater de rire. Elle commençait à bien connaître et sa réponse était involontairement claire: non, sa relation avec Kakashi n'avançait pas beaucoup, mais elle aurait bien voulu et cela la travaillait. Parfait... Elle allait bien avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main.

Se levant, la maîtresse des illusions proposa à son amie de rentrer et profita du chemin du retour pour la pourvoir en conseils avisés sur les hommes. Elle agrémenta allégrement la conversation d'exemples (véridiques ou embellis...) tirés de sa relation avec Asuma.

Lorsqu'elle se séparèrent, la femme aux yeux rouges sut qu'elle avait gagné. Aux épaules légèrement voûtées et aux joues rosies de son amie, elle sut que ça devait cogiter sévèrement dans sa tête...

La kunoïchi aux serpents s'éloigna en marmonnant, sous le regard bienveillant de sa camarade. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, le shinobi manieur de vent émergea d'un ruelle adjacente, s'approcha et posa tendrement son bras sur les épaules de Kurenaï.

-Alors?

-Je crois que ça devrait aller...

-Très bien. De mon coté, tout est prêt pour demain.

[OOO]

Dans la pénombre, le corps sans vie s'effondra sans bruit. Kakashi le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le déposa délicatement. Il le saisit par les épaules et le tira derrière un buisson bien touffu. Un peu d'engrais pour les petites fleurs! Encore qu'au vue de ses projets...

Les trois shinobis des feuilles avaient pénétré ensemble dans l'enceinte du temple en ruine et il était rapidement apparu qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés sur le nid de simples squatteurs...

Entre les vieux bâtiments grossièrement réparés, s'entassaient des caisses portant la "tête d'ogre". Une rapide vérification de l'une d'entre elles avait révélé qu'elle était remplie de kunaïs... Alignés contre un des murs extérieurs, de nombreuses cibles en forme de silhouettes humaines était lardées d'impacts d'armes de jets. Quelques shurikens brisés jonchaient le sol.

Après s'être répartie la tâche et avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'oeil dans les bâtiments les moins bien gardés, les trois jônins avaient découverts plusieurs entrepôts de vivre, d'armes et un baraquement rempli de combattants d'Onîmaru... Rien de très rassurant.

Une petit réunion stratégique permit au porteur de sharingan de répartir les rôles. Raïdo et Aoba s'occuperaient de saboter le maximum d'équipements et de fournitures pour porter un coup aux ambitions de l'organisation criminelle; empoisonner au mieux la nourriture, piéger les caisses de d'explosifs et préparer un bon gros incendie, histoire de bien faire fondre les armes métallique et brûler ce qui pouvait l'être.

Lui même se chargerais de pénétrer le bâtiment qui leur semblait abriter les chefs du camp d'entraînement. Le but du fils du croc blanc serait de trouver des informations sur les objectifs "d'Onîmaru" et de d'éliminer les dirigeants qu'il rencontrerait.

Avant que les trois ne partent accomplir leurs missions respectives, une dernière recommandation fut émise. Pas de quartier. Tout garde devait être éliminé. Moins ils y aurait de personne éveillée en état de donner l'alerte, plus l'incendie que les coéquipiers aux corbeaux avaient décidé de déclancher serait dévastateur, du fait de l'effet de surprise.

L'ancien des services spéciaux pénétra sans bruit dans le bâtiment cible en fendant délicatement une vieille paroi en papier. Nul garde dans le couloir au parquet rafistolé où il pénétra.

A pas de loup, il avança vers le centre du bâtiment d'où provenait la lumière vacillante d'une chandelle. S'arrêtant devant un trou dans le mur, il observa.

A l'intérieur, trois silhouettes discutaient à voix basse autour d'une grande carte, posée sur une table basse. Kakashi se déplaça légèrement pour essayer de voir plus loin dans la pièce. L'une des silhouette se figea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda une autre des silhouettes.

-T'as mal digéré? T'es tout crispé! S'esclaffa grassement la troisième.

-La ferme...! Siffla le premier en se levant lentement après avoir soufflée la bougie.

Le jônin des feuille leva doucement le bandeau sur son oeil gauche. Deux de ses trois adversaires ne devraient pas être trop dangereux. Le dernier en revanche... Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de percevoir sa présence. Cet homme devait faire parti du noyau dur de véritable ninjas, entraînant le reste des troupes Ogres...

Sur quelques gestes rapides de celui qui s'avérait être leur leader, les trois criminels sortirent de la pièce. Le dirigeant par l'entrée principale, les deux autres par une porte latérale dérobée. Avançant lentement dans le couloir, les deux subordonnés arrivèrent jusqu'à l'angle du mur.

Au loin, ils pouvaient voir, à travers la porte légèrement entrouverte, leur chef qui leur faisait signe. A mi-distance, accroupie face au mur, se tenait une silhouette qui semblait chercher à voir dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter malgré le noir quasi total qui y régnait. Le chef fit un signe...et se fut l'assaut. Les trois shinobis renégats se jetèrent en avant en sortant leurs armes. Dans des mouvements quasi simultanés, ils frappèrent de toutes leurs forces la silhouette qui s'effondra.

Dans un silence de mort, les trois homme observèrent le mannequin grossier, fabriqué avec de vieilles lattes de plancher et un morceau de tissu qu'ils venaient d'exploser. Le visage gribouillé dessus semblait les narguer.

-C'est quoi ce b...

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement fluide, le ninja copieur tomba du plafond entre les deux lieutenants. Il atterrit les pieds sur le coté de leurs genoux, qui cédèrent dans un craquement sec. Décroisant les bras, il frappa ses adversaires, les projetant au sol, avec chacun un kunaï planté dans le cou. Il toucha le sol sans bruit et se jeta sur son dernier ennemi.

Celui-ci réagit presque instantanément:

-Doton! Kengan no jutsu! _Technique du poing de pierre!_

Le poing ganté de roche du criminel percuta le thorax de Kakashi. Il avait été rapide. Très rapide.

Mais pas assez. Le clone qu'il venait de frapper se dissipa dans une flash de foudre, brisant son attaque Doton et le paralysant. Une violente valeur dans le dos lui fit plier les genoux.

Le dirigeant du camp d'entraînement "d'Onîmaru" s'effondra. Debout derrière lui, le ninja des feuilles tenait un kunaï ensanglanté.

-Nul ne s'en prend impunément à Konoha et au Pays du Feu...

Aussitôt qu'il eut vérifié que ses adversaires étaient bien allés rejoindre leurs ancêtres, Kakashi se précipita dans la pièce. Le combat n'avait pas fait beaucoup de bruit, mais s'il y avait d'autre ninjas de l'acabit du chef, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque et se bouger le train.

Une fois dans la pièce, il commença par plier la carte et la ranger dans sa sacoche. Il retourna ensuite la pièce, rassemblant tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un document. La section "anti-Ônimaru" allait avoir de la lecture.

Il finissait d'empaqueter ses trouvailles dans un rideau lorsqu'une monstrueuse explosion retentit à l'extérieur. Kakashi mit son baluchon sur son dos et se mit à courir. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du bâtiment et observa la situation.

Dans un coin de la cours, un des entrepôt était dévorés par les flammes, qui s'étendaient rapidement. Non loin de là, éclairés par la lumière de l'incendie, Raïdo et Aoba tentait de franchir le mur d'enceinte, sous les tirs de shuriken de plusieurs criminels.

D'une main, Kakashi projeta une volée de shurikens, vers les assaillants de ses camardes, en fauchant plusieurs. Il incanta ensuite:

-_La bête foudroyante!_

Le chidori du jônin prit la forme d'un chien, tous crocs dehors, qui fondit sur les ennemis, semant le confusion et permettant au deux coéquipiers du copieur de s'enfuir.

Privés de cible, les survivants se retournèrent vers Kakashi, rejoints par un nombre toujours croissant de renforts.

Le shinobi du Konoha se précipita vers le mur extérieur. Alors que ses ennemis commençaient à courir vers lui, un corbeau passa devant Kakashi et se mit à lui tourner autours. L'oiseau fit bientôt rejoint par des centaines de ses congénères. Rapidement, les illusions du ninja à lunettes dérobèrent complètement le porteur de Sharingan à la vue de ses poursuivants. Il concentra son chakra et franchit sans peine le dernier obstacle.

Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, il rejoignit ses camarades et tous trois disparurent dans la nuit en direction de Konoha.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Kakashi.

Aoba fit la moue.

-Un de ces crétins s'est levé en pleine nuit pour piller une réserve de nourriture. Cet abruti à fait péter une de nos mines!

-On a eu du bol d'être déjà sortis...

-C'est normal que ça ait fait trembler tout le temple?

-J'ai p'têt un peu forcée la dose... Avoua le balafré.

Kakashi s'autorisa un sourire.

-Bah. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas réussir à arrêter l'incendie trop tôt!

Les deux coéquipiers habituels se regardèrent.

-Pour ça pas de risque...

Raïdo fit un signe de main. Une série de violentes déflagrations fendit la nuit derrière les trois hommes. Ils continuèrent leur route, à deux doigts de la crise de rire.

[OOO]

Assise les jambes croisées, Anko s'observa pour la énième fois dans le miroir qui bordait le coté de sa table. L'image qu'elle renvoya était assez étonnante: une longue robe vert émeraude fendu qui mettait ses jambes en valeur, un gilet violet qui laissait une bonne visibilité sur un décolleté plus qu'appréciable, de grands anneaux aux oreilles et le petit collier serpent que lui avait offert Kakashi. Elle n'était pas maquillée, elle n'avait pas sut comment faire.

Lorsque Kurenaï était venue la voir quelques heures plus tôt en lui annonçant qu'elle devait annuler son rendez-vous avec Asuma pour cause de mission, le kunoïchi-serpent avait senti venir les embrouilles. Lorsque son amie lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher la réservation au restaurant et que c'est ELLE qui allait sortir, elle avait bêtement demandé avec qui. Lorsqu'on lui avait répondu qu'elle avait sûrement une idée, elle avait faillit oublier de protester pour la forme.

Coupant cours aux arguments, la ninja aux yeux rouges avait fourré un paquet dans les bras de sa camarade en lui disant que c'était une robe achetée la veille et "Pas à ma taille... Tour de poitrine trop grand...". Elle s'était ensuite éclipsée après avoir donné le billet de réservation à Anko en lui apprennent qu'Asuma s'était déjà chargé de prévenir le copieur en fin de matinée, dès son retours de mission.

Pour la traqueuse, tout ceci sentait furieusement le traquenard... Voire la préméditation! Mais bon...elle avait une bonne excuse pour sortir avec Kakashi, elle n'allait pas se plaindre!

Il ne restait qu'un seul petit problème...

Le "petit" problème, c'était qu'elle était en train d'attendre son satané petit ami, déguisée comme pour carnaval, depuis plus d'un heure! Les serveurs et les autres clients commençait à la regarder bizarrement...

En plus elle savait exactement ou pouvait se trouver cet abruti d'Hatake! Il allait entendre parler du pays!

Se leva d'un bloc et jeta un billet sur la table avant de sortir en trombe du restaurant distingué. Chacun prit bien soin de regarder ailleurs. Le réceptionniste faillit réussir à s'étouffer en essayant de prononcer un banal "bonne soirée".

Une fois dans la rue, la jeune femme retira ses saletés de sandales à talons aiguilles et se mit à courir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva à un parc.

En son centre, un stèle, gravée du nom des héros de Konoha. Et devant la stèle, un homme. Cheveux gris, chemise noir, pantalon blanc, un bandeau ninja sur l'oeil gauche.

Entendant arriver Anko, il se retourna.

-Ah! Anko-Chan... Désolé, je...

-C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME!?

-Que...

-On avait rendez-vous!

-Je...

-Et toi tu trouve le moyen d'être en retard?!

-Je suis passé voir la stèle...

-JE LE SAIS BIEN! Je sais bien que tu es passé voir cette fichu stèle!

Kakashi prit un air choqué.

-Enfin, mais ce sont mon maître et mes camarades...

-ILS SONT MORTS!

Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

Pourtant elle craqua. C'était assez dur comme ça pour elle d'exprimer ses sentiment. Et il fallait que cet abruti continu à ne rien comprendre...

-Ils sont morts, Kakashi... Sanglota-elle. Et moi je suis vivante... Tu t'en ai rendu compte au moins?

-Je...

Anko se détourna et partit en courant. Plantant là un Kakashi bouche bée.

L'évidence le frappa comme un raïkiri. Il risquait de la perdre pour des amis qu'il avait perdus depuis longtemps. Il avait assez regardé le passé! Place à l'avenir! Et l'avenir c'était Naruto... Sakura... Gaï... et Anko...

Le pourfendeur de foudre se mit à courir comme jamais auparavant. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. En tout cas, ce à quoi elle allait ressembler en dépendait.

Kakashi se retrouva sans trop savoir comment devant la maison de sa bien-aimée. Son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine. Lui qui tremblait à peine pour partir à l'assaut...

Il toqua à la porte.

Roulée en boule dans son lit, Anko entendit les coups portés à sa porte.

-Anko, c'est moi... J'entre...

Il pouvait toujours essayer! Pas moyen qu'elle lui ouvre...

La serrure résista bravement un peu plus de trois secondes au techniques de crochetage du jônin. Il traversa la pièce à vivre et poussa la porte de la chambre sa petite amie. Voyant sa forme tremblotante dans la pénombre, il s'assit au bord du lit.

-Anko... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Tu sais que je suis maladroit!

-...

-ça n'excuse rien mais...ça explique! Fit-il avec un rire triste.

-Hum.

Anko n'avait put s'empêcher de sourire; elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir en fin de compte.

-Tu sais quoi? Je crois que tu avais raison. Ils sont morts et toi tu es vivante. Le choix est rapide... J'ai un disciple qui à fait le mauvais...ce serait complètement crétin de ne pas apprendre de ça, non?

-Si...mais tu es un crétin Kakashi...

-Hahaha! Je ne peux même pas te contredire, Anko-Chan! Est-ce que tu veux bien de moi quand même? Je te jure de te faire passer avant tout...

-Mais après ton devoir...? Murmura la kunoïchi.

-Oui. Avoua le fils du croc blanc. Je suis un shinobi...

Anko eut un petit rire sans fausse joie.

-Alors ça va, je prends... C'est comme ça que je t'aime, que je te veux...

En disant cela, la jeune femme s'était rapprochée. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos mais elle était à présent collée à la cuisse de son petit ami. Dans un élan de tendresse, celui-ci s'allongea derrière elle et embrassa son épaule nue.

Sans qu'ils sachent trop pourquoi, ce geste fit hurler de rire les deux jeunes gens. A bout de souffle, la kunoïchi se retourna et embrassa son shinobi à elle. Ils cessèrent peu à peu de rire.

La suite ne regarde qu'eux...

[OOO]

Sur un toit, non loin du restaurant du rendez vous, tous les membres de la conspiration "aidons les braises de l'amour d'Anko-Chan et Kakashi-Kun à s'enflammer" (nom trouvé par Gaï...) étaient rassemblés autours de Yamato, qui gardait le silence malgré les questions dont on le pressait.

Lorsqu'Anko était sortie du restaurant en courant, tout le monde avait été certain qu'elle ramènerait bientôt Kakashi par le fond du pantalon! Personne n'avait donc bougé de son poste d'observation.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il avait bien fallut se résoudre à demander au membre de l'ANBU d'aller voir ou restaient les deux amoureux.

Yamato restait toujours muet. Comment aurait-il put raconter ce qu'il avait entraperçu entre les rideaux de l'appartement d'Anko-San sans se condamner à plus ou moins court terme?

Finalement, complètement coincé, il finit par lâcher ces mots:

-Eh bien... Le plan n'a pas fonctionné correctement, mais... je pense qu'on peut considérer que c'est tout de même un franc succès...

[OOO]

Ceci marque la fin du chapitre d'Août! Hein? Où ça un mois et demi de retard? (...)

Bref! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu! La suite arrive très bientôt j'espère...

Merci à "Rinne-Chan", "Sigognac", "Alazais" et "Mye" pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédent!

A bientôt et bonne lecture sur !

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	9. Sptembre: Une mauvaise journée

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Et voici le mois de septembre! (roulements de tambours, sonnez trompettes et déroulez le tapis rouge)

Cette fois encore, je me sens d'humeur à déconner. Pas trop fâchés?

**Septembre:**. Une mauvaise journée...

_La vengeance est un plat froid qui nous empoisonne._

_ Mais la revanche se mange entre amis et brûlante!_

_ Quand vient le début de l'automne, qui nous étonne?_

_ Ceux dont les camarades devraient prendre la tangente..._

[OOO]

Enroulée dans sa couette, Anko se sentait bien. Elle était confortablement installée et une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Seul le bruit de sa sonnette venait gâcher la perfection du moment. D'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait pas que sa sonnerie était aussi atroce! Elle recevait probablement trop peu de visite...

Etant donné qu'elle avait passé sa première nuit parfaitement paisible depuis longtemps, l'ex-disciple du sannin serpent trouva en elle assez de bonne humeur pour se lever avec l'intention d'aller voir qui s'énervait ainsi sur sa sonnette sans commettre de meurtre. Enfin si c'était des gosses qui faisaient une blague, ils avaient tout intérêt à être de sacrés bons sprinteurs. Si c'était un colporteur, savoir esquiver les kunaïs ne serait pas inutile non plus...

Assise sur le bord de son lit, la jeune femme se rendit compte que sa tenue ne se prêtait guère à la réception de qui que se soit. Certes, sa culotte rayée violet et blanc était magnifique m'enfin quand même... Elle saisit son pantalon d'uniforme et l'enfila rapidement. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression que les jambes en étaient un peu longues. En plus pas moyen de mettre la main sur sa cotte de maille ni sur la bande qu'elle utilisait pour sa poitrine. Tant pis, sa veste de jônin bien fermée suffirait.

Les tympans toujours vrillés par l'ignoble "ding dong", la kunoïchi se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ne devait vraiment pas être réveillée parce qu'elle avait du mal à se repérer dans son propre appart' ! Elle venait même de se zigouiller les tibias contre cette sal**rie de table basse! En plus la fenêtre du séjour lui laissait passer de bon rayons de soleil bien aveuglants dans les yeux... Et l'autre excité qui se mettait à tambouriner comme un malade! Il valait mieux que ce soit VRAIMENT urgent...

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas ce matin. Pas moyen de trouver où elle avait laissées ses clefs! Ah, si! Elle étaient sur la porte.

Anko donna un tour de serrure, ses nerfs retrouvant leur forme habituelle; à savoir celle d'une bonne grosse pelote bien emmêlée...

Elle se rendit compte de ce qui n'allait pas en ouvrant la porte en grand, révélant un Gaï aussi vert et poilu que d'habitude mais encore plus ahuri.

Elle donnait toujours deux tours de clefs à sa propre porte, d'ailleurs elle ne les laissait jamais dessus.

Si elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir le soleil dans les yeux le matin, c'est que les fenêtres de son appartement donnaient à l'ouest.

Il n'y avait aucune table basse dans son appartement, justement pour éviter de se niquer les jambes.

Elle ne portait jamais ni l'uniforme ni la veste de Konoha, il n'y avait donc aucune raison que de tels habits jonchent le sol de son logement.

Elle n'avait pas reconnu la sonnette pour la simple et bonne raison que son appartement n'en était pas équipé...

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à toutes ces incohérences.

-An...Anko-Chan? S'étonna l'ombrageuse panthère de jade. Que fais-tu ici?!

-Euh...

Une voix venant de l'intérieur fit se retourner les deux ninjas supérieurs.

-Ah... Salut Gaï... Merci d'avoir ouvert, Anko. Fit le ninja copieur d'une voix ensommeillée en terminant de mettre son haut moulant noir.

Voilà. Exactement la conclusion à laquelle la maîtresse des serpent venait d'arriver. Elle avait passé la nuit chez Kakashi. Comme à peu prêt la moitié de ses nuits depuis trois semaines... Et là elle venait d'ouvrir la porte de son petit ami, dans une tenue à la limite de la décence, au plus grand excentrique du village.

Elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à regretter d'avoir "dormi" ici mais un certain nombre de mots grossiers lui venaient à l'esprit...

-WAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sous les yeux de ses amis médusés, le taïjutsuka venait d'entamer une danse de la joie complètement baroque sur le pas de la porte.

Anko et Kakashi se regardèrent sans comprendre. Gaï aurait pu réagir de n'importe qu'elle autre façon, mais là... Ils aurait bien voulu qu'on leur explique!

-Euh...Gaï? ça va? Demanda Kakashi, vaguement inquiet.

-Est ce que ça va. Tu me demandes si ça va? Mais bien sûr que ça va! Vous êtes ensemble! L'opération " Aidons les braises de l'amour d'Anko-Chan et Kakashi-Kun à s'enflammer" est un franc succès! Mwhahahahahahahaha! C'est merveilleux! Tous le monde va être tellement content!

-L'opération?

-Tous le monde?

Gaï se rendit compte de son erreur et cessa de rire lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui, refermée d'un coup sec par Anko. Face à lui, Kakashi lui adressait le sourire qu'il réservait d'habitude à ses disciples lorsqu'ils étaient désobéissants...et à ses ennemis juste avant que son sang ne se mette à bouillir. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sensei de l'équipe neuf était assis sur le sofa de son ami et rival. On lui avait collée de force une tasse d'eau chaude dans la main et même si personne n'avait pensé à y mettre de thé, il ne se sentait pas le cran de le faire remarquer.

Anko et Kakashi avaient retrouvées leurs tenues habituelles et des expressions qui se voulaient amicales. La kunoïchi s'était assise à coté de Gaï et son petit ami en face, de l'autre coté de la table basse.

-Alors Gaï...et si tu nous parlais un peu de cette opération qui à l'air de te réjouir autant... Questionna la traqueuse avec un sourire qui aurait fait pleurer un serpent.

-Oh! Ce...ce n'est vraiment rien! Et...euh...de toute façon, je n'était pas venu pour ça!

-Et pour quoi donc? Demanda Kakashi.

-Pour te prévenir que Hokage-Sama a une mission pour toi mon cher rival! D'ailleurs je crois que ça concerne aussi Anko-Chan!

Les deux amants restèrent quelques instants sans réaction à scruter leur "invité"... Il se consultèrent un instant du regard.

-Dis-moi, "mon cher rival"... Souffla Kakashi. A propos de rivalité...il me semble que nous n'avons pas pu finir notre duel la dernière fois?

-Haha! C'est vrai! Je te pardonne d'être parti, tu devais avoir l'esprit occupé ailleurs...

Le ninja-vert se tut en se rendant compte qu'il aggravait son cas.

-Hum... Que dirais-tu de le reprendre maintenant?

-Avec joie!

-Parfait... Cette fois, c'est moi qui choisis...et je choisi...

-Oui...?

-Le genjutsu!

Gaï ferma les yeux instantanément en se rendant compte que le porteur de sharingan venait de relever le bandeau qui couvrait son oeil rouge. Il resta quelque instant sans bouger, prêt à faire de son mieux pour repousser l'illusion.

Rien ne se produisit.

La panthère verte ouvrit prudemment un oeil.

En face de lui, son ami lui faisait un grand sourire sous son masque, son sharingan on ne peut plus camouflé. A coté de lui, Anko se mit à pouffer de rire. Bientôt les deux hommes rejoignirent la jeune femme dans son hilarité.

Finalement, "maitre gros sourcils" se leva et prit sa pause "nice guy".

-HAHAHAHA! Kakashi, mon cher rival, tu m'as bien eu! J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais essayer de m'hypnotiser!

-Enfin, Gaï comment à tu pu croire ça? Répliqua le copieur. Jamais je ne t'attaquerai en traître...

-C'est vrai! Quel idiot j'ai pu être! Hahahaha!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire... Persifla la traqueuse en essuyant des larmes de rire.

Retrouvant un peu de sérieux, le jônin taïjutsuka se leva et annonça qu'il devait partir.

-Je dois aller retrouver mes disciples! Nous avons...

-Oui oui oui, on se doute de ce que tu as à faire, Gaï. Le coupa Kakashi en se levant pour raccompagner son ami vers la porte. Bon, eh bien vas-y donc, Anko et moi allons voir le Hokage.

-Tu as raison! S'exclama le vert en passant la porte. Un senseï ne doit jamais être en retard à l'ent...

-Exactement! Bon, aller, à plus tard!

Kakashi referma la porte. Il se retourna vers sa petite amie qui se tenait derrière lui. Tous deux arborait des sourires assez inquiétants...

-C'est bon? Demanda le ninja au sharingan.

-Oui... Répondit la maitresse des serpents.

Elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier où était inscrit une série de noms.

-Il reste une seule question...par où commence-t-on?

[OOO]

Le cinquième Hokage de Konoha observait l'un de ses meilleurs hommes, debout face à elle, de l'autre coté de son bureau.

Lorsque Kakashi était venu prendre son ordre de mission, elle avait eu une drôle d'impression. Elle commençait à bien le connaître et...non...elle devait se tromper...

-Alors, Kakashi? Qu'en dis-tu?

-ça ne devrait pas poser de problème majeur... Finalement, ce Tetsukabuto était bel et bien louche...

-Le rapport de ta mission du mois de Mai avec Anko avait jeté le doute... L'extension subite des activités de ventes d'armes au pays de la Terre du suspect laisse envisager le pire...

-Hum... Bien, nous allons essayer de rassembler des preuves contre lui...

-Soyez aussi prudent que lui... Malgré le nombre de fois où son nom apparaît dans les documents récupérés dans la base d'Onîmaru le mois dernier, il n'est jamais possible de savoir s'il coopère de son plein gré ou pas... D'ailleurs, pourquoi Anko n'est-elle pas venue chercher l'ordre de mission avec toi?

-Sachant que c'était une mission pour l'unité "anti-ogre", nous avons supposé qu'elle serait assez longue et Anko est allée préparer des provisions et du matériel de voyage.

-Vous commencez à faire une bonne équipe... Fit Tsunade qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Si vous saviez...

Un cri étranglé se fit entendre à cet instant quelque part dans la palais du Hokage.

-Que...!?

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Shizune quittait le bureau de sa maîtresse en la laissant seule avec le shinobi au sharingan. On n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour le moment, elle allait pouvoir retourner à l'hôpital, elle devait donner un entraînement à Sakura-Chan. Il fallait juste qu'elle passe prendre son matériel médical.

En saisissant la poignée du local à matériel où elle rangeait ses affaires, la kunoïchi-médecin sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte en déglutissant avec difficulté. Elle avança doucement vers son casier personnel, sentant planer une sourde menace... Elle ouvrit le contenant...et son coeur faillit lâcher.

Shizune, contrairement à sa sensei, était quelqu'un de méticuleux. De très méticuleux. Tout ce qu'elle possédait était toujours parfaitement rangé, ordonné, classé. Particulièrement ce qui avait trait à la médecine et à la pharmacie.

Pourtant l'intérieur de son casier ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une salle de classe de l'académie après le passage de Naruto et sa bande. Tous les instruments médicaux étaient hors de leurs houses. Tous les médicaments avaient été sortis de leur boites et mélangés dans le fond du casier. Des mètres de bandes à panser étaient déroulées en tous sens. Un chaos...organisé!

Des heures de rangement...

Les yeux de la protégée de Tsunade s'écarquillèrent. Un long cri déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'une mousse abondante lui montait au lèvres et que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Son esprit, outré par tant de bassesse, ferma boutique pour une durée indéterminée.

Quelques instants plus tard, le cinquième Hokage déboulait dans la pièce, suivie de plus ou moins près par Kakashi et son air nonchalant.

La dirigeante du village se précipita vers sa seconde et, après avoir vérifiées ses constantes vitales, entreprit de la réveiller à grand renfort de vigoureuses tapes sur les joues.

-Gnéééé?

Le ninja-copieur jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de sa supérieur.

-Bon... Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller trop mal? Juste une grosse émotion, on dirait...

-Oui... Répondit la princesse aux limace en tapotant la main de sa disciple dont la lèvre inférieur tremblottait.

-Alors je vais vous laisser. J'ai une mission. A bientôt, Hokage-Sama!

Kakashi quitta la pièce et sortit rapidement du bâtiment. Anko l'attendait au dehors, appuyée contre le mur d'enceinte, deux sacs de voyage déposés à ses pieds.

-Joli coup... Apprécia le jônin. Tu as eu le temps pour la suite?

-Oui! Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir rester pour apprécier les effets... Gniark!

-Haha! Bon... On s'occupe du reste avant de partir?

-Ouaip. J'ai hâte! S'enthousiasma la traqueuse avec un sourire inquiétant.

Les deux ninjas d'élite prirent leur sac à dos et s'éloignèrent des les ruelles du village des feuilles avec des airs de conspirateurs.

[OOO]

Lorsque Tenten et Neji arrivèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro douze, Lee était, sans surprise, déjà occupé à s'échauffer avec ardeur. Il faut comprendre par là qu'il arrivait sans doute à sa douzième série de cent pompes et avait déjà réduit deux rondins de frappe à l'état de copeaux. Plus étonnant, nulle trace de maître Gaï.

-Salut Lee! Appela la kunoïchi. Gaï-Sensei n'est pas encore arrivé?

-Salut Tenten-Chan! Neji-Kun! Non, Gaï-Sensei n'est pas encore là! Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard pourtant...

-Techniquement, il reste encore dix bonnes minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous... Remarqua le porteur de byakugans. Mais étant donné que nous parlons ici de notre bouillant sensei, on peut effectivement considérer qu'il est en retard.

Les trois membres de l'équipe neuf reprirent leur entraînement en devisant de choses et d'autre. Le "retardataire" arriva au bout d'une poignée de minutes. Apparaissant au milieu d'un nuage de fumée, l'ombrageuse panthère de jade pris l'une des pauses dont elle avait le secret.

-AHA! Bonjour mes chers disciples! Navré pour mon léger retard! Ce sacré Kakashi ne voulait pas me laisser partir! Ah! La rivalité! Quel étrange sentiment!

Neji et Tenten saluèrent leur maître, totalement habitués à ses frasques. Lee resta égal à lui même.

-Gaï-Sensei! Votre excuse est la meilleur qui soit au monde pour ce genre de situation! Mais nous allons devoir ratrapper le temps perdu! S'il vous plait, donnez-nous un entraînement encore plus dur que d'habitude!

Le visage du jônin se crispa. Il porta la main à son ventre.

-Urg.

-Maître? Tout va bien?

-Ou...oui! Tenta le jônin. Je suis prêt pour l'entraînement! Outch!

Un nouvelle douleur au ventre le plia en deux.

-Gaï-Sensei, si vous n'êtes pas en état pour l'entraînement, nous pouvons nous passer de vous exceptionnellement? Proposa Neji en s'approchant.

Le taïjutsuka tenta de faire bonne figure, trahis qu'il était pas la sueur sur son visage et les ignobles gargouillis de son ventre.

-Non! Je n'ai jamais raté un entraînement et je ne vais certainement...

Sur ces mots, il se précipita vers le bord de la clairière et disparut dans les buissons. Un peu inquiets, ses disciples accoururent, s'arrêtant à la lisière. Une série de bruit que la bienséance interdit de décrire les dissuada d'aller plus loin. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

Lee se mit à rattacher les bandages de ses main avec application, Tenten se découvrit une soudain passion pour le bout de ses sandales et Neji, l'air plus impassible que jamais, se plongea dans l'observation d'un oiseau au loin...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jônin vert émergea de la végétation, son sourire retrouvé.

-Désolé mes disciple! Une petite indisposition passagère! Hahahahaha!

Tenten se hâte de briser la gêne qui menaçait de s'installer.

-Que faisons nous pour l'entraînement, aujourd'hui?

-Urg!

Sous les yeux médusés de ses protégés, Gaï replongea entre les fougères, produisant des gargouillements apocalyptiques.

Nouveau moment de gène.

-ça arrive parfois... Glissa Lee, navré pour son adulte favori.

-Oui... Un truc qui passe mal et... Acquiesça la maîtresse d'armes.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Gaï revint à nouveau. Le teint très pale et la mine défaite. Il avait de la sueur sur le viage et marchait légèrement en canard...

-Maître, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien? Il vaudrais mieux que vous alliez vous faire examiner à l'hôpital, vous ne croyez pas?

-Je...je te remercie Tenten-Chan... Ce...ce serais peut-être une bonne idée, mais un maître ne renie jamais sa mission! Même à l'article de la mort, je continuerai à vous guider!

-Enfin mais c'est quand même pas l'entraînement qui vous met dans cet état, si?

Le rival du ninja copieur bondit littéralement entre les arbres et les bruits d'intestins couvrirent bientôt ses gémissements de douleur.

Entraînement... Neji eut soudain un doute. Demandant pardons à son maître en pensés, il ouvrit ses byakugans et scruta les buissons. Il réprima une grimasse de répugnance et se concentra sur le flux de chakra de son maître.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était perturbé! La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce genre de flux, c'était le sien et Naruto Uzumaki venait de lui coller un raclée qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Hors il n'y avait que deux moyen d'obtenir une telle perturbation: une douleur physique (soucis gastrique par exemple...) ou alors... Tant pis, il fallait qu'il vérifie!

-Gaï-Sensei? Appela-t-il, les mains en porte-voix.

-Ou...oui..? Répondit une voix faiblarde.

-Entraînement?

-Argh!

Le flux de chakra crânien de Gaï s'agita violemment et la perturbation produite se propagea dans ses méridiens jusqu'à son ventre. Les doutes de Neji enflèrent.

-Entraînement?

-Ouuuuugh!

-Entraînement?!

-Mwarglia...!

-Ent...

-Neji-Kun, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Le shinobi aux yeux blancs se retourna d'un bloc. Ses deux camarades lui faisaient face, l'incompréhension la plus totale peinte sur leurs visages.

-Euh... Je...j'ai trouvé ce qui arrive à maître Gaï!

-Vraiment! S'exclama Lee. C'est magnifique Neji-Kun! C'est une indigestion?

-Non.

-Une gastrœntérite?

-Non...

-Une vieille blessure?

-Non, c'est...

-Un ulcère?

-Mais arrêtes, enfin! C'est pas une devinette!

-Ah! Oui... Pardon.

La kunoïchi du groupe s'intercala entre ses deux camarades.

-Et donc? C'est quoi?

-Un genjutsu.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Les perturbations de son chakra ne mentent pas...!

-Attends. Tu as regardé ses flux de chakra...dans sa situation...?

-Oui, bon, ça va, hein! S'énerva le membre du clan Hyûga en rougissant. Bref! C'est un genjutsu qui déclenche ses..."problèmes" chaque fois qu'il entend le mot...

Neji se mit à chuchoter.

-"entraînement"...

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, tandis que Lee prit un air outré.

-Mais c'est affreux! Qui a put osé faire ça! Il faut porter secours à Gaï-Sensei!

-Attend! S'exclama la maîtresse d'arme. Il y a plus urgent.

-Comment?!

-On va répondre à ta question...

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, les jeune fille s'avança vers la lisière.

-Sensei...?

-O...oui, Tenten-Chan?

-Nous avons découvert ce qui vous arrive! C'est un genjutsu!

-Ah! Euh...vraiment? Je...je...je me demande d'où ça peut venir!

Tenten se retourna vers les deux garçons de son groupe avec un regard entendu. Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

-Neji... Gaï-sensei n'est pas en dangers immédiat? murmura-t-elle.

-Non...

-Parfait... Maitre!

-Oui?

-Vous pensez que vous pourrez reprendre l'ENTRAÎNEMENT?

-Outch!

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne savez pas de quoi il peut s'agir? C'est un peu "idiot" comme illusion...pas très guerrier...

-Non, vraiment, je...

-Enfin, quand même... une crise pareille au début de l'ENTRAÎNEMENT matinal, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance...

-Argh! Je...je vais...

-Reprendre l'ENTRAÎNEMENT?

-Euuuuuuuuuuuurg...

Neji saisit l'épaule de sa camarade.

-Tu es vraiment sans pitié... Il faudrait abréger, Lee-Kun ne va pas tenir plus longtemps...

-Ok. Maitre Gaï? Que devons-nous faire aujourd'hui? Sans vous l'ENT...

-Attend! Attend! Ce...c'est Kakashi! Mon cher rival m'a joué un tour fort pendable! Et je...

-Vous...?

-Je l'ai peut-être bien mérité... ET MAINTENANT DEBARRASSEZ-MOI DE CETTE SALETEE!

[OOO]

Tapies dans les herbes hautes, deux silhouettes avançaient silencieusement en direction d'une luxueuse villa.

Assez rapidement, leur progression les mena au pied du mur d'enceinte où elles se rejoignirent.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à gauche et à droite, Kakashi fit un signe à sa partenaire, s'adossa au mur et plaça ses mains pour lui faire la courte échelle. Profitant de la surélévation, la kunoïchi passa la tête au dessus de l'obstacle, les yeux au ras des tuiles. Un regard à gauche. Un regard à droite. Rien. En plus un bel arbre avait eu la bonne idée de pousser juste derrière le mur, comme pour la dissimuler aux regards des occupants de la villa.

-A croire qu'on a fait exprès de choisir cet endroit du mur...

-On a fait exprès...

Anko se hissa, s'allongea sur le haut du mur et tandis la main à sa camarade qui s'en aida pour monter. D'un bond, tous deux franchir le mètre de vide qui les séparaient de l'arbre et se camouflèrent dans sa frondaison qui se parait des couleurs de l'automne.

Après quelques instants pour vérifier que rien ne bougeait, tous deux se laissèrent tomber dans un buisson avec un léger bruissement de feuille.

A cet instant, deux gardes armés de lances tournèrent l'angle d'un bâtiment à quelques mètres de la cachettes des shinobis et longèrent la façade qui se trouvait devant eux. Les deux infiltrés se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour se dissimuler au mieux. En tout cas c'est la raison qu'ils auraient invoquée si on leur avait posée la question...

Un bout d'un (trop court) moment les deux hommes furent hors de vue. Personne ne bougea. Collée au corps de Kakashi, serrée entre ses bras puissants, Anko finit par réussir à trouver la force mentale de se secouer.

-Kakashi... C'est bon maintenant, ils sont partis...

Le porteur de sharingan bougea légèrement, son bras glissa pour enserrer la taille de sa partenaire qui frissonna.

-Ok, encore trente secondes juste pour être sûrs qu'ils sont partis...

Après les dites trente secondes, les deux jônin continuèrent leur progression.

Deux parterres de fleurs, un autre buisson un ,plan d'eau et trois gardes armés jusqu'aux dents plus tard, ils arrivaient à la porte coulissante en papier qu'ils visaient depuis la début.

Kakashi révéla son sharingan et entrouvrit l'obstacle. Anko incanta et un petit serpent glissa de sa manche pour passer sa tête dans l'interstice. Quelques instants plus tard, le reptile se rétractait et la jeune femme faisait un signe de tête à son équipier qui ouvrit la porte juste assez pour leur permettre le passage.

La partie amusante de la mission allait pouvoir commencer...

[OOO]

Genma ouvrit les yeux au son de son réveil. La journée était déjà bien entamée, mais l'odieux objet y gagna tout de même un beau vol plané à travers la pièce. Personne ne réveillait impunément Genma Shiranui après qu'il ait passée toute la nuit en mission. Personne...

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se levait, le jônin tendit la bras pour accomplir sa première action de la journée: prendre un senbon à mâchouiller. Sa main ne rencontra que le bois de sa table de nuit. Il tourna la tête et pesta, l'aiguille de lancer avait dû rouler pendant la nuit.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et ouvrit le tiroir de son meuble de lit, il contenait toujours une boite de ses armes favorites. Rien. Ou plutôt, si. Il y avait toujours tous ce qu'il tenait parfaitement rangé dans le contenant, mais pas les senbons attendus.

Cette fois c'était sûr, la journée commençait bien mal!

Genma se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers son armoire. C'était là qu'il gardait ses fournitures de ninja. Parfaitement rangées, comme tous dans les affaires et l'appartement du jônin.

Cinq minutes plus tard l'ensemble du contenu du meuble gisait par terre et aucune aiguille en bois n'avait été trouvée. Il y avait: des shurikens par kilogramme, des kunais à n'en plus finir, plusieurs mètres carrés de parchemins explosifs, des dizaines de rouleaux ninjas, un ou deux ninja-tô, huit mètres de chaîne et un vieux grappin. Mais pas l'ombre du bout du commencement de la silhouette d'un senbon!

-AAAAAAAARGH!

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Genma quitta son logement sans le laisser parfaitement rangé. Il y avait urgence!

Exaspéré par la lenteur des escalier, il finit par sauter par la fenêtre du palier du troisième étage et atterrit dans la rue, au milieu des passants qui ne bronchèrent pas, habitués qu'ils étaient à voir les ninjas se livrer à ce genre d'acrobatie en pleine rue.

Le jônin au senbon (sans, en l'occurrence) savait où il allait, au bout de la rue se tenait une petite échoppe d'armes ninjas.

Le marchand qui tenait la boutique eut comme un souffle au coeur en voyant débouler le ninja, une lueur inquiétant dans les yeux.

-Une boite de senbon, vite!

-Dé...désolé cher client mais nous n'en avons plus!

-Comment...? Il doit bien vous en rester une ou deux boite, non?

-Plus un seul je vous dis! On me les à tous achetés hier! Mais j'ai eu un arrivage de kunaïs de très bonne qualité et...

-"Si je lui disais ce qu'il peut en faire de ses kunaïs..." Pensa le shinobi en s'éloignant à vive allure.

Ce n'était qu'un contretemps, il y avait bien d'autres armureries à Konoha! C'était quand même un village ninja!

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, commençait à ressentir une certaine lassitude... Il avait fait douze boutiques et toujours pas une seule de ses chères armes de jet (ou plutôt de crachat...).

Il se trouvait à présent dans la boutique la plus réputée du village. Armes sur mesure, commandes spéciales, équipement de base haute qualité, la Boutique "Ama" (que tenait la famille d'une des disciples de Gaï, "Tenten" croyait se souvenir Genma) était l'endroit rêvé pour quiconque cherchait à s'équiper...pour peu qu'il y mette le prix... S'il ne trouvait rien ici, il n'en trouverait nulle part dans le village!

-Bonjour! Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda une jolie vendeuse en voyant entrer le jônin.

-Vous auriez des senbons s'il vous plait? Supplia presque Genma.

-J'ai peur que non... Nous n'en avons plus depuis hier... Et si je peux me permettre, j'ai peur que cette pénurie ne s'étende à tous le village!

-V...vraiment?

-Oui. Ce n'est pas une arme très répandue vous savez? Alors si quelqu'un fait le tours des armureries pour tout acheter...

-Quelqu'un à fait ça vous dites?

-Oui! Pas plus tard qu'hier! Deux personnes en fait. Quand nous avons voulu nous réapprovisionner auprès de fabricants ou d'autres échoppes, nous avons appris qu'il ne se trouvait plus un seul senbon dans tous le village!

-C...combien de temps pour être réapprovisionnés?

-Une semaine? Peut-être moins...

Genma déglutit avec difficulté. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose... En plus il avait maintenant une assez bonne idée d'où pouvait bien provenir le coup... Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'associer à ça!

[OOO]

Aussi silencieux que des ombres, Anko et Kakashi avançaient prudemment dans les couloirs de la propriété de Tetsukabuto, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour s'assurer que leur progression n'avait pas été découverte. A l'occasion de l'une de ses pause le porteur de sharingan se retourna vers sa partenaire et murmura à son oreille.

-Anko-Chan...je sais bien qu'il faut rester proches pour êtres moins repérables, mais es-tu vraiment obligée de me mettre la main au fesses chaque arrêt?

-...

-J'imagine que cela signifie "oui"...

Les deux élites reprirent leur route en rasant les murs. Kakashi se re-retourna bientôt.

-Sans rire, qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te pelotait à pleines main à chaque fois qu'on vérifie les environs?

-Encore?

Le jônin aux cheveux gris préféra recommencer à avancer en se demandant s'il avait vraiment bien fais de faire lire la série du batifolage à sa compagne...

[OOO]

Iruka posa la main sur la porte de sa classe. C'était la fin de la pause déjeuner et étrangement ses élèves ne l'attendaient pas devant la salle...qui était bien trop silencieuse pour qu'ils soient déjà entrés!

Le ninja-professeur pénétra à l'intérieur et ses prévisions se révélèrent quasiment justes. Justes parce qu'effectivement, ses élèves n'étaient pas là. Quasiment parce qu'une jeune kunoïchi lisait tranquillement un livre, assise au premier rang. Iruka la connaissait bien, c'était son élève la plus studieuse.

-Iruka-Sensei! S'exclama la jeune fille en le voyant entrer. Vous n'êtes pas en mission?

-En mission?

-Eh bien, oui, vous nous avez dit hier que la classe de cet après-midi serait annulée parce que vous aviez une mission!

-Quoi?

-Oui... Vous étiez revenu juste après avoir quittée la classe à la fin de votre cours, hier midi... Vous ne vous souvenez pas?

Non, Iruka ne se souvenait pas... Pourtant il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait la veille en laissant ses élèves à un de ses collègues...il était parti corriger des copies pendant trois heures! Donc...

-Hum...euh... Dis-moi Nara-San, pourquoi es-tu restée ici? Tes camarades ne sont pas là?

-Izumo-Sensei nous à donné un devoir ce matin, je voulais m'avancer! Les autres sont rentrés chez eux ou ont été s'entraîner, je crois.

Iruka se prit le visage dans la main. Il avait deux choix: réussir à justifier une annulation de cours qu'il n'avait pas faite ou courir dans tout le village pour aller chercher ses élèves... de toute façon, ça allait être la galère...

N'importe quel ninja un peu expérimenté avait pour effectuer une métamorphose, se faire passer pour lui et donner de fausses informations à ses élèves (lui pourrissant la journée au passage...). Il voyait très bien quel ninja TRES expérimenté avait pu faire ça...

[OOO]

Dans la propriété du marchand d'armes, les deux ninjas des feuilles avaient quasiment atteint leur objectif. Seuls deux gardes les séparaient encore de la salle où ils avaient localisée leur cible... Les corps du reste de leurs collègues servaient en se moment même de casse-croûte à divers serpent qui étaient retournés là d'où on les avaient invoqués.

Anko fit un signe, Kakashi acquiesça.

Debout devant la porte, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête de concert en entendant un léger bruit sur leur gauche...juste à temps pour se ramasser une gigantesque volée de senbon qui les envoya rejoindre leurs ancêtres qui purent leur furent la leçon à loisir à propos de la vie dissolue qu'ils avaient eu.

-Et on appellera ça la "technique du porc-épic furieux"... Murmura le ninja copieur qui s'était précipité pour empêcher la chute (bruyante) des cadavres.

-Je te rappelle qu'on a tout un stock de ces trucs à écouler... Répliqua le kunoïchi en approchant.

-Près de trois mille... Va falloir se battre qu'avec ça pendant dix ans au rythme ou en les consomme...

-Kssss... C'était ton idée à la base! Et...

-Et c'est pas le moment... Comment on fait disparaître ces deux là? Pas sur que tes serpents apprécient les pelotes d'épingles.

-...

-...

-Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde...

-Bon, on va bien trouver un placard...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ninja se collaient au plafond et entrouvraient légèrement la porte coulissante pour y jeter un oeil.

A l'intérieur, le maître des lieux, accompagné d'une dizaine d'autres personnes, discutait bruyamment en buvant du saké. La pièce était plutôt bien éclairée par la lumière de l'après-midi qui entrait par les portes-fenêtres, sur le mur opposé. Il allait falloir écouter depuis leur position avec de faire quoi que ce soit...

[OOO]

Raïdo émergea doucement de son doux sommeil. Rien de tel qu'une petite sieste au milieu de l'aprèm! En plus il avait passé un super moment juste avant! Certes il avait sans doute un peu trop bu mais...il n'avait jamais rien su refuser à une jolie femme! Et celle avec qui il avait trinqué après le déjeuner était...WAHOU! Ils avaient même prévu de se revoir!

D'ailleurs, c'était amusant comme situation, parce qu'elle lui rappelait quelque chose... Une impression de déjà vu... Dans un livre peut-être? Oui, mais lequel... Ah! Si! "La furie du batifolage" ! (Kakashi était loin d'être le seul à lire les oeuvres de Jiraya-Sama...)

Dans ce tome, le héros rencontrait une femme au bar...buvait avec elle...allait dormir...et se réveillait...non pas dans son lit, mais sur un matelas gonflable au milieu d'un plan d'eau!

Le ninja à la brûlure ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit amusé par les mésaventures du héros de l'ermite aux crapauds en regrettant presque qu'il ne lui arrive pas la même chose. Le tangage de son "lit" lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

-SPALOUUUUUUUUUUF!

Le shinobi chuta de son matelas gonflable et s'enfonça dans les eux froides de l'étang qui agrémentait le parc central de Konoha. Il remonta à la surface pour crachoter...

-Teuheu teuheu! Bord-euheuh...! Qu'est-ce que...?

Et il comprit. L'histoire qui avait servit de modèle à sa mésaventure. Le fait qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de comment il était arrivé là. L'incohérence du déroulement des faits...(qu'aurait-il fait dans un bar en plein après-midi?)

Il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion possible...et pas une très plaisante.

[OOO]

La maîtresse des serpents enroula le parchemin sur lequel son coéquipier et elle avaient noté toute la conversation entres les différents invités de Tetsukabuto. Les tractations semblaient terminées et le dîner venait d'être servi par des serviteur entrés par une porte dérobée. Il y avait du bon et du moins bon.

La bonne nouvelle c'était que le marchand d'arme était clairement coupable. Il avait distinctement avoué qu'il avait monté un grand groupe de mercenaires dans le but de déclencher une guerre entre deux puissance shinobi et s'enrichir! C'était lui le vrai chef d'Ônimaru.

La mauvaise nouvelle c'était qu'il n'était pas seul...

Les hommes venus rencontrer "l"honorable" homme d'affaire étaient en fait les représentants d'autres marchands d'armes, notables ou industriel proches avec qui Tetsukabuto semblait allié. Bien entendu, aucun nom n'avait été prononcé de toute la rencontre... Pas moyen de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Que fait-on? Chuchota Anko, toujours collée au plafond à coté de Kakashi.

Le jônin aux cheveux gris prit le temps de la réflexion.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux rentrer pour l'instant. Si nous tuons Tetsukabuto maintenant, ses partenaires continueront sans lui et deviendront très prudent... Il vaut mieux essayer d'obtenir le nom de ses complices, et cela est plus facile s'il est en vie...

-Dommage...

-On se replie pour l'instant. Direction Konoha...l'unité anti-Ogre va avoir du travail...

Les deux shinobis se laissèrent glisser au sol et s'éclipsèrent sans bruit. Leurs adversaires auraient sans doute mangé avec beaucoup moins de plaisir s'ils avaient su à quel point ils étaient passés près du trépas...

Alors que les deux jônins sortaient de la propriété en bondissant par dessus la mur, Kakashi se tourna vers sa compagne.

-Tes mouchards sont en place?

-Bien sûr... Avec un peu de chance, nous saurons bientôt qui ose s'en prendre à Konoha...

[OOO]

Aoba jeta un oeil prudent à l'extérieur du magasin où il s'était réfugié. Le ciel était vide. Tout était calme. Trop calme.

Le jônin s'élança hors de sa cachette...et le cauchemar recommença. Sortant de partout, des dizaines et des dizaines de corbeaux fondirent sur lui, le piquant de leurs becs et le tailladant de leur pattes griffues.

Le shinobi binoclard plongea pour esquiver une attaque en piquée et reprit sa course effrénée, toujours poursuivit par sa nuée de corbeaux et sous les regards amusés ou étonnés des habitants du village des feuilles. Il était atterré. Etre poursuivit par des corbeaux... Lui dont les illusions et techniques de combat tournaient autours de ces (d'habitude) pacifiques volatiles... C'était à n'y rien comprendre! Depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui le matin même, c'était comme ça! Il n'avait eut de répit qu'en sortant de l'enceinte du village pour une courte mission...

D'ailleurs, le comportement de ces oiseaux était étrange. Aoba connaissait bien les moeurs de ses "alliés" volants et ils n'avaient AUCUNE raison de harceler un être humain en particulier... Surtout lui qui les nourrissait régulièrement!

Pourtant, depuis quelques minutes qu'il prêtait tout particulièrement attention à ses assaillants, l'illusionniste avait pas mal réfléchi aux possibles raisons de cette agression... Et l'une de ses hypothèses méritait d'être vérifiée.

Bondissant contre un mur, le shinobi plongea au travers de la nuée croassante, réussissant de justesse à se saisir de l'un de ses membres. Reprenant sa course, il examina en détaille l'animal. Immédiatement, un détaille lui donna la solution à son problème. L'oeil jaune de l'oiseau était frappé des trois gouttes du sharingan...

Un genjutsu. Un puissant genjutsu qui contrôlait le comportement de ses poursuivants... Une seule personne avait pu lui faire un coup pareil...

Prenant un peu d'avance sur la nuée en concentrant le chakra dans ses jambes, Aoba se retourna et enchaîna les mudras. Alors que les corbeaux hargneux se jetaient sur lui, le ninja leva un bras, l'autre main devant sa bouche.

-Gen...Kaï! _Rupture de l'illusion!_

sploch.

Alors que les volatiles, libérés du sort, s'éloignaient à tir d'aile, l'illusionniste porta la main au dessus de son crâne en sachant déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver. Le contact d'une substance collante et nauséabonde confirma ses doutes. Il allait avoir besoin d'un shampooing...

[OOO]

Alors que l'après-midi se terminait doucement, Kurenaï se hâtait avec joie dans les rues de Konoha.

Elle avait eue une dure journée, mais son petit ami était vraiment le meilleur. Lui envoyer un moineau messager pour l'inviter à un rendez-vous secret après sa mission... Comme il était romantique!

La jeune femme s'était rapidement changée au vestiaire des kunoïchi avec une tenue propre et se dirigeait à présent vers le petit parc tranquille où Asuma avait fixé le rendez-vous. Elle n'était pas en avance, mais peu importait: elle aimait bien faire mariner son chéri...

En quelques minutes, elle arriva à l'intérieur de l'espace de verdure, au bord d'un petit plan d'eau. A quelques mètres de là, debout devant un beau, son shinobi du clan Sarutobi fumait en contemplant l'eau.

-Je ne suis pas trop en retard? S'exclama Kurenaï et s'avançant.

-Pas trop, non... C'est moi qui était en avance. Répondit Asuma en éteignant sa cigarette.

Les deux amants se sourirent. C'était un rituel entre eux depuis leur premier rendez-vous galant.

L'illusionniste aux yeux rouges s'approcha un peu plus, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant? Susurra-t-elle.

-Mais...ce que tu veux!

-Tu n'as rien prévu? S'amusa la kunoïchi.

-Non...et toi?

-Après ton moineau messager, j'imaginait que tu avais un programme précis en tête...

-Quel moineau?

-J'adore quand tu joues l'idiot...

Elles se pencha en avant et embrassa langoureusement son fiancé secret. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore souhaité révéler la nouvelle, surtout à leurs disciples.

A cet instant, un craquement de bois sec les fit sursauter. Les deux élites se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers la source du bruit juste à temps pour voir Kiba tomber d'un arbre tout proche, suivit de près par son fidèle Akamaru.

-Que...?!

L'étonnement des jônins fut interrompu par un cri en provenance d'un buisson proche.

-KYAAAAAAAAAH!

Ino émergea de la végétation, l'air ravi, et entraînant derrière elle un Shikamaru à l'air blasé et un Chôji dont l'étonnement l'avait arrêté avec une bouchée de chips à peine mâchée entre les joues.

-Bon sang... Murmura Asuma sans y croire.

Un peu plus loin, Shino, dont les lunettes avaient glissé au bout de son nez, sortait d'un autre buisson en tentant de ranimer Hinata dont les joues semblaient sur le point de s'embraser.

-Non... C'est pas vrai... Souffla Kurenaï, au bord de la crise de rire en comprenant ce qui était en train de se produire.

Finalement Kiba se releva en ricanant, ramassa son camarade canin, le posa sur sa tête et se rapprocha en même temps que le reste des genins (et un chûnin) présents. Les deux senseis se retrouvèrent bientôt entourés par leurs disciples.

Ino ouvrit les "hostilités".

-Maître Asuma! Maître Kurenaï! J'en étais sûre! Ca fait combien de temps?!

-Mwaha! Vous aviez bien caché votre jeu, sensei! S'esclaffa le spécialiste du ninjutsu canin.

-Waf!

Chôji avait rangé ses chips et Shino réussit à réveiller sa coéquipière qu'il soutenait malgré tout.

-Hum. Malgré tout nous aurions pu nous douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche... Analysa le manipulateur d'insectes en remontant ses lunettes.

-Iii..ik..ik...iiik... Tenta Hinata tandis qu'elle essayait de se faire un peu d'air avec sa main en évitant le regard de sa mère de substitution.

-Galère... Soupira Shikamaru. Vous nous avez bien eus Asuma... Ce que je comprend pas trop, c'est pourquoi c'est vous deux qui êtes ici...

Le maître de l'équipe dix sauta sur l'occasion de changer de sujet.

-Comment ça? Et puis, c'est vrai d'ailleurs: qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, vous tous? Vous n'aviez pas une mission?

-Si, justement... On étais sensés se camoufler près de se banc et attendre pour espionner une conversation... Expliqua le joueur de shôgi qui semblait avoir du mal à ne pas sourire.

-Ouais, grave! Ajouta le shinobi-chien. C'était censé être une histoire de trafique...ou de complot je crois...

-Ouais! Tout à fait! C'est ce que le commandant Mitarashi à dit en tout cas! Assura le fan de chips en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Les deux jônins tiraient des tronche de trois pieds de long. Asuma se tourna vers sa compagne.

-Tu as une idée?

-Je peux leur lancer un genjutsu et leur fait croire que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve idiot...

-Hun hun... Mauvaise idée: il y a une membre de la famille Yamanaka dans mon équipe et une du clan Hyûga dans la tienne...

-Tu as mieux à proposer?

-Fuite et mauvaise foi?

-Tu propose de s'esquiver et de nier en bloc?

-Oui...

Dans un nuage de fumée, les deux élites des feuilles disparurent malgré les cris de protestation de leurs disciples.

[OOO]

Assise à son bureau, Tsunade observait les membres de l'unité anti-Ogre (moins deux) qui se tenaient face à elle. Tous arborait un air assez las.

Assise dans un coin, Shizune revérifiait pour le septième fois la disposition de sa trousse de secours; elle avait passé l'après-midi à ranger la pharmacie avec Izumo et Kotetsu.

Gaï avait le teint verdâtre et son ventre produisait des sons peu rassurants, il avait bravement refusé le cachet qui lui avait été proposé.

Genma avait les traits tirés et mâchait avec conviction un crayon de bois qu'il avait affûté comme un clou.

Iruka semblait fatigué au possible et marmonnait des choses à propos d'un mois complet de planning à remanier.

Raïdo grelottait et reniflait périodiquement, enroulé jusqu'aux yeux dans une chaude écharpe de laine.

Aoba avait une serviette de bain enroulée autours de cheveux et sentait le shampooing à la fraise à trois mètres.

Kurenaï et Asuma tentaient de prendre l'air dégagé, le visage légèrement rouge après l'histoire qu'ils venaient de raconter.

La princesse au limace ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Quelque chose de fort... Elle porta à ses lèvres la bouteille de saké qu'elle gardait toujours en cas d'urgence.

-Bweuark!

La dirigeante du village caché des feuilles recrachât la gorgée de vinaigre qu'elle venait de prendre sur ses hommes d'élites.

-QU'EST-CE QUE...!?

C'est cet instant que choisit Yamato pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Au lieu du museau de tigre qu'il arborait habituellement, son masque était marqué de la tête d'épouvantail que son senpaï aimait à dessiner sur ses permutations.

-Ils savent...

[OOO]

Enfin! J'ai terminé le mois de septembre! Il est juste "un peu" plus long que ce que j'avais prévu...et "un peu" plus en retard aussi... M'en voulez pas s'iouplait!

Bref... J'espère que ça vous à plus, et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

Comme d'habitude, merci aux reviewers, subscribers, followers...etc. J'adore vos commentaires et avis, ça fait très plaisir!

A bientôt et bonne lecture!

Akuatari, le démon au katana.


	10. Octobre: Qui sème le vent

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Le mois d'octobre... il risque d'y avoir un peu de sérieux, mais...pas tant que ça! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Octobre:**. Qui sème le vent...

_Quand les feuilles tombent, on se prépare pour l'hiver._

_ Les gens normaux font des réserves et des provisions._

_ Les shinobis aiguisent leurs armes pour faire la guerre,_

_ Car c'est à la saison froide que frappe le démon._

[OOO]

L'homme retira son luxueux kimono de soie et se changea avec celui, tout aussi luxueux, que lui tendait un serviteur.

Le riche industriel était content. Il n'était pas le plus riche de sa profession, mais si tout se passait comme Tetsukabuto-San l'avait prévu...il pourrait s'en rapprocher! Cette réunion secrète avait été fort intéressante, même si le voyage avait été éreintant! Et pas l'ombre d'un ninja, contrairement à ses craintes. Les habitants de Konoha ne méritaient pas leur réputation...

Ayant congédié son serviteur, le conspirateur s'assit à son bureau et se plongea dans ses comptes: il n'aimait rien tant que compter ses sous...

A l'extérieur de la pièce, le serviteur emporta le kimono de son maître vers la buanderie. En changeant de bâtiment, il passa devant ses collègues, occupés à déballer les affaires de voyage de leur maître.

Personne ne fit attention au petit serpent violet et vert qui s'échappa d'une caisse de bois et fila se cacher dans un buisson. Lorsqu'il y eut moins de monde aux alentours, il dressa son long corps et fit émerger sa tête du couvert végétal. Dardant sa langue fourchue, il inspecta les environs. Après quelques minutes, il se replia. Jamais il n'oublierait cet endroit.

Le reptile rampa ensuite de toutes ses forces en direction du mur de la propriété, se glissa sous sa lourde porte en bois et se précipita dans le fossé le plus proche. Observant le soleil il prit la direction du sud. Il avait une longue route devant lui... Il fallait qu'il y aille ventre à terre! En même temps il aurait eu bien du mal à se déplacer autrement...

[OOO]

Dans le village caché des feuilles, on se préparait doucement à l'arrivée de la saison froide. Les boutiques de vêtements sortaient les collections d'hivers, on faisait des stocks de bois de chauffage et les services du Hokage préparaient les plans d'intervention anti-neige.

En parlant du Hokage, dans une salle de réunion proche de son bureau, on cogitait sec. La section anti-ogre au complet faisait le point.

Déposant devant elle un document, Tsunade prit la parole.

-Alors Anko? Où en sont tes mouchards?

-Presque tous revenus, Hokage-Sama. Répondit la traqueuse. Il en manque juste trois...

-Parfait! Dans ce cas nous pouvons passer à l'action! Nous nous occuperons de ces trois là plus tard...

Une série d'airs mauvais apparut sur les visages des shinobis présents.

Le Hokage inscrivit quelques détails sur des fiches de missions et les fit passer à ses subordonnés rassemblés. Chacun à leur tour, il saluèrent la princesse aux limaces et sortirent de la salle avec un encouragement de sa part. Kakashi et Anko furent les deux derniers à recevoir leur fiche.

Tous deux firent une drôle de tête...

-Un problème, vous deux?

Kakashi regarda la traqueuse au sang froid.

Anko regarda l'homme au sharingan.

Tsunade toussota.

Le chien et le serpent la regardèrent.

-Alors?

-Eh bien, Hokage-Sama... C'est-à-dire que... Commença diplomatiquement Kakashi.

-Ces missions dureront environ une semaine! Coupa Anko. Et vendredi prochain, on...

Le regard de la médecin en chef changea.

-Vous...? Fit-elle avec une nuance dangereuse dans la voix.

L'ancienne disciple du serpent blanc ne remarqua pas cette nuance. Il faut dire pour sa défense que sa propre voix était généralement un flux continu de menaces et qu'elle avait donc un peu de mal les repérer dans celle des autres...

Faisant honneur à ses réflexes légendaires, le borgne plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa petite amie avant qu'elle ne les condamne tous les deux à des mesures de rétorsion regrettables.

-...eeeeeeet vendredi prochain nous serons en missions comme prévu eeeeeeet on va y aller, eeeeeeeeet au revoir Hokage-Sama eeeeeeeet bonne journééééééééée!

Kakashi entraîna sa camarade qui se débattait avec un sourire totalement fabriqué sur la visage. Ce qui faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour rien vu qu'il portait son éternel masque...

La porte se referma et Tsunade resta seule. Elle avait un peu mauvaise conscience de faire une crasse comme ça à ces deux là mais...elle n'avait vraiment pas du tout apprécié le coup du vinaigre dans son saké! Et puis après tout ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle les avait entendu parler d'une "soirée à deux" pour la fin de semaine qu'elle leur avait collé ces missions là, non? Si...?

Une fois hors de la pièce et un peu éloigné de la porte, le ninja copieur relâcha sa camarade. Ses voix respiratoires (et vocales) enfin libérées, celle-ci s'empressa de cracher son venin.

-KAKASHI! Qu'est ce que tu as fichu!?

-Je...

-Pourquoi tu m'as empêchée de m'expliquer avec la vieille sorcière?

-Tu...

-Ca fait trois semaine qu'on a prévu de faire cette soirée tous les deux!

-Nous...

-Le repas est réservé chez le traiteur pour vendredi soir à sept heure et demi!

-Il y a...

-Et ils prennent trente pourcents de frais d'annulation!

-Si...

-J'ai supporté les sarcasmes de Kurenaï et Chizune réunies pour obtenir des conseils vestimentaires!

-Mais...

-Et puis...! Et puis...! Et puis...! Bégaya la jeune femme aux bords des larmes.

Retirant son masque, Kakashi la plaqua doucement contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Une grosse minute plus tard, Anko, hors d'haleine, lui annonçait qu'il avait toute son attention.

Le jônin aux cheveux gris remit son masque.

-J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier le Hokage après le coup de saké.

-...

-Certes, cette mission n'était pas urgente au point qu'on ne puisse pas la repousser de trois jours, mais...

-Mais...?

-Mais elle aurait été trop contente qu'on la supplie.

-Pas faux.

-Et donc il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution acceptable.

-Annuler notre rendez-vous?

-J'ai dis "acceptable"...

-...

-...

Anko sembla comprendre où voulait en venir son camarade et le regarda avec un regard où l'admiration affrontait la pitié.

-Kakashi... Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas une chance sur un million d'y arriver.

-Et qu'elle était la probabilité qu'on sorte un jour ensemble?

Ne trouvant rien pour réfuter cet argument imparable, la jeune femme prit la seule décision raisonnable.

-Je vais faire mon sac.

-Rendez-vous vendredi soir?

-Sept heure tapante. Ne sois pas en retard Hatake...

[OOO]

Dans le pays des roches, au fond d'une vallée encaissée, se trouvait une grosse pierre. Rien ne la différentiait de toutes ses congénères, si ce n'est qu'elle dissimulait à la vue d'éventuels curieux l'entrée d'un souterrain.

Au fond de ce souterrain, une salle de la taille d'une maison moyenne et dont le plafond donnait à l'air libre, apportant un peu de lumière naturelle. Au centre de la salle, éclairés par le soleil et quelques torches, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, pour la plupart masqués, s'entraînait avec application tandis qu'un nombre équivalent se reposait, adossé aux parois.

La voix grave d'un homme taillé comme un ours emplissait l'air, poussant les ninjas renégats à "se bouger les arpions bande de mous des genoux", à "sortir ses tripes tas de minables crasseux" et autres encouragements du même type.

Autant dire que les entraînés n'avaient pas la tête à porter leur attention sur ce qui les entourait. Pas plus que leurs camardes exténués qui prenaient une pause. C'était bien dommage pour eux...

Tapis dans l'ombre d'une fissure, un ANBU de Konoha à masque d'oiseau fit un discret signe de main. Derrière un stalactite, un autre à tête de sanglier fit un signe de tête et reproduisit le signe à l'attention d'un troisième homme portant un masque de tigre. Utilisant un technique ninpô, il le rejoignit et tous deux s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Ils sortirent de la salle puis de la caverne en esquivant un vigil pas très vigilant. Ils furent rejoints quelques centaines de mètres plus loin par leur camarade "oiseau" à l'ombre d'un arbre isolé, puis par un quatrième ninja espion portant lui aussi un masque à bec.

La voix de Yamato s'éleva de sous son masque:

-Alors?

Un des masque d'oiseau lui répondit d'une voix féminine.

-Dix-huit combattants, plus l'entraîneur.

-Et c'est bien le renégat des roches fiché au bingo-book. Ajouta le sanglier.

-Plus les deux vigils ça fait vingt-et-un... Compléta le chef d'unité. Les renforts arrivent?

Le second oiseau hoche la tête.

-Un oiseau messager viens de m'arriver. Ils seront là dans deux jours environ. Konoha n'est pas très loin.

-Parfait... Tous le monde en position. On se place en carré autour de la grotte, prévenez par les signaux convenus si vous repérez du mouvement.

Sans plus de bruit qu'une feuille qui tombe, les quatre élites s'éclipsèrent.

[OOO]

Dans l'immense propriété de Tetsukabuto, le marchand d'arme conspirateur, un comptable était bien ennuyé. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de ce fichu livre de comptes? Surtout qu'il contenait des données assez...sensibles! Enfin de toute façon, sans la clé de décryptage idoine, pas moyen d'en faire quoi que ce soit. N'empêche que si son maître apprenait qu'il avait perdu un tel document... Il avait tout intérêt à le refaire rapidement et à le lui remettre en personne comme convenu! Il aurait tous le temps de remettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait plus tard.

Alors qu'il ressortait un monceau de factures et de fiches de paie qu'il allait emmener pour les brûler, un ombre coula le long du mur derrière lui. L'ombre aux yeux violets sortit discrètement de la pièce en emportant un cahier à la couverture rouge...

Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds. Dès qu'elle fut à l'abri dans un placard, Anko fit quelques mudra et un serpent de taille moyenne sortit de sa manche. Elle roule le cahier et le tendit au reptile qui l'avala et aurait grimacé s'il l'avait pu. Il disparut ensuite dans la manche de son invocatrice.

La jeune femme ressortit de sa cachette et parcourut les couloir en rasant les murs. Elle savait où elle allait...

Elle montrait des signes évident de manque de sommeil: cernes sous les yeux, bâillements difficilement réprimés, courbatures... Pourtant la traqueuse était dans un état de concentration extrême. Elle allait réussir. Parfaitement. Sans la moindre bavure. Et en moins de trois jours.

Autant dire qu'avec la journée complète qu'elle avait déjà passé en voyage vers la demeure au pays du feu de Tetsukabuto et en reconnaissance des lieux, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps...

Le nuit tombait, aussi n'eut-elle guère à esquiver que quelques gardes qui se dirigeaient vers leurs postes de nuit en maugréant et un ou deux serviteurs qui se dépêchaient de rejoindre leurs quartiers après une journée exténuante. En quelques minutes, Anko atteignit son objectif. La porte de la bibliothèque se dressait devant elle... Elle tendit la main vers la poignée et...

-Bonne soirée! Fit un serviteur en ouvrant la porte d'un coup avant de la franchir.

-Oui, à demain. Répondit le bibliothécaire en franchissant à son tout l'ouverture avant de la verrouiller.

Les deux partirent chacun de leur coté, laissant là Anko, collée au plafond, le corps tendu comme un arc, se tenant entre les murs dans un grand écart parfait.

Après plusieurs minutes, le rythme cardiaque de la kunoïchi à la marque maudite redescendit à un niveau presque normal pour un sprinteur en pleine course. Cela faisait plus d'un minute qu'elle avait recommencé à respirer et son visage reprenait une couleur vaguement humaine. Elle décrispa un ou deux muscle et atterrit sur le sol avec souplesse...mais en manquant de se ramasser comme un sac. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée de la pièce contenant les archives du marchand de mort en tentant de réprimer ses tremblement nerveux et en ouvrit le cadenas en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire.

Elle referma derrière elle et s'adossa à la porte. Elle inspira un grand coup.

Ces deux rats de bibliothèque faisaient des heures supplémentaires! Le genre de chose difficile à prévoir lorsqu'on s'amuse à préparer l'infiltration d'une propriété de cette taille en une poignée d'heure! Elle n'aurait jamais commis ce genre d'imprudence en temps normal, mais...à situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles!

S'approchant d'un rayonnage tout au fond de la grande pièce, Anko sortit plusieurs parchemin et un crayon de sa sacoche. Elle incanta et une dizaine de clones de l'ombre apparut avant de s'emparer des rouleaux vierges.

Il fallait qu'elle ait fini avant le lever du soleil!

[OOO]

Yamato ne bougeait plus d'un cil. Embusqué dans un recoin sombre de la grotte, il attendait le signal pour passer à l'action.

Kakashi-sempaï était arrivé avec les renforts quelques heures auparavant, avec presque une demi-journée d'avance sur l'horaire prévu. Une poignée de minutes après son arrivée, ayant étudié la configuration des lieux et les informations rassemblées par l'unité d'ANBU, il avait déjà un plan... Et un brillant! Il allait y avoir du sport...

Une seule petite chose dérangeait Yamato. Son sempaï...avait été...à l'heure à un rendez-vous! Pire! Il avait été en avance! Si le Hyûga de son unité ne lui avait pas assuré qu'il s'agissait bien du ninja copieur, le manieur de mokuton aurait toujours eu un doute...

Ce n'était pas normal. Kakashi-sempaï était physiquement incapable d'arriver à l'heure! Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire descendre en dessous de quinze minutes de retard! C'était même devenu une tradition depuis l'époque du troisième Hokage de prévoir un quart d'heure de retard pour partir en mission avec le fils du croc blanc. Par tous les kamis! QUI avait bien put réussir à l'arracher à sa stèle?!

Tout à ses réflexions, l'ANBU au masque de tigre faillit rater le signe codé que lui fit un de ses hommes. Se concentrant à nouveau, il porta son attention vers le bout du couloir d'où venaient des cris divers et...un aboiement.

Déboulant de toute la vitesse de ses pattes, Pakkun, le chien-ninja de Kakashi, passa sans s'arrêter devant les cachettes de ses alliés. Dans son sillage, suivait la totalité des renégats qui occupaient la grotte, guidée par leur entraîneur qui hurlait à fond de poumons.

-CHOPPEZ-MOI CE CABOT! C'EST UN ESPION!

Yamato se mit à compter.

-"Un.."

Deux types armés de sabres et un femme avec une longue chaîne talonnaient leur chef.

-"Deux, trois, quatre..."

Un groupe d'excités vociférants, les suivait.

-"Cinq, six, sept, huit..."

Le reste des "ninjas" d'Onîmaru fermait la marche.

-"Neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize...! Stop!"

Le chef de l'unité d'ANBU fit un signe à l'un de ses équipiers qui, embusqué derrière un stalagmite, enchaîna les mudras.

-Dôton! Ishigaki! _Le mur de pierre!_

Dans un fracas de fin du monde, de grandes pierres sortirent du sol, formant une épaisse muraille qui coupa le groupe de criminels en deux, isolant les huit derniers d'entre eux de la sortie...et de leurs compagnons.

Les deux premiers percutèrent le mur de plein fouet et reçurent leurs compagnons d'infortune sur le dos.

Forts de leur entraînement, ils se relevèrent assez vite pour se retrouvez nez à nez avec quatre ANBU de Konoha manifestement prêts à en découdre. Des vrilles de bois sortaient lentement du sol avec un grincement inquiétant.

Le renégat le plus éloigné du sort dôton résuma la situation.

-Zut.

De l'autre coté du mur de pierre, la situation n'était guère meilleure. Sans s'en rendre compte, les ogres avaient refermé sur eux le piège de l'homme au sharingan. Toujours occupés à poursuivre Pakkun, il ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il s'engageaient à présent dans un boyaux plus étroit où ils ne pouvaient plus avancer qu'à un de front. Il était donc impossible de venir en aide à un camarade...

Soudain, au détours d'une courbe du couloir, le chef des renégats pila net. En lieu et place du chien espion qu'il poursuivait, se trouvait un homme qu'on apprenait à craindre dès l'académie ninja: Kakashi Hatake... L'homme qui avait copié plus de mille techniques...

Se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait compter sur l'aide de ses sous-fifres et sachant qu'il ne ferrait pas le poids seul, il prit la seule décision qui lui sembla raisonnable...

-En arrière, vite!

Un bruit de ferraille lui répondit.

-On peut pas!

-Hein?!

Réussissant à jeter un coup d'oeil jusqu'au bout de la file, le chef des ninjas à bandeau d'ogre pu voir disparaître son échappatoire. Derrière ses hommes, deux shinobis de Konoha s'étaient placés cote à cote à l'entrée du resserrement du couloir et tenaient en respect le dernier à l'aide de gigantesques kunaïs...

Certains de ses hommes auraient peut-être pus les repousser à un contre deux mais...tous ses meilleurs éléments étaient en tête de colonne, coincés derrière lui. Ils venaient de se faire magistralement avoir.

Révélant son oeil rouge, le jônin des feuilles s'adressa à sa proie.

-Je suis assez pressé...vous ne voudriez pas vous rendre rapidement?

L'entraîneur d'Ônimaru serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Les prochaines minutes risquaient d'être assez pénibles...

[OOO]

Tapie derrière une étagère pleine de rouleaux de parchemin, Anko s'appliquait à ne pas faire de bruit. Même le son de ses paupières qui se fermaient à intervalle régulier lui semblait insupportable... Et on pouvait certainement entendre battre son coeur jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce! Non... Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

La jeune femme s'obligea à prendre dix secondes pour analyser la situation. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était dans une salle pleine de civils agités, en pleine journée, au milieu de la propriété du suspect numéro un dans l'affaire la plus grave à Konoha depuis l'attaque du village par Orochimaru...

Ah! Si, tiens.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Après avoir mentalement hurlé un bon coup, Anko se sentit mieux. Quand elle y repensait... S'il ne s'était pas agit d'elle même, elle se serait transformé en hérisson géant à coup de kunaïs! S'endormir à la toute fin de son travail de recopie des documents compromettants... Il ne fallait jamais que Kakashi apprenne cela... En fait personne ne devait jamais l'apprendre. Mais surtout pas le fils du croc blanc! Enfin encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à se sortir de ce m...guêpier, si elle voulait revoir cet abruti et son sourire moqueur... (concentration! C'était pas le moment de fondre!)

D'une série de pas rapides, la traqueuse au sang froid changea de position et se faufila jusqu'à la bibliothèque la plus proche de la porte des archives. Elle attendit le passage d'un employé, les bras chargés de documents et s'élança. Elle se jeta vers la porte, l'ouvrit d'un geste souple, se précipita dans le couloir et referma derrière elle sans bruit.

Aucun signe d'alerte. Parfait.

S'appliquant à ne pas produire plus de bruit que sa propre ombre, elle retourna vers le bureau du comptable de la veille. Elle y arriva presque sans encombre puisqu'elle ne dû esquiver que six garde, ne faillit se faire repérer que par trois servante et ne fit taire qu'un seul chien en le soudoyant avec un susucre et un regard glaciaire. Autant dire rien pour une espionne de son rang...

Anko s'introduit dans la pièce et se retînt d'aller étrangler l'homme qui somnolait sur son bureau. Elle ressortit la cahier de la veille et le déposa bien en évidence sur une étagère. C'est à l'endroit le plus évident qu'il paraîtrait le moins suspect à son propriétaire de le retrouver. Son oeuvre accompli, elle ressortit et se dirigea jusqu'à la sortie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle bondissait par dessus le mur d'enceinte de la propriété au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle avait patienté QUINZE MINUTES dans un placard, assise sur un sceau à attendre que deux commères à l'extérieur aient fini de se raconter les derniers potins... Il fallait qu'elle casse quelque chose! Ou mieux: quelqu'un!

La kunoichi serpent s'éloigna discrètement, emmenant avec elle plusieurs dizaines de mètres de parchemin plein de notes compromettantes.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, elle s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers un arbre et eut une expression sadique.

-CRAC!

L'arbre trépassa et Anko passa son chemin. Elle porta la main à sa poche en souriant et en sortit sa montre. Son sourire disparut aussi vite que le nouveau tome de la furie du batifolage en librairie le jour de sa sortie. Elle était en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!

La traqueuse au sang froid se mit à courir comme une dératée. Il lui restait une chance d'arriver à temps.

[OOO]

En dehors de la caverne d'entraînement d'Ônimaru, le calme était revenu. Les prisonniers étaient sagement alignés contre une paroi rocheuse et les ninjas de Konoha apportaient les premiers secours à ceux qui en avaient encore besoin...

Un peu à l'écart, Kakashi et Yamato discutaient à mi-voix.

-Très beau combat, sempaï. Commença le plus jeune.

-Merci. Tu as été très efficace également. Répondit son aîné. Ton unité est redoutable!

L'ANBU remercia d'un signe de tête et reporta son regard sur l'entraîneur qui, entravé par un sort mokuton, faisait la tête et grimaçait chaque fois que son bras blessé le lançait.

-Quand même, sempaï... Reprit le masque de tigre. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes une telle précipitation! D'habitude tu profites de tout le temps dont tu disposes pour dresser tes plans...

-J'avais mes raisons... D'ailleurs si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je penses que je vais rentrer faire mon rapport au Hokage. La frontière n'est pas loin, Izumo et Kotetsu vont rester pour t'aider à la faire passer aux prisonniers.

-Quand j'étais dans ton unité des services spéciaux, tu me disais toujours qu'il fallait savoir se dépêcher, mais encore plus savoir prendre son temps...

-Et fais attention au meneur! Inoïchi Yamanaka sera ravi de pouvoir avoir une discussion avec lui, je pense...

-Comment tu as fait pour arriver à l'heure? Mieux que ça: tu étais en avance sur l'horaire prévu! Qui as bien pu te forcer à te décoller de la stèle des héros?

-Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber avec ça, hein?

-Non.

Le ninja copieur songea un instant sérieusement à s'enfuir en courant. Seulement ce n'était pas si simple d'échapper à un expert en filature tel que Yamato. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir ses armes ultimes: l'embrouille et la mauvaise foi!

-Eh bien disons qu'en fait...c'est assez compliqué!

-Je suis tout ouïe!

-Alors voilà... J'allais me diriger vers la stèle des héros pour aller me recueillir, comme à mon habitude avant chacun mission...

-Et chaque réunion...et chaque rendez-vous...et chaque entraînement...et...

-Et donc! Alors que je m'approchais du parc, j'ai croisé une petite vieille qui avait bien du mal avec ses courses! J'ai dû l'aider à les ramener chez elle...

-...

Yamato n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il resta coi, ce que son sempaï décida de considérer comme une invitation à poursuivre.

-Je venais juste de réussir à me libérer de cinq minutes de remerciements, lorsque tout à coup j'entends un petit garçon pleurer!

-...

-Figure toi qu'il avait perdu son ballon! Il était coincé en haut d'un toit! Alors bien sûr j'ai été le lui chercher...

-...

L'ANBU à figure de tigre tirait franchement la tronche sous son masque. Mais comme Kakashi ne pouvait pas s'en apercevoir, il continua.

-Là je me suis dis que j'allais pouvoir me rendre à la stèle...

-Sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas, j'imagine?

-Exact! Un chat coincé dans un arbre! Du coup j'ai réussi à le faire descendre mais cette bestiole s'est carapaté et j'ai dû la courser un moment avant de réussir à la rendre à sa propriétaire.

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu es à l'heure, sempaï...

-J'y viens! Au moment ou je rends le chat, je me rends compte que j'étais déjà sur la place de la porte ouest du village! A force de faire des détours je m'étais retrouvé au point de rendez-vous avec mes coéquipiers! D'ailleurs Izumo, Kotetsu et les autres m'avaient vu. Je n'allais pas leur fausser compagnie, s'aurait été vraiment malpoli!

Kakashi cessa ses explications pleines d'emphase et se tourna vers son camarade en souriant sous son masque. Celui-ci ne broncha pas.

-Et donc voilà! Conclut le porteur de sharingan.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit que le chant de quelques oiseaux et le souffle du vent. Le manieur de mokuton finit par trouver assez de force mentale pour ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu te rends compte que tes excuses sont celles que tu utilises d'habitude pour justifier tes retards?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Et je dois croire ça...

L'épouvantail fit mine de serrer son ancien coéquipier dans ses bras.

-J'étais sûr que tu comprendrais!

-Hein?

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'y vais! A plus Yamato et bonne chance pour la suite!

-Sempaï! Reviens ici!

Trop tard. Kakashi s'était déjà éclipsé et filait à toute jambe vers Konoha. Il pouvait encore y arriver à temps. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen d'écrire son rapport pendant le voyage...

[OOO]

Sur la table à manger de l'appartement de Kakashi, les restes d'un somptueux dîner n'attendaient plus que d'être débarrassé. Un morceau de fondant au chocolat se battait en duel avec une demi cuisse de dinde rôtie et quelques petits légumes en sauce.

En peu plus loin, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kakashi et Anko faisaient semblant de s'intéresser au film romantique qui passait à la télévision.

Après un énième bâillement, le porteur de sharingan finit par se lancer.

-Anko-Chan... Fit-il après avoir embrassé la jeune femme dans le cou.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui en frissonnant. Et ce n'était pas à cause des larges portions de peau que sa robe laissait nues.

-Oui...?

-Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi...?

La traqueuse au sang froid détourna la regard et se mordilla la lèvre. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

La repoussant doucement, son compagnon se leva éteignit l'écran avant de saisir la main de sa petite amie sans oser la regarder. C'était un peu gênant quand même.

Anko se laissa entraîner vers la chambre de Kakashi, sans réussir à le regarder dans les yeux... Ce n'était pourtant pas honteux! C'était une envie tout à fait naturelle!

Toujours sans oser se regarder, les amoureux quittèrent leurs habits dans la pénombre. L'homme aux cheveux gris retira sa cravate à motifs de shuriken avec délice et plia sa chemise. La kunoïchi fit glisser au sol sa robe de soieet posa ses boucles d'oreille et son pendentif sur la table de nuit.

Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux en sous-vêtements, ils se glissèrent dans le lit avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre.

Kakashi toussota.

-Bon...

-Oui...

Deux secondes plus tard, le chien et le serpent dormaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Une semaine de mission accomplie en trois jours ça laisse des traces...

[OOO]

Tsunade entra dans son bureau avec la ferme intention de s'offrir un bon verre de saké. La journée avait été très longue et elle avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant avec d'aller pioncer.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son armoire personnelle, quelque chose sur le meuble massif où elle passait des heures à "travailler" attira son attention.

En plein en son centre étaient posés deux petites liasses de papier, surmontées d'une grande bouteille opaque.

La princesse aux limaces s'approcha et se saisit de la bouteille tout en portant les papiers à ses yeux. Elle faillit tout lâcher sous le coup de la surprise.

Des rapports de mission. deux rapports de missions. Et une rapide lecture en diagonale révélaient que les missions avaient, de tout évidence, été parfaitement remplies...en à peine la moitié du délai prévu! Ces deux diables avaient réussi revenir à temps! Il fallait vraiment que ce qu'ils avaient prévu tout les deux leur tienne à coeur... Pour un peu elle en aurait été jalouse!

Toujours sous le choc, la cinquième porta son regard sur la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Un franc sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'un bouteille du saké le plus réputé du pays du feu... Kakashi et Anko savaient comment mettre fin à un accrochage!

S'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil le hokage se servit un verre en pouffant de rire. Elle avait vraiment bien fait de rapprocher ces deux là!

[OOO]

Voilà qui marque la fin du chapitre d'octobre! Il ne sort pas EXACTEMENT au bon moment mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même!

Cette fois on s'approche vraiment de la fin de cette affaire! Le dénouement est proche! Aller... Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!

Merci pour vos vues et à "Alazais" et "Lone Wolf 34" pour leurs reviews

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	11. Novembre: L'éclat de l'acier

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Nous voici arrivés aux mois de novembre! Le dénouement n'a jamais été aussi proche (en même temps c'est logique, l'histoire ne va pas reculer...). Bref! Bonne lecture! Cette fois c'est la guerre! Va y avoir de la magouille!

**Novembre:**. L'éclat de l'acier

_Alors que le froid s'installe, les sangs, eux, s'enflamment._

_ Le chien et le serpent partent tous deux en guerre._

_ Il est temps de trancher les têtes de la bête sans âme,_

_ et de faire honneur aux Hokages de naguère._

[OOO]

Dans la pénombre du début de la nuit, Kakashi expira lentement, voyant avec amusement son souffle se condenser dans l'air froid. Un coup d'oeil à sa droite lui révéla la présence d'une trentaine de shinobis des feuilles, parmi eux Anko lui adressa un clin d'oeil mutin.

Tout était normal, chacun était à sa place, prêt à passer à l'action.

L'homme au sharingan jeta cette fois un coup d'oeil à sa gauche. Ce qu'il y vit était un peu plus surprenant. Rassemblés autour de leur chef, des ninjas portant le bandeau des roches en nombre équivalent à leurs homologues des feuilles attendaient sans bruit.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Konoha et Iwa s'étaient exceptionnellement alliés pour mettre un terme aux agissement du marchand d'armes Tetsukabuto et de ses complices.

Il ne fallait pas croire que les deux villages cachés s'étaient alliés sans arrière pensée. Dans le monde des ninjas, la prudence était de mise.

Lorsque les émissaires du village des feuilles étaient arrivés au village des roches avec les preuves que les accrochages entre les différents villages de la région et les vols et meurtres survenus dans les deux pays étaient en fait de la responsabilité d'une organisation criminelle de grande envergure, le Tsuchikage et ses conseillers avaient tiré une drôle de tête. Surtout lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé le nom du meneur!

Ensuite les choses avaient été relativement rapides à se mettre en place. Pour éviter qu'un des deux villages n'ait à engager ses troupes dans une opération d'envergure, se mettant à la merci d'une attaque surprise de l'autre, il avait été convenu que les opérations se ferraient conjointement. Aussi bien pour les cibles se trouvant sur le Territoire du feu que pour celles se trouvant sur le territoire de la Terre, des équipes mixtes Feuille/Roche seraient formées et pourraient ainsi se surveiller mutuellement. De plus le risque de voir des ninjas étrangers sur son sol serait ainsi partagé par les deux pays.

C'est ainsi que Kakashi s'était retrouvé à la tête des forces chargées de prendre d'assaut la propriété de Tetsukabuto lui même. Sous ses ordres, plus de cinquante ninjas des roches et des feuilles étaient prêts à en découdre, les premiers menés par la petite-fille du Tsuchikage.

Le pourfendeur de foudre se rapprocha de la kunoïchi.

-Kurotsuchi-San...? murmura-t-il. Vous troupes sont elles prêtes?

-Bien sûr! D'ailleurs...

-Oui?

-C'est un honneur de combattre sous les ordre du fameux ninja-copieur... minauda la jeune femme. Je pense que nous allons faire du bon travail tous les deux...

-Euh...oui, certes! Je n'en doute pas. répondit-il avec son sourire habituel.

Une sensation de froid intense parcouru soudain son corps tandis qu'un frisson remontait le long de son échine. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva derrière lui.

-Hatake...

-Oui, Anko?

-Nous, les éclaireurs, on a fini notre boulot. On peux passer à l'action quand tu veux...chef.

Le ton cassant de la kunoïchi laissait planer le doute sur le fond de sa pensée...mais manifestement quelques chose clochait. Et les choses n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt.

La chef des ninjas des roches donna une accolade affectueuse dans la dos de Kakashi.

-Alors on y va? J'ai trop hâte d'en découdre!

La maîtresse des serpents se crispa et s'éloigna en sifflant.

-Je vais me placer avec mes troupes... On attend le signal...

Se promettant de mettre les choses au clair plus tard, Kakashi leva le bras et fit le signe convenu pour lancer l'assaut. Aussitôt tous les membres de la mission se mirent en mouvement dans le plus parfait silence. On n'entendait qu'un léger sifflement qui devait provenir du vent...ou peut-être d'Anko...

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les shinobis furent en place à proximité des murs de la propriété de Tetsukabuto. Devant la porte principale, éclairés par plusieurs flambeaux, deux gardes armés de lance assuraient un surveillance fortement amollie par un manque évident de sommeil. La suite se passa très rapidement.. Il y eut un léger bruit caractéristique d'une invocation, un sifflement rageur s'éleva, un bruissement d'herbe retentit, un léger cri de surprise se fit entendre et on perçut un bruit de claquement de mâchoire bien trop grand pour venir d'une bouche humaine. Un son de déglutition de fort mauvaise augure termina se festival sonore étouffé.

Immédiatement, plusieurs éclaireurs rejoignirent rapidement leur meneuse, suivit de près par une partie des troupes des feuilles et des roches.

En deux temps trois mouvement, les flambeaux furent éteints et les serpents invoqués retournèrent là d'où ils venaient. Le fils du croc blanc rejoignit sa petite amie tandis que plusieurs shinobis, parmi lesquels Asuma, se plaçaient contre les portes.

-Je t'ai sentie un peu énervée sur cette assaut... murmura Kakashi.

-Vraiment...?

-Oui, comme si quelques chose te contrariait. Tu es toujours très enthousiaste au combat mais là...

-...

-Non mais vraiment!

-On en reparlera plus tard. D'abord on a une mission. Vas vite rejoindre Kurotsuchi-San! Elle sera si heureuse! cracha Anko en tentant de s'esquiver.

-Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie des fois? fit son camarade en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Sans rire?

-...hum! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Hatake!

Celui-ci se prit le menton dans la main.

-Ha! Tu es forte Anko-Chan! Mais tu ne peux pas me faire le coup de la mauvaise fois, à moi!

-Oui, eh bien j'ai bien vu son petit manège! répliqua la maîtresse des serpent en s'assurant de ne pas être entendue, et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire!

-Enfin tu n'es pas sérieuse! Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant! Et nos villages respectifs ne sont pas alliés! Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais fais draguer par une kunoïchi de Suna!

-Quelle kunoïchi de Suna?!

-Mais aucune en particulier, c'étais juste un exemple!

-Alors comme ça monsieur à des envies d'exotisme... Je vais t'en faire bouffer, moi, du sable!

-Enfin, je...

-HUM HUM!

Le deux shinobis cessèrent leurs murmurent intempestifs et se tournèrent vers Asuma qui venait d'attirer leur attention.

-Dîtes, vous deux, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger mais êtes-vous sûrs que ce soit le moment idéal? Je vous rappelle que dans quelques instants...

Un gigantesque bruit, accompagné d'un vibration qui fit trembler le sol retentit à cet instant précis. Un shinobi des roches soupira qu'il adorait le bruit des _frappes tectoniques_ et Asuma entrouvrit la porte.

Totalement couverts par la bruyante diversion que venait d'effectuer un autre groupe d'assaillants à l'autre bout de la propriété, Kakashi, Anko, Kurotsuchi, Asuma et leur hommes s'infiltrèrent sans le moindre problème. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du bâtiment principal sans rencontrer de résistance, ils purent observer que le ciel se colorait de tons chauds sous l'effet des flammes déclenchées par les troupes de diversion.

-Voyez l'efficacité des shinobis d'Iwa! s'exclama la petite fille du Tsuchikage.

-Ouais... siffla Anko. En même temps il y a aussi Gaï sur le coup... C'est pas le dernier quand il s'agit de mettre le boxon...

-En plus grâce à Kurenaï, l'ennemi doit avoir un peu de mal à s'organiser... Ajouta Asuma. Question bazar elle craint personne non plus...

-Ce sera répété et amplifié, mon cher!

-Je te fais confiance pour ça Anko...

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bâtiment principal qui, selon les éclaireurs, abritait Tetsukabuto, le groupe de Kakashi se retrouva face à tout un contingent de garde et de pseudo shinobis aux ordres du criminel qui en sortait. La rencontre fut assez violente...

-Raïkiri! _L'éclair pourfendeur!_

-Sekkaigyô! _Durcissement de la chaux!_

-Haisekishô! _Les nuées ardentes!_

-YAAAAAH! Kunaï dans ta tronche!

Le combat pris donc fin aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

-Classe comme attaque, Mitarashi-San... mais un peu frustre quand même! J'espère que les kunoïchis de Konoha sont en général plus... délicates...

-Toi, Miss Caillou, me chauffe pas sinon je te fais piger pourquoi il y a des gens qui se font dessus en entendant mon nom...

-Oh, vraiment...?

Asuma se planta entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Mesdames, si vous pouviez éviter de déclencher la quatrième guerre ninja, ce serait une bonne chose...

Toutes deux se détournèrent en maugréant et la colonne d'assaut reprit sa route en investissant le bâtiment. Etant donné que l'intégralité des gardes du corps du marchand d'arme avait actuellement fort à faire avec Gaï, le reste de l'unité "anti-Ogre" ainsi que plusieurs shinobis des feuilles et des roches (pas les plus tendres), Kakashi et sa clique ne rencontrèrent pour ainsi dire personne. Ils atteignirent bientôt la pièce qui constituait leur but.

[OOO]

Tetsukabuto se trouvait dans son luxueux bureau, en train de compiler des documents lorsque l'assaut des shinobis coalisés avait démarré.

Peu après la monstrueuse secousse qui lui avait fait faire une ignoble rature sur sa feuille, un garde était venu trouver le marchand d'armes. L'homme, dans un état de panique avancé, n'avait pas été capable de répondre à ses questions sur le pourquoi et le comment de ces tremblements intempestifs. A force de patience et de menaces sur l'intégrité physique de son larbin, il avait fini par lui faire cracher quelques bribes d'informations à propos d'un "mur détruit", d'une "horde de shinobis" et d'un "type en vert qui cassait tout". Par contre il n'était pas parvenu à savoir de quel village ninja provenaient les assaillants.

De toute façon ça ne changeait pas grand chose et il s'était mis à rassembler ses documents les plus précieux en ordonnant à l'homme d'envoyer toutes les troupes disponibles pour contrer l'assaut. Tandis que ses deux meilleurs gardes du corps l'aidait à récupérer quelques affaires, de nombreuses questions tournoyèrent dans la tête de l'industriel.

Comment les shinobis avaient-ils pu découvrir le pot aux roses?

Avait-il été trahi par un des ses associés?

Jusqu'à quel point ses projets avaient-ils été éventés?

Où serait-il en sécurité?

Pour le moment aucune réponse satisfaisante à aucune de ses question ne lui venait en tête. En tout cas, pour ce qui était de se mettre en sécurité, un chose était sûre: il allait partir loin! Très loin! Il avait assez vendu de kunaïs pour savoir qu'il était mauvais pour la santé de se brouiller avec un village ninja. Très mauvais pour la santé même...

-Hey! Passe-moi ma cape de voyage et ferme la grosse malle! fit-il a l'adresse d'un de ses hommes dans son dos.

Aucune réponse ne lui arriva.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Et soudain il comprit. Il se retourna lentement...avec terreur et en suant à grosses gouttes.

Devant lui, barrant la porte, un homme arborant un oeil rouge et aux traits dissimulés par un masque portait un des ses gardes du corps inanimé sous son bras. Accroupie a coté de lui, une femme aux cheveux violets et à l'air sadique se tenait sur le dos du deuxième. Celui-ci gémissait de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle tirait sur le bras qu'elle lui tordait dans le dos...

Le criminel jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Cette salle comprenait plusieurs sorties! Il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir en un seul morceau...

Le temps qu'il se décide à tenter sa chance, celle-ci se volatilisa. La porte dérobée dans le mur du fond s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant le passage à une kunoïchi des roches à l'expression belliqueuse et trois de ses hommes. Un barbu armé de coups-de-poing jaillit de la trappe sous la tapi accompagné d'un type qui mâchouillait un aiguille de lancer. Enfin la placard s'ouvrit pour laisser tomber en vrac plusieurs shinobis dont les bandeaux arboraient indifféremmen t la feuille ou les roches.

Dans un (stupide) mouvement de rébellion, Tetsukabuto se saisit du poignard caché dans sa manche et tenta de s'en servir pour menacer les shinobis d'élite qui l'entouraient. Sa garde aurait fait rire un élève de l'académie, aussi reçut-il immédiatement une série de regards apitoyés. L'homme au sharingan s'éclaircit la gorge et haussa les épaules d'un air résigné.

-Non, mais il vaudrait mieux vous rendre maintenant, parce que ça va mal finir là...

[OOO]

Assise sur un toit, Anko profitait de l'air frais de la nuit. Le froid mordant était agréablement contré par la chaleur des braises d'un certain nombre de bâtiments qui finissaient de s'éteindre. L'air sentait un peu la cendre mais la jeune femme n'avait pas la tête à s'en préoccuper.

En contrebas, les shinobis "alliés" escortaient les nombreux prisonniers en dehors de la propriété. Comme convenu avant la bataille, Tetsukabuto serait laissé aux bon soins de Konoha et il était pour le moment sous la garde vigilante de Gaï qui avait l'air de lui taper sévèrement sur le système. Pour un peu, la disciple du serpent blanc aurait eu de la peine pour ce type. Enfin elle en aurait peut-être eu s'il n'avait pas tenté de déclencher un guerre ninja...

Quelqu'un apparut à coté d'elle sur le sommet du toit.

-Salut Hatake...

-Je suis redevenu "Hatake", Anko?

-Ferme-la. Je suis pas d'humeur... J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Tu blesses pas, hein?

-Je vais...!

-Aller, on y va. On rentre à la maison.

Le retour fut extrêmement long, pour des shinobis, du fait de la présence des prisonniers. On n'a jamais vu des prisonniers pressés d'aller en prison.

Avec ses éclaireurs, Anko était chargée d'effectuer des rondes autours de la colonne formée par les captifs et leurs gardiens. C'était une tache qui exigeait une vigilance de tout les instants, ce qui était parfait pour lui éviter de penser. De penser que Kakashi avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec la kunoïchi des roches. Qu'ils formaient un très bon duo de combat. Que Kurotsuchi se tenait vraiment proche du shinobi au sharingan lorsque les commandants des shinobis des deux villages avaient échangées les salutations d'usage...

La maîtresse des serpents se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle ne comprenait plus rien... qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver...?

Les shinobis des feuilles rejoignirent leur village plus d'une journée plus tard, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

A peine arrivée, Anko tenta de s'esquiver. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez elle, se glisser sous sa couette et ne plus en ressortir avant deux jours! La voix mélodieuse de sa meilleurs amie l'arrêta net.

-Anko? Où vas-tu? Toute l'unité anti-ogre est convoquée par le Hokage!

Un instant la jeune femme songea à envoyer balader cette vieille limace de Hokage. Et puis elle se souvint que la mauvaise humeur du Godaime pouvait être particulièrement destructrice et qu'elle aurait donc tout intérêt à réfréner quelques temps son envie de ruminer contre cet abruti de Kakashi.

Un peu plus tard, les huit membres de l'unité spéciale formée pour contrer Ônimaru se retrouvaient devant le chef suprême du village.

-Tout d'abord félicitation à vous huit. Vous étiez chargés de la mission la plus délicate et je constate que c'est une franche réussite.

-Merci Hokage-Sama. répondit l'homme au sharingan au nom de ses camarades.

-Qu'en est-il des autres mission d'arrestation des conspirateurs? s'enquit Genma en mâchant son éternel senbon.

Tunade accorda un sourire à ses subordonnés.

-Plusieurs sont revenues avant vous, telle que celle dirigée par Shikaku Nara. Toutes sont des réussites, même si Ibiki et ses troupes ont rencontré une résistance plus forte que prévue. Il semble que la cohabitation avec Iwa se soit plutôt bien passée. Et chez vous? Pas d'accrochage?

Les jônins se regardèrent les uns les autres.

-ça c'est très bien passé! s'exclama Gaï.

-On n'était pas forcément très à l'aise les uns avec les autres, mais bon... compléta Shizune.

Tsunade hocha la tête.

-Kakashi, comment s'est passée le partage du commandement avec Kurotsuchi-San? Pas de problème?

-Rien de notable, Hokage-Sama. Le courant est bien passé.

-Et même super bien passé, hein? siffla Anko comme pour elle même.

Le temps sembla se givrer. A part le Godaime tout le monde avait eu vent de la "discussion" du second couple de l'unité à propos de la commandante des ninjas des roches... Personne n'osait parler... Tous savaient que le premier qui aurait le malheur de répondre, devrait subir les foudres de la maîtresse des serpents.

Voyant que Tsunade, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train d'arriver, s'apprêtait à demander des explication quant au mouvement d"humeur de la jeune femme, Kakashi se sacrifia. Qu'il l'ait fait consciemment ou pas, tous ses camarades saluèrent en leur fort intérieur cet acte d'abnégation totale et adressèrent un prière aux kamis pour le salut de son âme.

-Anko... je ne suis pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça...

-Ce n'est jamais le moment de parler, Kakashi. Je comprends que tu sois devenu ninja avec un tel don pour l'esquive...

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Tsunade se racla la gorge tandis que le reste de ses subordonnée regardait ostensiblement ailleurs ou s'intéressait en détail à ses sandales...

-Hum, hum... puis-je savoir où tu veux en venir Anko?

-Oh! Je veux juste dire que si vous envisagez une alliance durable avec le village des roches, c'est le moment! Vous pourriez même envoyer Kakashi comme ambassadeur, il a déjà un contact privilégié là-bas. Par contre il risque de ne pas avoir envie de revenir...

-Je...

-STOOOOOP!

Tout le monde se figea dans la pièce. Kurenaï enleva la main qu'elle venait de poser sur l'épaule de son amie. Asuma éteignit discrètement sa cigarette contre sa semelle. Gaï perdit son sourire "nice guy". Aoba se rapprocha discrètement de la porte. Genma retira son senbon de sa bouche.

Les poings serrés sur son bureau, la princesse aux limaces regardait les deux trouble-fêtes, une grosse veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe.

-Je ne veux plus voir personne dans cette pièce à part Anko et Kakashi...

Le temps de cligner des yeux, la pièce fut quasiment vide. Tsunade regarda tour à tour ses deux jônin avec le regard qui faisait partir en courant Jiraya et claquer des dents Orochimaru dans leur jeunesse.

-Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux... Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend...et je ne veux pas le savoir! Par contre, ce que je sais c'est que vous allez me régler ça au plus vite!

-Nous...

-SILEEEEEEENCE!

-Oui, Hokage...

-Vous partez en mission tous les deux. Et croyez-moi vous aller avoir du temps pour discuter, j'y veillerais! Maintenant dehors et au trot! Shizune vous apportera vos ordres de mission à la porte Est dans une demi-heure, vous avez intérêt à être à l'heure...sinon...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil lourd de sens à Kakashi qui fit mine de ne pas se sentir concerner.

Tsunade soupira.

-Bon...allez-y maintenant. Et essayez de ne pas faire de bêtise...

[OOO]

L'eau était encore froide dans les premiers rayons du soleil matinal mais le fond du lac grouillait déjà de vie. Mille et un poissons et autres petites bestioles aquatiques partaient en quête de nourriture.

Parmi cette faune hétéroclite, une perche de bonne taille filait entre les flots à la recherche de son repas. Après quelques minutes, elle aperçu, flottant entre deux eaux, une asticot fort dodu qui s'agitait de toute ses forces. Certes cela ne lui remplirait pas l'estomac mais il était si rare qu'une de ces petites friandises tombe à l'eau...

Donnant un grand coup de nageoire, le poisson se jeta sur son casse-croûte avant qu'on ne le lui vole. Ce n'est qu'en le gobant qu'il remarqua l'éclat argenté qui en sortait et que son cerveau élémentaire lui signifia qu'il y avait un problème...

Quelques mètres plus haut Anko sortit sa ligne de l'eau et en décrocha sa proie frétillante avant de la jeter dans le grand bac derrière elle. La bestiole pleine d'écailles rejoignit ses quelques congénères tandis que la kunoïchi raccrochait un appât à son hameçon en grommelant.

Assis à coté d'elle au bout du ponton, l'homme au sharingan ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis plus d'une heure.

-Tu ne veux pas pester moins fort, s'il te plait? Tu fais fuir le poisson...

-Tu dis ça parce que je te met six poissons dans la vue, Hatake! Et puis si c'était pour me dire ça tu pouvais continuer à te taire...

Kakashi ne répondit pas immédiatement,se contentant de laisser le regard de son unique oeil visible se perdre dans les reflets de l'eau.

-Désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... murmura-t-il.

-Et...et tu voulais dire quoi alors? répondit Anko, assez étonnée.

-Je ne sais pas... Juste engager la conversation je crois...

-Ah...

Le silence retomba comme un soufflé trop cuit.

La matinée passa ainsi sans changement notable, le silence seulement brisé par les bruits de la nature et les quelques voyageurs cheminant sur la route passant au bord du lac.

Alors qu'elle décrochait un énième poisson de sa ligne, Anko finit par se lever et commença à ranger son matériel.

-Kakashi...on y va? Je crois qu'on à rempli la mission et de toute façon c'est l'heure du déjeuner, je meurs de faim.

S'il ne répondait pas, elle le tuait sur place. C'était le plus simple. Ca faisait presque une heure et demi qu'elle se triturait les méninges pour réussir à sortir cette pauvre phrase! Il avait vraiment intérêt à répondre...

-Ouais... On y va...

Bon...c'était déjà pas mal. On était loin de la conversation la plus élémentaire mais c'était déjà une belle victoire!

Les shinobis rangèrent tous le matériel, chargèrent leurs prises dans la charrette à bras qu'ils avaient amenés et se mirent en route.

Sans un mot, l'homme aux sharingan prit le sac que sa camarade s'apprêtait à ramasser et l'ajouta au chargement du véhicule et mis l'ensemble en mouvement. Anko retint de justesse la remarque cinglante qui lui monta par réflexe aux lèvres. Evidemment que son camarade la savait capable de se charger de ses affaires... il faisait juste preuve de galanterie.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Anko et Kakashi arrivèrent au village tout proche où leur commanditaire (un pêcheur blessé) récupéra leur cargaison. L'homme tira une drôle de tête en voyant qu'il avait fallu quelques heures aux shinobis pour accomplir ce qui lui prenait la journée... D'un autre coté Konoha lui envoyait deux jônins pour le prix d'un mission de rang D: il n'était plus à une surprise près...

Toujours sans un mot la maîtresse des serpents alla s'acheter un repas chaud au stand d'un marchand ambulant, bientôt imitée par son compagnon. Ils s'assirent sur un banc non loin de là pour déjeuner.

-T'as pris quoi Kakashi?

-Brochettes de poulet et riz blanc. Et toi?

-Brioche à la viande.

-C'est bon?

-Bwarf... ça se défend... Et toi?

-Oui. Les classiques ça ne rate jamais. J'aime bien les valeurs sûres.

-Mouais. Tu...

-Je?

-Tu me fais goûter?

Sans répondre, le fils du croc blanc tendit sa barquette à sa petite amie qui s'en servit une généreuse portion. Elle rendit le reste sans une once de remord.

-Heu...

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire... Eh bien non! C'est moi qui ai pris le plus de poisson, donc je mange plus.

-C'est à dire que...

-Itadakimasu!

Résigné, le borgne au sharingan décida de se contenter de ce qui restait de son repas. Si c'était le prix à payer pour mettre fin à sa brouille avec Anko...

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que cette dernière ne brise le silence.

-Au fait! Quelle est la prochaine mission que le vieille peau...je veux dire le Hokage, nous a confié.

Kakashi posa son déjeuner trop vite fini et sorti plusieurs feuilles de sa poche.

-Alors... Retrouver le chat de la femme du gouverneur, c'est fait...

-Sale bête.

-Remplacer le pêcheur blessé, c'est fait...

-Ouais...

-Il nous reste: repeindre la façade de la mairie, aider à couper du bois pour l'hiver, réparer un toit, rentrer les bêtes avec le berger et enfin déplacer les sacs de grains dans un autre entrepôt.

-...

-Exactement.

-Nous faire faire des missions de genin... Le Godaime est vraiment une peau de vache quand elle s'y met...

-Allons, ça ne te rappelle pas de bons souvenirs de jeunesse?

-Pas vraiment...je te rappelle que j'ai eu Orochimaru comme sensei...pas comme toi, monsieur-le-disciple-du-quatrième-Hokage !

-Oui, enfin il était pas mal pris et je me suis souvent retrouvé avec Jiraya-sensei. tenta de se rattraper le gaffeur.

-Mouais...ça explique pas mal de choses...

-Ca veut dire quoi ça?

-Exactement ce que ça semble signifier! Ero-jônin!

Plus personne ne décrocha un mot du repas.

[OOO]

Accroupi sur un mur vertical, surplombant le vide, Kakashi plongea son pinceau dans la peinture. Cela peut paraître simple. ça l'est effectivement lorsqu'on a les deux pieds sur le sol et que la gravité est normale. Lorsque vous vous accrochez à la surface d'un mur par la force de votre chakra et que donc la gravité vous semble horizontale...c'est plus délicat.

Alors qu'il appliquait une généreuse couche de blanc cassé sur la façade du bâtiment communal local, un grommellement à sa droite (au dessus de lui en fait) lui fit tourner la tête.

-Je m'en souviendrais du coup "pas besoin d'échafaudage pour des shinobis" ! siffla la kunoïchi aux serpents. Je lui lâcherait mes serpents au derrière à ce maire!

-C'est un client...

-Eh bien j'attendrais qu'il ait payé...

-Tu es vraiment inquiétante des fois...

-Vraiment?

-Souvent en fait... Mais là plus que d'habitude. Enfin c'est ce qui m'a séduit après tout...

Anko détourna la tête en rosissant discrètement.

-Dis pas de connerie, Hatake.

Celui-ci soupira.

-Il serait peut-être temps qu'on se montre adultes... Même Naruto est plus dégourdi que ça...

-Quoi?

L'homme au sharingan posa son pinceau avant difficulté, bloqua son sceau de peinture sur le mur avec deux kunaïs et s'approcha de sa comparse.

-Anko...je ne veux plus qu'on se fasse la tête... Alors je te présente mes excuses. Je n'ai été ni délicat ni correct avec toi lors de la mission avec les shinobis de la terre... Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner?

La jeune femme ne daigna pas tourner le regard.

-Ferme-la...

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant.

-On sait tous les deux que c'est moi la fautive Kakashi... J'me suis comportée comme une gamine.

-...

-Désolée.

L'homme au sharingan saisit sa petite amie par les épaules et la secoua doucement.

-Anko-Chan! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on nous confie des missions de genin! fit-il en riant.

-On a la même expérience émotionnelle?

-Ouaip.

-Pfff...

Les deux ninjas d'élite éclatèrent de rire de concert et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leur calme. S'étant rapprochés pendant leur hilarité, leurs visages n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres... S'en rendant compte, Anko ferma les yeux et avança doucement tandis que Kakashi portait la main à son masque.

Une voix bourrue mit fin à la magie de l'instant.

-Hey, vous deux!

Les shinobis baissèrent les yeux vers le maire du village qui les appelait.

-Vous ferriez mieux de finir votre travail plutôt que de rire comme des idiots!

Kakashi regarda son compagne dont le regard venait de prendre une lueur dangereuse.

-Anko...

-...

-Anko!

Avec un sourire mauvais, qui aurait probablement pu passer pour désolé chez les démons, la kunoïchi donna un petit coup dans son pot de peinture qu'elle avait posé sur un rebord de fenêtre.

-Oups...

[OOO]

Dans la salle de remise des missions, Tsunade regardait avec attendrissement les genins de son cher village qui allaient et venaient, accompagnés de leurs senseis.

Dans la génération de Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto et compagnie, tous les monde était passé moyenne classe, sauf les deux garçons de l'équipe sept. Mais vu que l'un était un renégat et que l'autre était sous la tutelle de ce pervers de Jiraya...ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle voyait beaucoup de nouvelles têtes! Enfin disons plutôt qu'on remarquait un peu moins la génération suivante: il y avait un moins de "cas". Encore que...

-J'en ai marre de ce genre de missions bidons Ebisu-sensei! Quand est-ce qu'on va enfin faire de VRAIES missions?

Même parti, ce petit crétin de Naruto réussissait à lui pourrir la vie. Depuis que Konohamaru s'était proclamé son "disciple et rival", il y avait presque en permanence un clone du ninja orange dans le village.

Tsunade se sentait fatiguée. Vraiment fatiguée. D'autant que même si elle adorait voir ses jeunes ninjas qui faisaient leurs premières armes, elle avait d'autres soucis. Des soucis qu'elle pouvait sans doute transformer en opportunité...à conditions que ses deux champions de l'inaptitudes sentimentales ne fassent pas tout foirer! Elle allait avoir besoin d'eux à cent vingt pourcents de leur travail d'équipe.

-Konohamaru...

La salle se figea. Ebisu referma la bouche, ravalant le sermon qu'il avait prévu de servir à son jeune protégé. Maître Tsunade allait pousser une gueulante. Pas immédiatement bien sûr...mais le jeune membre du clan Sarutobi était totalement incapable de répondre de manière à calmer sa colère...

-Dis-moi... Combien de missions de rang D as-tu fais avec ton équipe? demanda la chef du village.

Pris à défaut, le genin chercha de l'aide en direction de son équipe tandis que tous les autres shinobis présents échangeaient des regards où brillait l'étonnement. L'aide vint de l'autre garçon de son groupe.

-Nous...snirf...en avons effectué vingt-huit, Hokage!

-Oh? Seulement?

Konohamaru fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Simplement que ce n'est pas beaucoup... les précédentes équipes diplômées de l'académie en avaient remplies plus que cela après le même temps que vous... Prenons un exemple au hasard: Naruto avait déjà réussi trente-neuf missions de rang D à ton âge!

C'était du bluff pur et simple. De la manipulation à l'état brut...même si personne n'oserait jamais le faire remarquer au Godaime, malgré les expressions mi-choquées, mi-admiratives qui régnaient chez les ninjas présents.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le shinobi à la longue écharpe s'était saisi de l'ordre de mission prévu et était sorti de la pièce, suivi par ses deux camarades.

-Attend-moi, Naruto-Senpai! Je ne perdrais pas!

Ebisu salua le Hokage en s'inclinant avant de sortir de la pièce. Il arborait une drôle d'expression...comme tout le monde dans la salle!

Avant que l'émotion ne soit retombée, la porte se rouvrit pour laisser le passage à deux personnes qu'on ne se serait pas attendu à voir dans la salle des missions pour genins. Seule le Hokage ne parut pas étonnée de voir les nouveaux arrivants.

-Ah! Kakashi et Anko! Vous voilà enfin! Je vous attendais avec impatience! Vos missions se sont bien passées?

-Sans problème Hokage. répondit l'homme au sharingan. Enfin aucun problème majeur...

L'étonnement dominait franchement chez les ninjas administratifs. Depuis quand le chef du village faisait-il le débriefing de ses jônins en public?

Les deux shinobis d'élite approchèrent des bureaux.

-Alors... faisons un tour rapide de vos missions... proposa le Godaime.

Anko et Kakashi hochèrent la tête.

-Retrouver le chat de la première dame du feu?

-J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que je cours après cette bestiole. soupira le copieur.

-Le remplacement du pêcheur blessé?

-C'est bon! fit la kunoïchi en souriant. Soixante-huit poissons pour moi et cinquante et un pour Kakashi! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Je t'ai laissé gagner...

-Mais oui mon mignon, mais oui... hinhinhin...

Au milieu de l'effarement général, Tsunade ne put retenir un discret sourire victorieux. Si ce qu'elle pressentait était juste...

-Bon... la coupe de bois?

-C'est fait, ils en ont pour au moins deux hivers.

-La réparation du toit?

-Si la maison doit s'écrouler à cause d'un tremblement de terre, le toit résistera.

-Même si Anko est plus douée au maniement du kunaï qu'à celui du marteau... glissa le fils du croc blanc.

-On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerais pas... siffla la traqueuse.

Tsunade se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Elle avait gagné...

-Rentrer les bêtes?

-Oui, nous... commença Kakashi.

-Mais tu préfères les chiens aux moutons. ajouta Anko.

Elle ne récolta qu'un regard noir (et borgne).

-Déplacer les récoltes?

-C'est bon.

-Et enfin: repeindre les murs de ma mairie?

Les jônins échangèrent un regard furtif.

-Euh... on peut dire...

-...que cette mission...

-...est une réussite...

-...malgré un léger...

-...accrochage...?

-...avec l'employeur.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

-Veuillez développer...

Anko adressa un grand sourire à son petit ami. Celui-ci se gratta la tête en répondant à la chef suprême du village.

-Il est toujours en vie et en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui compte, non?

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps. Le godaime se leva.

-Je ne vais pas chercher à en savoir plus... Vous avez rempli les missions et rapporté les paiements...on va dire que c'est bon. De plus vous avez l'air d'avoir compris la leçon...je pense qu'on peux laisser tomber les missions de rang D ?

Kakashi plaqua une main sur la bouche de sa camarade avant d'assurer que tel était le cas.

-Bien... Venez dans mon bureau vous deux, j'ai encore besoin de vous.

Tsunade souhaita une bonne fin de journée à ses autres subordonnés et se dirigea vers la porte.

-AÏE !

Derrière elle, Kakashi se secouait la main en grimaçant tandis qu'Anko se léchait les lèvres...

[OOO]

Dans le bureau du Hokage l'ambiance était un peu tendue. Malgré la présence des deux conseillers, de Shikaku Nara le chef des ninjas supérieurs et du chef des Anbu, la maitresse des serpents n'arrivait à garder son calme que parce que Kakashi lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule...

-Avez-vous des questions sur la future rencontre avec le Tsuchikage en vu du traité d'amitié? demanda la princesse aux limaces.

Personne ne broncha et elle renvoya donc tous le monde à ses préparatifs, ne gardant que les conseilles pour discuter certains détails du traité prévu.

Dans le couloir, le père de Shikamaru et le chef des Anbu laissèrent seul le chien et le serpent.

Voyant que le shinobi avait l'air soucieux, la kunoichi inspira un grand coup, souffla à fond et se colla devant lui.

-Ok, Kakashi! T'inquiète pas, je suis grande. Je promets de ne pas faire la gamine même si Kurotsuchi te fait du gringue lorsqu'on assurera la sécurité du Hokage le mois prochian! Juré, craché!

L'homme au sharingan posa la main sur la tête de sa petite amie et lui sourit.

-Je te crois, Anko-chan. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je pensais à autre chose.

-Et quoi donc?

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose...

Anko se prit le menton dans la main.

-Hum... Oublier d'inviter ta petite amie à dîner fêter la fin des missions les plus chiantes de l'année par exemple?

Kakashi se mit à rire.

-Oui, probablement!

Il saisit la main d'Anko et l'entraîna ers la sortie du palais du Hokage.

-On y va?

-D'accord. Sushi ou grillades?

-Comme tu veux!

[OOO]

Ceci marque la fin de l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction! J'espère que j'ai répondu aux attentes des lecteurs malgré le temps atrocement long qu'il me faut pour écrire mes chapitres...

Au passage, je remercie: lone wolf 34, mooonknight et pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre! Continuez à me soutenir, je vous promet un final en apothéose!

A "bientôt" pour le prochain chapitre et bonne lecture sur !


	12. Décembre: Comme une robe de cendre

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Cette fois c'est le dernier chapitre! Le mois de décembre... Et je n'ai QUE dix mois de retard! Si c'est pas magnifique ça... Bref! Bonne lecture! Et ne partez pas trop vite: il y a un épilogue après le chapitre 12.

**Décembre:** Comme une robe de cendre.

_ Ils dansent, ils dansent ensemble le chien et le serpent,_

_ Combattent comme des guerriers ou jouent comme des enfants._

_ Quand remontent les noirs souvenirs du passé,_

_ Par leur alliance, tout ce qui compte sera sauvé._

[OOO]

Dans le village des feuilles qui se préparait à l'arrivée de l'hiver, la bonne humeur était à l'ordre du jour.

Quelques jours auparavant, une série de missions d'envergure, conduite conjointement avec le village des roches avait eu lieu. Au cours de cette opération, un gigantesque complot visant à déclencher une guerre entre deux grands pays avait été mis à jour et tous les responsables neutralisés.

Une autre grande nouvelle venait compléter le tableau: la signature d'un traité d'amitié avec le village ninja du pays de la Terre était prévu! Bien entendu, comme cette information n'avait pas encore été officialisée tout le monde était déjà au courant. Un pacte avec le principal opposant de Konoha lors de la dernière guerre, ça entrait franchement dans la catégorie des bonnes nouvelles!

Dans la salle de repos des jônin, Kakashi Hatake faisait tourner en continu un petit objet entre ses doigts. Assis à coté de lui, Asuma s'allumait une cigarette et, un peu plus loin, Gaï faisait des étirements. Une vision assez dure à supporter du fait de son collant vert et moulant...

-Alors Kakashi? Tu t'es décidé? demanda le fumeur entre deux bouffées.

-Ouais...

Contrairement à son habitude, le maître taijutsuka ne partit pas dans une grande envolée lyrique. Il se contenta de cesser ses assouplissements, et de venir poser amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de son rival de toujours.

Ce dernier se leva.

-J'y vais.

-Tu sais où est Anko?

-Non... Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir son emploi du temps de la journée. Je vais me renseigner.

-Demande donc à Kurenaï, suggéra le fumeur.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

-Je vais déjà aller voir si elle n'est pas en mission... Aller, à plus tard.

Le porteur de sharingan se leva de son canapé, adressa un signe de tête à ses camarades et sortit de la salle de repos. Gaï s'effondra en larme dans les bras d'Asuma dès qu'il fut hors de portée de voix.

-Bouhouhouhouhou! Mon cher rival! Je suis si heureux pour lui! Si jaloux et si fier à la fois! Bouhouhouhou!

Le maître de l'équipe dix, mort de honte, tapota gentiment le dos de la panthère verte sous les regards navrés des autres jônins présents dans la pièce.

-Allons, Gaï... Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils... Kakashi va rester ton rival pour toujours! ça ne changera rien entre vous!

-Snif! Tu...tu crois? renifla le chef de l'équipe neuf.

-Mais bien sûr! Allez, viens! On va se faire une bonne mission pleine de baston tous les deux! ça va te changer les idées, tu verras!

[OOO]

Kakashi sortit du palais des Hokage avec un petit morceau de papier dans la main. Sur celui-ci, Iruka avait inscrit tous les lieux où Anko devait accomplir sa mission de la journée.

La kunoïchi était affectée à la surveillance du village et devrait donc se déplacer dans toute son enceinte et ses environs pour effectuer des vérifications anti-sabotage. L'avantage était que son petit ami avait la liste complète de ses localisations possibles et qu'elle pouvait être abordée sans problème, à la différence d'une mission sensible en extérieure. Le désavantage était qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de déterminer quel lieu elle allait visiter avant quel autre. Et connaissant le caractère bordélique de la jeune femme, elle n'allait certainement pas suivre l'ordre de la liste...

L'homme au sharingan soupira. Tout n'était pas perdu, il n'y avait pas une infinité de lieux à vérifier dans ce genre de mission et elle avait rendez-vous avec d'autres shinobis à certaines heures qu'Iruka avait eu la gentillesse de noter également. Au pire il irait la voir à la fin d'un de ces rendez-vous!

Il décida de commencer par la destination la plus proche: le jardin entourant le palais. Cette fouille lui permit dénicher trois taupe, huit moineaux-ninja des services de communication et trois genins en train de jardiner sous la supervision de leur jônin. Aucune trace de sa petite amie mais le ninja supérieur présent l'informa qu'elle n'était pas passé. Cette version était confirmée par le fait que lui et son équipe soient là depuis le lever du soleil et par le fait que les disciples n'aient pas l'air terrifié...chose impossible lorsqu'on a vu la maitresse des serpents au réveil...

Après avoir souhaité bon courage à l'équipe, Kakashi se dirigea vers le point suivant sur sa liste et se retrouva bientôt devant un des ponts enjambant la rivière qui traversait le village. Un voix juvénile et connue l'interpella.

-Hey! Kakashi-Sensei! Z'allez bien?

Le jônin se pencha par dessus le rebord du pont et découvrit Kiba, Hinata et Shino, occupés à repeindre les piliers de l'édifice. Akamaru, désormais trop grand pour dormir sur la tête de son maître, ronflait sur le radeau où était stocké le matériel de peinture.

-Bonjour vous trois! Vous allez bien?

-Comme vous pouvez le voir... soupira le ninjutsuka canin, maculé de peinture.

Tout comme lui, ses camarades étaient couverts de peinture rouge qui commençait à sécher en formant de croûtes. Shino regardait ses insectes attaquer avec acharnement une tâche sur sa chaussure droite et Hinata semblait vidée de son énergie à la vue de l'état de son manteau autrefois blanc...

-Ouais, bon... Vous devriez avoir moins de ce genre de mission quand vous serez chûnins... à moins de contrarier Tsunade-Sama...

-V...vous...vous dîtes? bégaya la porteuse de byakugan.

-Rien...rien... Vous passez le prochain examen, j'imagine?

-En effet. assura le manipulateur d'insectes. Nous avons rendu nos fiches d'inscription hier et les épreuves commencent dans une semaine chez nos alliés de Suna.

-Je suis confiant...le village comptera bientôt trois moyenne-classe de plus.

Les membres de l'équipe huit sourirent avec reconnaissance au jônin.

Voyant que leur amie se triturait les doigts depuis l'arrivée du maître de l'équipe sept, Kiba et Shino se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

-Au fait, maître Kakashi...vous avez de nouvelles de Naruto? Il est où?

La jeune kunoïchi dissimula sa gène derrière ses cheveux qui avaient atteint une bonne longueur ces derniers mois.

-Jiraya-Sensei envoie des oiseaux messagers régulièrement. A priori Naruto va bien et son entraînement semble enthousiasmant. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il nous réserve quelques surprise à son retour...

-V...vous savez quand il d...d...doit rentrer? Il ne p...passe pas l'examen chûnin?

Kakashi secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, j'en ai peur... mais que ça ne te dissuade pas de réussir le tien, Hinata! Je pense que Naruto sera très impressionné.

La jeune femme secoua vigoureusement la tête et ses partenaires surent qu'ils allaient devoir se défoncer pour tenir le rythme...

-Bon, je vais vous laisser les jeunes... bon courage pour votre peinture et a bientôt.

- Au revoir, Kakashi-Sensei! Firent les genins en cœur.

Le jônin se retourna alors qu'il était sur le point de partir.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Anko, des fois?

Shino remit ses lunettes en place avant de répondre.

-Si, en effet.

-...

-...

-...eeeeeeet?

-...et c'était il y a environ une heure. Elle a passé une dizaine de minutes à vérifier l'état des piliers du pont. Elle est ensuite repartie.

-Vous savez où?

-Nan, fit Kiba, mais elle est partie vers l'est.

-V...vous l'avez ratée de peu, Sensei. Vous voulez de l'aide? Si c'est une urgence n...nous pouvons faire patienter cette mission.

Kakashi adressa un sourire à la jeune fille. Il y avait quelque part un ninja orange qui avait une chance monstrueuse et qui ne le savait même pas...

-Ce n'est pas la peine Hinata. Mais je te remercie. Aller, à plus!

Sans plus attendre, il s'éclipsa et fila vers l'est du village. En se concentrant sur les lieux probables de sa liste il avait une chance de la rattraper! Et vu ce qu'il avait à faire...il valait mieux qu'il soit seul...

Le porteur de sharingan fouilla de font en comble la troisième réserve d'arme du village, mais nulle trace de sa dulcinée. De plus personne ne savait où elle était parti après sa fouille... retour à la case départ...

Alors qu'il arrivait au poste de garde numéro huit, une voix stoppa net l'homme aux cheveux gris.

-Hey! Kakashi-San!

Merde... Izumo et Kotetsu... Il en avait pour deux plombes pour se débarrasser de ces bavards... La poisse! Vite, vas-y que je t'embrouille et ouste!

-Tiens... Bonjour vous deux... Vous êtes en mission pour le Hokage?

-Ouais, on doit retrouver des papiers dans les archives... Des archives qui datent de la troisième grande guerre. Fit le chunin au pansement nasal.

- 'Parait que c'est pour préparer le traité de paix... Ca va être joyeux. Ajouta le second.

-La dernière fois on a mis cinq heures juste pour trouver trois rapports de mission.

-Faut croire que le système de classement était encore inconnu à l'époque...

Kakashi hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Hum... c'est vraiment moche... Bon désolé, je suis pressé!

-Ah? Une mission urgente?

Pas moyen de lâcher un bobard à se sujet... ces deux là bossaient souvent au service des attributions de mission. Et s'ils ne le voyaient pas revenir de mission ils étaient capable d'enquêter et de lâcher des ragots... Il fallait trouver autre chose.

-Euh... Nan! J'ai un rendez-vous...avec...

L'enseigne en tissu d'un magasin proche attira le regard du jônin de son vert profond.

-Avec Gaï! Encore un défi! Vous savez ce que...

-AHA! Mon cher rival! C'est justement à moi de choisir l'épreuve aujourd'hui!

Enfer...

[OOO]

Le soleil avait amorcé sa descente dans le ciel depuis quelques temps et dans une rue marchande de Konoha un homme s'avançait d'un pas rapide bien que manifestement fatigué.

Cet homme était l'un des tous meilleurs ninjas d'élite du village. Certains disaient même qu''il pourrait devenir Hokage. Eh bien, cet homme avait mis près de trois interminables heures à se débarrasser de son rival de toujours. TROIS HEURES! GAÏ AVAIT CHOISI LA PÊCHE A LA LIGNE! TROIS HEURES POUR CHOPPER LES CINQUANTE SALETES DE POISSONS NECESSAIRES A LA VICTOIRE!

S'il l'avait pu, Kakashi aurait cassé quelques chose. En plus il avait l'impression d'oublier quelques chose...

-Kakashi-Sensei!

Ah! Oui... Le déjeuner avec Sakura...

Résigné, le sensei de l'équipe sept se tourna vers son élève.

-Salut Sakura. Désolé pour le retard, j'ai dû aider une vieille dame à ramener ses courses chez elle. Et ensuite un petit garçon avait besoin d'aide pour retrouver son chat et...

-Mais oui, mais oui maître... Je n'en doute pas un instant. Et si nous allions manger? J'ai plein de choses à vous raconter!

En temps normal, il aurait été ravi de constater les progrès de sa disciple et d'en apprendre plus sur les détails de son entraînement avec Tsunade-Sama mais là il commençait à trouver la journée un peu pénible... Enfin bon, il ne pouvait quand même pas négliger ses devoirs de sensei...

Le jônin suivit donc sa disciple et s'installa en face d'elle à une table du restaurant de viande grillée où elle le conduisit.

S'ensuivit un déjeuner qui lui sembla durer des heures, ce qui ne fut pas loin d'être le cas. Lorsqu'enfin Kakashi put reprendre ses recherches l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée.

Sur sa liste, le nombre de lieu à vérifier commençait à diminuer drastiquement...et avec lui les probabilités de croiser Anko. Enfin, il restait encore la caserne numéro trois. Celle qui était à la charge d'Ibiki Morino... Et connaissant les ressemblances de caractère entre lui et la jeune femme...il y avait des chances qu'elle soit restée discuter et, au pire, le chef de la section interrogatoire aurait des informations sur la localisation de la maîtresse des serpents! Dans le cas contraire il n'avait plus qu'à laisser tomber et rentrer chez lui...

L'homme au sharingan se mit donc en route après un instant d'hésitation. Il avait toujours cette impression d'oublier un détail.

L'entrevu entre les deux hommes fut telle que le fils du croc blanc se l'était imaginée.

Au village des feuilles, lorsque Tsunade avait décidé d'appliquer le vieux projet de loi du quatrième Hokage consistant à interdire la torture lors des interrogatoires, nombreux avaient été ceux à parier que ce sadique d'Ibiki ferrait une dépression nerveuse. Grossière erreur. Jamais l'homme n'avait été aussi plein de vie!

Privé des moyens barbares autrefois en vigueur, il avait dû trouver de nouvelles façons de faire cracher le morceau à ses "patients"...et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait réussi! La psychologie humaine n'avait plus le moindre secret pour lui et il était devenu capable de faire parler n'importe qui en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour l'écrire sans jamais le toucher! Il était devenu tellement célèbre dans "le milieu" que la menace: "Parle où je te laisse à Morino-San!" était devenu une technique de garde-à-vue courante...

Le seul problème pour les ninjas de Konoha était que converser avec leur chef de la section interrogatoire était devenu légèrement long et fatiguant nerveusement.

A ce propos Kakashi n'était pas peu fier de lui. En trois quarts d'heure il avait réussi à ne rien lâcher de compromettant sur lui et Anko! En plus il avait même réussi a savoir où elle devait se rendre. On n'était pas loin du sans-faute!

Il sortit donc dans la rue et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le dernier point critique que sa petite amie devait vérifier. Il avait perdu pas mal de temps mais il lui restait une chance car elle allait mettre longtemps à s'occuper de la zone vu qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de la réserve d'arme principale du village! Cinq milles mètres carré d'étagères pleines à craquer de kunaïs, shurikens et notes explosives... Le jônin commençait à s'inquiéter un peu quant à l'humeur dans laquelle il allait trouver sa petite amie... elle, si douce... si calme...

Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, l'homme au sharingan était dans un état d'excitation qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis la fois où on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devenir sensei... Il avait enfin trouvé le courage de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire : plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter!

Et elle était là. Sortant de l'arsenal et couverte de poussière. Manifestement fourbue, mais toujours aussi belle! Kakashi n'était pas bien sûr d'être parfaitement objectif mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait complètement!

Lorsque la maîtresse des serpents vit arriver vers elle sont petit ami, courant comme un dératé, elle sentit une partie de la fatigue de sa journée pourrie s'envoler. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'homme au sharingan avait un effet apaisant sur elle. Sa nonchalance était décidément...reposante!

-Salut Kakashi qu'est-ce qui...?

-Anko! Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée!

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais la jeune femme était touchée au-delà du raisonnable. Personne ne l'avait jamais cherchée toute la journée...

-Eh bah? Tu m'a l'air bien essoufflé! Tout va bien?

-Super bien! Je... je voulais te parler!

Sans trop qu'elle sache pourquoi, le rouge monta aux joues de la kunoïchi. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à dire qui vaille la peine qu'il lui coure après toute la journée?

Kakashi se donna quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Impossible de détacher son œil de ceux d'Anko. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant...depuis combien de temps attendait-il cela en fait? Non... Encore un peu de patience: le cadre n'était pas bon.

-Tu as un peu de temps? On va un peu plus loin?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais le suivit sans broncher. Tandis qu'ils bondissaient de toit en toit elle tentait de ne penser à rien et de calmer les battements de son cœur.

En quelques instants ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un des nombreux parcs du village des feuilles. Le ciel d'hiver était chargé de nuages gris mais le soleil brillait, inondant tout de sa lumière chaleureuse. Ils étaient seuls, rien ne venait troubler le silence du lieu, sinon le léger bruit d'un ruisseau qui courait non loin de la.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le porteur de sharingan se tourna vers celle qui hantait ses rêves depuis bientôt un an et lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Leurs visages étaient séparés par la longueur de ses bras. Au fond de sa poche, un petit objet lui donnait du courage.

De son coté la kunoïchi était paralysée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer mais une chose était sûre: ce serait incroyable. Kakashi n'était jamais sérieux sans raison.

Un instant passa, semblant une éternité et...

Un moineau messager se posa sur un des bras tendu du shinobi.

Le temps sembla se figer.

Les deux combattants d'élite tournèrent leurs regards vers le volatil.

-Ah! C'est le signal du rassemblement on dirait. Il va falloir remettre notre conversation à plus tard Kakashi.

-...

-...Dis, tu m'écoutes?

L'homme retira sa main libre de l'épaule de sa compagne et la tendit lentement vers son bandeau.

-Kakashi?

Il releva doucement la marque de son appartenance au village, braquant ses deux yeux sur l'animal à plume qui semblait attendre une réaction des destinataires de son message muet.

-K...Kakashi?

Le fils du croc blanc ferma la paupière qui protégeait son œil originel. Son sharingan rougeoya et ses trois gouttes noires se mirent à tourner. Lentement d'abord...puis de plus en plus vite.

-HATAKE!

[OOO]

Tsunade avait rassemblé les notables de son village dans la salle d'état major. Il y avait là l'élite de ses combattants, ses conseillers, le chef des services spéciaux et les dirigeants des différents services du village. Personne ne manquait à l'appel et tous le monde paraissait prêt pour faire une réunion constructive.

D'accord, Gaï avait son air boudeur des mauvais jours (il avait juste dû se prendre une rouste de son rival) mais c'était tout. Ah! Non... Il y avait aussi Anko, qui dissimulait un petit oiseau messager dans son décolleté... Le volatile piaillait faiblement à intervalle régulier et Kakashi, assis à coté de sa camarade, lui lançait des regards assassins. Le Hokage n'était vraiment pas certaine de vouloir savoir de quoi il retournait...

-Bien! Tout le monde est-il prêt à commencer? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Il y eut un murmure d'assentiment.

-Bien! Je rappelle donc que l'enjeux d'aujourd'hui est d'organiser les détails de la rencontre avec le Tsuchikage. Tout doit se dérouler au mieux pour la signature du traité entre les feuilles et les roches!

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-Conseillère Utatane, je vous laisse la parole.

La vieille femme se leva.

-Hum... En accord avec le village des roches la rencontre aura lieu au pays des herbes à mi-chemin entre nos frontières respectives. Chaque Kage sera accompagné d'une équipe de quatre shinobis, en plus de son adjoint et aura une seconde équipe de quatre en renfort. Seul la première équipe sera autorisée à pénétrer avec son Kage dans le lieu de la rencontre. La seconde ne devra pas s'en approcher à moins de cinq cent mètres. Pendant toute la durée des tractations, chaque pays s'engage à garder l'ensemble de ses forces à l'intérieure de ses frontières... Voilà, c'est tout ce qui à été convenu avec l'autre partie. Avez-vous des questions?

Rô, le chef des services spéciaux leva la main.

-Quelle date à été retenue pour la réunion?

-Dans trois jours à midi. répondit la vieille femme. Nos futurs alliés ont beaucoup insisté là dessus.

L'homme au sharingan avait beau essayer de se concentrer, il avait la tête ailleurs. Et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de cette saleté de volatile et de l'occasion manquée! Aller...il fallait qu'il se concentre à nouveau.

-Avez-vous déjà décidé de qui ferra parti des unités, Hokage-Sama? demanda-t-il.

-Pas encore, Kakashi. C'est en effet la première chose à décider. Quelqu'un a-t-il des suggestions?

Shikaku Nara leva la main.

-Pour votre équipe de protection rapprochée, il me semble que Kakashi pourrait en prendre le commandement. Il est le plus compétent pour parer à toute éventualité du fait de sa polyvalence. De plus il a déjà travaillé avec les trois membres de votre garde personnelle que je suggère également. Leur maîtrise du _vol du_ _dieu de la foudre_ permettrait de vous évacuer rapidement, vous et Shizune-San en cas de besoin.

-Cela me semble parfait... Et pour l'équipe de secours?

-Je propose de m'en charger avec le trio Ino-Shika-Chô. Notre équipe fonctionne très bien et nous permet de réagir très vite en cas de besoin pour apporter une grande force de frappe rapidement. Nous pourrions être complétés par Anko pour lutter contre les unités infiltrés ou par Gaï pour ajouter encore de la force de frappe.

Hiashi Hyûga hocha négativement la tête.

-Sauf votre respect Shikaku-Sama, il me semble que votre équipe sera plus utile de notre coté de la frontière pour organiser les opération et diriger une éventuelle mission de sauvetage d'envergure. Il faut rester prudent...et les techniques de télépathie d'Inoïchi-Sama seront idéales pour la coordination des opérations.

Le chef des manipulateurs d'ombre accepta la remarque d'un signe de tête.

-Qui suggérez-vous dans ce cas? demanda le chef de la section interrogatoire.

Kakashi répondit à la place du dirigeant des porteurs de byakugans.

-Envoyons Anko et Gaï... et joignons leur Aoba pour ses genjutsus et un membre du clan Hyûga pour la vision à distance. Je rejoins Hiashi-Sama quand il suggère de ne pas faire une confiance aveugle à nos futurs amis...

-Tu penses à quelque-chose?

-Non... A rien en particulier.

-Bien... Alors si personne n'a rien à rajouter, les deux équipes sont donc formées. Hiashi-Sama, je vous charge de choisir le membre de votre clan que vous jugerez le plus compétent pour l'unité de secours.

-Entendu Hokage-Dono.

-Concentrons nous maintenant sur la question suivant: l'organisation des forces de secours. Nous passerons ensuite au problème principal, à savoir le contenu du traité à signer...

Le reste de la soirée fut tout juste suffisante pour boucler l'ensemble des préparatifs. La lune dominait le ciel depuis un moment déjà lorsque Tsunade leva la séance, renvoyant ceux qui n'étaient pas indispensables à leurs occupations (leur lit en l'occurrence) et priant les autres de se préparer au plus vite pour le départ.

Anko se leva de sa place et se dirigea parmi les premières vers la sortie. Elle allait avoir du boulot pour se préparer: assurer seule la sécurité anti-infiltrés d'un périmètre aussi grand n'était pas une mince affaire..

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, elle se sentit retenue par le bras. Se retournant, elle eut la surprise de voir Kakashi, les sourcils froncés et l'air préoccupé.

-Kakashi? Tout va bien?

-Je...

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Non. Rien. On se parle plus tard. Bonne chance pour demain.

-Ouais, à toi aussi fit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil en s'éclipsant.

Une fois seul dans la rue, le porteur de sharingan s'arrêta un instant. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. A cause d'Anko? Non...il ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant une mission qui pouvait autant mal tourner. Un shinobi devait savoir disparaitre en silence si nécessaire. Alors quoi?

Inspirant un grand coup il se remit en marche, il avait intérêt à se préparer s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. Il avait peut-être juste le temps d'aller saluer son maître et Obito...

Obito.

Le jour anniversaire de la mission qui lui avait couté la vie approchait. Et il tombait pile le jour de la signature du traité avec le village des roches... Quelle ironie. Les ennemis d'aujourd'hui devenaient presque des amis. Ou au moins des voisins avec qui on pouvait s'entendre...

Même si son malaise ne disparaissait pas pour autant, cette pensée fit du bien à l'homme au sharingan.

Kakashi avait toujours été fiers de ses disciples et en particulier de l'hôte de Kyûbi... Mais cette fois il se prenait à penser que ,où qu'il soit en compagnie de Jiraya-Sensei, cet énergumène de Naruto serait fier de lui et de son village! C'était son truc de devenir copain avec tout le monde. Et ça ne changeait rien qu'on essaye de le tuer.

[OOO]

Le froid était mordant mais absolument personne ne s'en souciait. Sur le nouveau pont de Kanabi, les deux partis était présents. Assis à une table le cinquième Hokage et le troisième Tsuchikage se faisaient face. Leurs secondes, Shizune et Kurotsuchi se tenaient debout à coté d'eux et, quelques mètres derrière, les deux équipes de protection se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

-Bien, commençons Tsuchikage-Sama. Tout d'abord, au nom du village caché de Konoha, je vous présente mes meilleurs salutations et je...

-C'est bon... laissons tomber les politesses Princesse Tsunade... Nos villages sont plus ou moins en paix depuis la fin de la dernière guerre. Ce traité ne vas pas apporter grand chose de plus... Et vous pouvez me croire que si mes conseillers n'avaient pas lourdement insisté je n'aurais jamais affronté mes rhumatismes pour...

-Eh bien... quel désabusement... Ne croyez-vous donc en rien? Enfin bon...passons plutôt à ce qui nous occupe.

Les tractations commencèrent donc, malgré la nature ronchonne d'Ônoki et celle explosive de Tsunade.

Quelques mètres en arrière Kakash prenait son rôle de protection très au sérieux. Il avait déjà prévu huit enchaînements pour se débarrasser des quatres shinobis de l'autre coté de la table. Il avait aussi un ou deux trucs en stock pour se faire le Tsuchikage et sa seconde mais...ça risquait quand même d'être un poil plus compliqué. De toute façon il suffisait qu'il tienne le temps que la technique héritée du quatrième Hokage mette la princesse aux limaces en sécurité. Le reste importait peu.

En revanche il se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise... le lieu sans doute! Même si ce pont avait été reconstruit depuis longtemps, il n'empêchait que c'était lui et son équipe qui l'avaient autrefois détruit...et que ceci leur avait couté très cher. Le jour de l'anniversaire de cette mission ça faisait un peu beaucoup quand même...

Kakashi se figea. Non... il devait se tromper. Il fallait qu'il se trompe...

Le jônin au sharingan porta la main à la radio qu'il portait au cou.

[OOO]

Anko avançait avec prudence au milieu de la forêt de bambou. En contact radio permanant avec le reste de l'équipe de secours elle inspectait les alentours de la zone de rencontre des Kage.

Un peu plus tôt elle avait failli sauter à la gorge de deux membres de l'unité de renfort adverse qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir mais elle s'était retenue juste à temps et les deux shinobis était passé à coté du buisson où elle était tapie sans savoir à quoi ils avaient échappé.

D'après ses calculs, la traqueuse devait se trouver exactement en face de l'entrée du pont par lequel les ninjas des roches était montés. Pour l'instant elle n'avait rien remarqué de suspect. Pas de piège caché, pas de shinobi embusqués. Rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle déboucha dans une petite clairière. Quatre shinobis s'y tenaient et semblaient prêts à l'action. Leur bandeaux frontaux portant une image de rochers lui firent supposer qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe de renfort des roches.

Mais alors...qui étaient les deux gugusses qu'elle avait croisés un peu plus tôt? Elle était absolument sûre qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas parmi les ninjas qu'elle avait sous les yeux!

La jeune femme contourna la clairière en faisant un large détours: pas question de se faire repérer!

Il n'empêchait que cette histoire de shinobis en trop l'ennuyait... Est-ce qu'Iwa aurait trahis les termes de l'accord? Dans ce cas ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle. D'autant qu'à la réunion, la proposition de mobiliser discrètement des troupes supplémentaires avait rapidement été écartée. La maîtresse des serpents n'aurait pas refusé un ou deux ANBU!

Elle continua sa route, faisant toujours le tour de la zone de rencontre au sommet. Maintenant qu'elle était assez loin il fallait qu'elle mette au courant le reste de l'équipe de secours de sa découverte, celle-ci contacterait Inoïchi Yamanaka qui contacterait à son tour le Hokage.

Elle allait se saisir de sa radio lorsque son œil aiguisé de traqueuse s'arrêta sur quelque chose. Une marque à peine visible dans la boue séchée.

En s'approchant elle reconnu sans l'ombre d'un doute une trace de pas. En se basant sur la météo de la zone dans les derniers jours elle estima le passage à cinq jours...

La situation commençait franchement à sentir le faisandé... Cette zone était totalement inhabitée et n'était pas exploitable d'un point de vu forestier... Donc quelqu'un était venu reconnaitre la zone cinq jours auparavant...soit avant la décision de rencontrer le Tsuchikage!

-MERDE!

La jeune femme se mit à courir de toute ses forces en direction de ses camarades de renfort. Elles saisit sa radio, la porta à sa bouche et... celle-ci se mit à vibrer.

-Aoba! Tu tombe bien j'allais t'appeler! On a peut-être un gros problème, je...

-Attends Anko. Kakashi vient de nous dire la même chose.

-Quoi?

-Il nous rejoint au point numéro deux le plus vite possible. Gaï est parti le remplacer auprès du Hokage. Ramène toi le plus vite possible!

-Bon sang de...! J'arrive!

[OOO]

Les deux shinobis d'élite tombèrent nez-à-nez au moment où il arrivaient en vue des membres de l'unité de secours.

-Anko!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kakashi?!

-Un instant. Je préfère n'avoir à m'expliquer qu'une seule fois.

En un saut l'homme au sharingan fut auprès d'Aoba et Tokuma Hyûga.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda le représentant du clan Hyûga.

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Il faut que je vérifie...

-Moi aussi j'ai vu un truc pas normal! siffla la kunoïchi traqueuse. Il y a deux shinobis des roches qui se baladent dans le coin et qui n'ont rien à foutre ici!

Kakashi se retourna d'un bloc vers elle.

-Où ça!?

-Au Nord-Ouest du pont. A environ 600 mètres des Kages, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air menaçants. Par contre j'ai aussi vu des traces de reconnaissance de la zone datant d'environ cinq jours au Nord-Est.

-Aoba! Contact Inoïchi Yamanaka, j'ai besoin de lui parler!

Sans poser de question, le ninja à lunettes joignit les mains et se concentra. Quelques instant plus tard, la voix d'Inoïchi résonna dans la tête de Kakashi.

-"Kakashi? Tout vas bien?"

-"Non mais la situation n'est pas encore critique. J'ai besoin que tu me confirme le nom des conseillers du Tsuchikage. C'est urgent!"

-"Attends un instant s'il te plait"

-"..."

-"Shikaku me dit qu'il sont au nombre de trois. Il y a Sekimoto, Chizan et..."

-"Kakkô, n'est-ce pas...?"

-"Eh bien oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-"Peut-être une menace majeur pour le Hokage et le village."

-"Qu...QUOI? Je lance immédiatement l'opération de sauvetage! On évacue le Hokage!"

-"Non! Ce traité est trop important. Et je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance. On ne peut pas tout abandonner parce que j'ai un doute..."

-"Hum... Shikaku demande si tu es sûr de toi."

-"Non. Et c'est justement pour ça que je vais aller vérifier ce que je pressens."

Un moment passa et la voix de Shikaku, relayée par l'esprit de son coéquipier, se fit entendre dans la tête du shinobi au bandeau.

-"Kakashi. Je te donne le feu vert. Fais pour le mieux, moi je mets tout le monde en alerte maximale."

-"Merci Shikaku. Je vous tiens au courant autant que possible."

-"Bonne chance."

Le contact mental fut rompu.

Kakashi se releva.

-Alors? Tu vas finir par nous expliquer? demanda Anko.

Le jônin eut l'air un peu étonné que ses camarades soient toujours là.

-Euh...

-Ouiiii?

-Hum.

Anko attrapa Aoba par le col.

-Si jamais tu lui as grillé les neurones avec tes conneries de techniques...

-Mais...! Mais pas du tout!

Kakashi s'interposa.

-Calme, Anko. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir.

Il fit une pause.

-Bon, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. Vous aller vous rapprocher au maximum de la limite et dire à l'équipe principale de se tenir prête à évacuer le Hokage en cas de besoin.

-Et où allez-vous Kakashi-San? demanda Tokuma.

-Vers le Nord-Est, là où Anko a vu les traces.

-Je viens. fit le kunoïchi.

-Non... Je...

-Ce n'était PAS une question!

L'homme au sharingan ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Au fond il était soulagé.

-Bien... Alors en route. Aoba, Tokuma, on compte sur vous!

-Bonne chance Kakashi.

[OOO]

Bien campée sur ses jambes, Anko faisait face à son petit ami, l'empêchant d'accéder aux traces qu'elle avait décelées.

-Bien. Crache le morceau maintenant.

Kakashi se surprit à sourire bêtement.

-Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, hein? Même si je demande très gentiment...

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

-Mais tu peux quand même demander gentiment...

Une fois qu'ils eurent décollées leur lèvres, la maitresse des serpents se jeta à l'eau.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la mission du pont Kanabi?

L'homme au sharingan se pencha pour examiner les traces et confirma la supposition d'un signe de la tête.

-Mais c'est quoi le soucis? Le village des roches veut se venger de quelque chose qui date de la dernière guerre? Tout ça pour un pont reconstruit depuis longtemps?

-Je pense que c'est plus profond que ça... Et je ne pense pas que le village des roches soit en cause...

-Alors qui? Le village des herbes? D'accord c'est sur leur territoire mais on est alliés avec eux et il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes! Et puis ils étaient déjà de notre coté à l'époque! C'est le Tsuchikage qui est visé alors?

-Pas directement... En tout cas ce n'est pas lui la vrai cible.

-Alors qui?

-Moi.

Anko se figea. Son camarade se releva.

-Une vengeance contre toi...? Mais...ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs que tu viendrai à cette rencontre! Et s'il s'agit de te tuer il y avait des occasions moins risquées! Alors...

La jeune femme sembla perdre la capacité de parler alors qu'un début de réponse se dessinait dans son esprit. Elle ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur.

-La guerre... Quelqu'un veut déclencher la guerre entre Konoha et Iwa?! Tout ça pour se venger de toi?

-Ou juste parce qu'il ne supporte pas d'être en paix avec le village auquel j'appartiens.

-Mais qui? Et comment!?

Kakashi lui tendit la main.

-Viens...on va aller lui demander des comptes. Tu veux bien trouver le rat pour moi, petit serpent?

La kunoïchi se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

-Avec joie...

Mettant à profit des années d'expérience à la recherche des criminels les plus insaisissables, Anko se mit immédiatement en chasse. Bientôt, les deux élites furent sur les traces de leurs ennemis supposés.

Les marques de passage étaient vagues mais indiquaient clairement la direction de l'Est- Nord-Est, plus ou moins en direction de la frontière de Konoha.

Au bout d'une grosse quinzaine de minutes de marche rapide dans le silence le plus parfait, la traqueuse s'arrêta net et se cacha derrière un arbre, immédiatement imitée par son compagnon.

Dans cette zone les bambous étaient plus clairsemés et avait en partie cédé le terrain à quelques arbres juste assez épais pour dissimuler les shinobis de Konoha. Un peu plus loin, provenant de derrière une grosse roche couverte de mousse, un léger murmure était audible. Malheureusement, même en tendant l'oreille il était impossible d'en apprendre plus.

Kakashi s'accroupit et commença à avancer doucement, suivi d'Anko.

Quelques pas plus loin il se colla à la roche et tendit l'oreille. La kunoïchi resta en arrière et se tapit dans un buisson. C'était un truc de genin de se faire surprendre à deux en train d'espionner...

-Alors? On y va conseiller Kakkô?

-Oui... L'heure de la revanche à enfin sonnée.

Une série de bruits de pas se fit entendre. Les shinobis de l'autre coté de l'obstacle se mettaient en route! Et au vu des bruits ils étaient au moins une trentaine...

Ses pires craintes confirmées, l'homme au sharingan baissa le regard...et s'élança.

Cachée dans son buisson, Anko vit avec horreur son petit ami bondir de sa cachette pour atterrir sur le haut du monticule rocheux. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur et défia du regard les shinobis en contrebas.

-Et peut-on savoir où vous comptez aller et pour prendre votre revanche sur quoi?

Un silence de mort tomba quelques instants sur la forêt.

L'instant d'après, le jônin aux cheveux gris était encerclé. Les armes étaient sorties et la tension palpable.

Un homme entre deux âges s'avança. Il avait les cheveux noir, parsemés de blanc et ébouriffés. Dans de chacune de ses mains luisait une courte lame droite à double tranchant.

-Kakashi Hatake... L'homme au sharingan... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir la joie de te rencontrer ici! fit-il avec un sourire maslsain.

-Plaisir malheureusement non partagé, conseiller Kakkô du village caché des roches... J'imagine que vous savez que vous et vos camarades n'avez rien à faire ici pendant la rencontre entre nos Kages respectifs?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Hatake... J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisse être là par hasard.

Anko était tétanisée. Elle connaissait bon nombre des ninjas et kunoïchis accompagnant le conseiller du Tsuchikage. Tous étaient fichés comme de puissants jônins du village des roches dans les fichiers de Konoha. Il lui semblait même en avoir traqué un ou deux...

Kakashi était fort. Incroyablement fort. Mais pas au point d'affronter seul autant de guerriers de cette puissance sans soutiens.

-Je dois avouer que votre plan n'a pas été facile à percer à jour Kakkô... Il s'en ai fallu de peu!

-Et pourtant tout va se passer encore mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer!

-A cause de ma présence?

-Oui.

Le fils du croc blanc prit l'air songeur.

-Je n'arrive pas bien à comprendre... C'est bien vous qui étiez derrière "Onîmaru", non?

-En effet. Je pensais pourtant avoir été discret...

-C'est vrai. Vous aviez bien pris soin de vous en prendre à nos deux territoires pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ensuite vous avez conseillé au Tsuchikage d'accepter notre proposition d'action conjointe? Ainsi vous étiez certain qu'un traité serait signé entre nos deux pays...et que vous pourriez passer à l'action! Et tout ça dans le dos du Tsuchikage, réputé pour son immobilisme; il n'aurait jamais accepté d'engager une guerre pour une vengeance personnelle.

-Un plan parfait, n'est-ce pas?

-Vraiment parfait... Sauf que vous arranger pour que la rencontre ait lieu précisément aujourd'hui et ici, c'était le summum de la stupidité. Depuis qu'il a été décidé de signer le traité, j'ai trouvé votre empressement louche... Se venger est déjà stupide...mais en plus de cette façon...

Le conseiller des roches n'eut soudain plus du tout l'air d'avoir envie de rire.

-Silence...

-Déclencher un guerre pour se venger d'une seule personne... espèce de malade...

-Tais-toi...

-Vous pensiez avoir tout prévu, hein? Vous avez détruit les serpents traqueurs qui allaient vers chez vos hommes après la réunion chez Tetsukabuto pour qu'on ne fasse pas le lien avec vous. Sauf que c'était vraiment étrange qu'une technique de cette puissance échoue à repérer de simples marchands...

-Assez!

-Et c'était quoi la fin de votre plan? Attaquer les Kages en vous arrangeant pour que chacun croie que l'attaque venait de l'autre, pas vrai? Vraiment aucune imagination.

-JE T'AI DIS DE TE TAIRE! TU AS TUE MON FRERE! TU VAS PAYER!

-Je sais. Kakkô...le chef des shinobis des roches que j'ai affrontés lors de la bataille du pont de Kanabi... Tout ça pour un mort il y a dix ans... Ce serait risible si ce n'était pas aussi grave...

L'homme au sharingan haussa les épaules.

-Enfin...tout ça va en effet mieux se passer que prévu pour vous... Je suis là...inutile de déclencher une guerre n'est ce pas? Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir.

Kakkô eut un rire nerveux ou transparaissait sa folie.

-Ce serait trop facile Hatake... Tu vas en effet mourir ici, mais tu vas mourir en sachant que ton village te rejoindrons bientôt...

Il fit un geste circulaire, désignant les shinobis l'accompagnant.

-Konoha nous a pris ceux qui nous étaient chers! Et vous payerez pour ça!

-C'est la guerre qui nous a coûté nos proches... C'est aussi mon cas. Et pourtant je ne prétends pas détruire toutes les organisations shinobis qui m'ont arraché les miens.

Il soupira.

-Malheureusement pour vous, rien ne va se passer comme vous l'espérez. Même si je disparais ici, vous n'arriverez pas à faire tomber Konoha. Personne n'a jamais pu éteindre la flamme de la volonté...et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui y arriverez! Et de toute façon, cette guerre n'aura même pas lieu.

Un filet vermillon coula le long du menton de la kunoïchi camouflée. Anko se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle savait parfaitement ce que Kakashi était en train de faire...il faisait parler son ennemi pour qu'elle entende tout et puisse allez tout rapporter à Konoha. Il s'agissait très précisément de s'esquiver discrètement (sa spécialité) pour aller se mettre à portée de radio et prévenir les Kages. En abandonnant Kakashi. En le laissant gagner du temps.

Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas. En aucun cas.

Le chef des renégats des roches fit un signe de la main.

-Adieu Kakashi Hatake. Tu peux réserver de la place aux enfer pour tes camarades de Konoha...

Dans un cliquetis d'armes les shinobis d'Iwa se lancèrent à l'assaut. Un contre trente. Ou presque.

-Raïkiri! _L'éclair pourfendeur!_

Esquivant l'assaut d'un bond, le fendeur de foudre élimina deux assaillant trop imprudents.

Sans lui laisser un instant de répit, deux autres l'agressèrent dans le dos. Les lames se levèrent...et leurs porteurs s'effondrèrent sans un bruit, le dos hérissé de kunaïs.

Anko bondit, armes aux poings, et se mit dos à dos avec son camarade. Le cercle de ninjas des roches, rendus beaucoup plus prudents par les pertes, se referma autours d'eux.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Hatake... Je...

-Merci.

-Exactem...quoi?!

Le fils du croc blanc releva le bandeau de son sharingan.

-Ensembles jusqu'au bout, Anko?

Sans pouvoir se regarder, les jônins partagèrent un sourire complice.

-Ensembles jusqu'au bout...

[OOO]

Les tractations avançaient bien. En grande partie grâce à Shizune le texte de l'accord entre les roches et les feuilles était presque prêt.

Pourtant, Tsunade luttait de toutes ses forces pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Elle avait bien entendu été mise au courant de la situation par Gaï à son arrivée puis par Inoïchi par contact mental. Depuis, impossible de se calmer. En fin de compte elle était peut-être trop sensible pour être Hokage.

Cette pensée fit sourire le Hokage et la rassura.

Peut importait ce à quoi Anko et Kakashi allait faire face. Ils ferraient au mieux. Il n'y avait à l'heure actuelle aucun duo meilleur qu'eux dans tout le village. Peut-être un jour Naruto trouverait-il quelqu'un pour faire un tel duo mais...

Pour l'instant, le Godaime Hokage n'aurait conseillé à personne de venir se frotter au chien et au serpent.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, au milieu de la forêt, le sang coulait.

Il s'écoulait des blessures des jônins des feuilles... et des corps sans vie qui jonchaient le sol autours d'eux.

S'appuyant contre le dos de son camarade, la kunoïchi au sang froid terminait de nouer un bandage autours de sa cuisse profondément entaillée. Une opération difficile avec des doigts cassés. Un peu plus loin, un serpent gros comme un tronc d'arbre recracha un ennemi broyé avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

S'il l'avait pu, Kakashi aurait essuyé le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière jusque dans son sharingan. Mais il ne pouvait plus lever qu'un bras et il était occupé à maintenir un raikiri. Il sentait dans son dos la respiration sifflante de sa petite amie. Au vu de la douleur que cela occasionnait, il devait avoir quelques cotes cassées...

-Anko... ça va aller?

Elle ricana.

-Je suis avec toi...collée à ton corps en sueur... Donc je suppose qu'on peut dire que oui...

Les cotes brisées du jônin le lancèrent lorsqu'un rire nerveux le secoua.

Dans un mouvement de rage, le chef des renégats s'avança, ses deux lames au clair.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est le moment de rire!?

-C'est le moment ou jamais Kakkô! fit Anko en léchant le sang sur ses lèvres.

Le visage du conseiller traitre se tordît en un rictus.

-Vous m'aurez couté cher décidément... Mais ne croyez pas avoir gagné!

Kakashi fit mine de regarder autours de lui.

-Etant donné qu'à deux on s'est débarrassé des deux tiers d'entre vous et que nous ne sommes toujours pas mort...c'est quand même plutôt bien engagé.

Kakkô devait avouer que le situation était mauvaise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le duo des feuilles puisse être aussi puissant... Ses hommes avait blessé grièvement cette ordure de ninja copieur et l'autre folle mais cela leur avait couté cher. Les quelques combattant qui lui restaient n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme. Entre les attaques Suiton, Raiton, les kunaïs et le poison des serpents invoqués ils avaient déjà du mérite de s'en être sortis.

Il ne restait qu'une seule solution...

Le conseiller se tourna vers ses fidèles.

-Retenez ces deux là! Je m'occupe de la suite du plan! MORT A KONOHA! QUE NOTRE VENGEANCE S'ACCOMPLISSE!

-MORT A KONOHA! QUE NOTRE VENGEANCE S'ACCOMPLICE! reprirent en cœur les ninjas des pierres.

Immédiatement, l'homme s'élança en direction du nouveau pont de Kanabi. La véritable pluie de shuriken que lui lança Anko fut stoppée de justesse par un mur de roche sorti du sol.

Kakashi se lança en avant et transperça un adversaire de son bras valide. Profitant de son élan il tourna sur lui même et son talon vint briser les vertèbre d'un second.

-Anko! Rattrape-le!

-Pas avec ma jambe! Par contre...

Elle joignit les mains.

-Sen'ei Jashu! _La poigne du serpent spectral!_

Le faisceau de serpents jaillit de la manche de la kunoïchi, fondant sur le fuyard. Celui-ci usa de ses deux lames pour se défendre, tout en continuant sa course. Malheureusement pour lui, le maniement d'Anko finit par tromper sa garde et l'un des reptiles enfonça profondément ses crochets dans la chair de son mollet.

L'homme hurla et se dégagea dans un moulinet de lame rageur. Il continua à s'éloigner en boitant mais du se jeter au sol pour esquiver un nouveau vol de projectiles métalliques.

De son coté, Kakashi continuait la destruction méthodique des ses opposants. A un contre dix et contre certains des meilleurs combattants d'Iwa. Mais le désir de vengeance ne pouvait rien contre celui de protéger.

Soudain, dans un sifflement de mauvais augure, Anko se jeta dans la bataille. Prenant appui sur son compagnon elle bouscula une kunoïchi adverse et la mordit au bras.

-Aïe! Je...!

Le femme s'effondra, foudroyée par le poison qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

-HAHAHAHAHA! Allez Hatake! On les écrase et on rattrape l'autre enfoiré! YAHAAAAA!

L'homme au sharigan ne répondit rien, se contentant de plonger son regard rouge dans celui d'un grand baraqué armé d'un hachoir. Poussant un grondement sourd, l'homme leva son arme et l'abattit...sur son camarade de gauche, le tranchant presque en deux!

-Attention! Ne regardez pas son oeil! Il... WAAAAAH!

Un autre combattant s'effondra, broyé par un serpent de la traqueuse.

Dans une danse mortelle, le chien et le serpent combattaient. Ensemble.

Bientôt, le silence retomba sur la forêt. La disciple d'Orochimaru glissa en arrière, trahie par sa jambe et fut retenue de justesse par son petit ami.

-ANKO!

-C'est...c'est rien! On doit le rattraper!

Elle se releva.

-Vite!

[OOO]

L'homme avançait lentement, le souffle court. Il trébuchait de bambou en bambou, s'y agrippant pour ne pas tomber. Le poison dans ses veine lui troublait la vue.

Alors qu'un éclair de douleur le transperçait il tomba à genoux avant de se relever en jurant. Il ne serait pas vaincu! Il attendait depuis trop longtemps! De toute façon ce poison n'allait pas le tuer et il arrivait en vue du point prévu pour lancer l'attaque surprise sur les Kages. Il travaillait sur son jutsu katon depuis des année!

Les deux villages étaient connus pour leurs spécialistes des techniques de feu: la guerre balayerai bientôt ces vermine des feuilles! Et même Hatake n'y pourrait rien.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner.

-Il est là! En avant Anko!

Le conseiller traitre reprit son chemin. Encore quelques mètres... Derrière lui, les jônins des feuilles se rapprochaient. Plus que cent mètres. Quatre-vingts mètres. Cinquante. Vingt.

Trop tard.

Arrivé à porté, Kakkô leva les bras et enchaîna les mudras.

-Akai fukushû! _La vengeance écarlate!_

Une minuscule sphère de feu d'un rouge sanglant s'alluma entre les mains du vieil homme. Elle prit la forme d'une pointe et s'élança vers sa cible. Les Kages. La paix. La mémoire d'Obito.

Quelque chose changea en Kakashi. Tout allait s'effondrer. Tout ce qui avait été construit serait mis à bas. Tous les sacrifices seraient vains. Il ne verrait jamais Sasuke revenir à la raison. Il ne verrait jamais Sakura devenir médecin. Il ne verrait jamais Naruto être nommé Hokage.

Il ne pourrait jamais dire à Anko se qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Kamui! _La majesté divine!_

La réalité elle même se tordit lorsque le sharingan du ninja copieur évolua. Tout se déforma dans son champ de vision, les bambous, les rochers...et l'attaque de feu.

La traqueuse réagit sans s'en rendre compte. Kakashi. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Il y avait des choses qu'elle devait faire avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que cette guerre ait lieu.

Anko s'abattit sur Kakkô, lui enfonçant son dernier kunaï dans le dos.

Kakashi referma l'œil.

Il y eut un grand claquement. Puis le silence retomba.

[OOO]

Le cinquième Hokage était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Est-ce qu'il fallait VRAIMENT que ce vieux ronchon de Tsuchikage mette aussi longtemps pour apposer son sceau sur le document? C'était aussi dur que ça d'appliquer un objet de quarante grammes sur un tampon encreur puis de le poser délicatement sur une feuille de papier? Pourvu qu'elle n'ait jamais autant de rhumatismes si jamais ça pouvait aller jusque là...

Onoki "la balance" approcha enfin son sceau du bas du traité qui devait instaurer officiellement la paix entre les roches et les feuilles...et un grand craquement sec se fit entendre en provenance de la forêt. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux Kages étaient entourés de leurs gardes du corps, toutes armes sorties.

Tsunade intervint juste avant que le situation de dégénère.

-Stop... Stop! STOP! Arrêtez tout!

Tout le monde se figea. Personne n'était blessé et aucun ennemi en vu, les shinobis se détendirent légèrement.

-Gaï! Laisse moi me relever! C'est pas le moment pour les conneries!

La panthère de jade s'écarta de la Godaime qu'il avait plaquée au sol.

-On peut savoir ce que ça signifie, princesse Tsunade? demanda le chef du village des roches.

-Je n'en est aucune idée. Mais de toute façon nous avons un pacte à signer.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une attaque en règle?

Tsunade prit l'air navrée.

-Tsuchikage... Nos villages se sont déjà affrontés à de nombreuses reprises... Je crois que nous savons tout les deux qu'il n'y a pas dans nos villages de ninja suffisamment mauvais pour lancer une attaque surprise aussi bruyante...? De toute façon, vous aurez sûrement remarqué qu'aucun agresseur armé jusqu'aux dents n'a encore débarqué.

-Mouais...

Les deux kages se rassirent après que la table eut été remise en place. Le Tsuchikage reprit lentement son sceau et l'approcha tout aussi lentement du tampon encreur sous le regard blasé du Hokage...

[OOO]

Dans la forêt, Kakashi ouvrit un œil. Un seul car son sharingan lui faisait trop mal. Il regarda autour de lui et vit avec horreur Anko étendue au sol sur le ventre à quelques pas de Kakkô. Ses blessure rouvertes suintaient de sang.

L'homme au sharingan se mit à ramper, ignorant ses cotes brisées, se tirant de son bras valide. Après un temps qui lui sembla infini il parvint jusqu'à la jeune femme. Il tendit le bras et toucha sa jugulaire d'un doigt. Le soulagement le submergea lorsqu'il sentit son cœur battre. Au même rythme que le sien.

La traqueuse ouvrit à son tour les yeux à cet instant et les plongea dans ceux de son compagnon.

Elle retira un bras coincé sous sa poitrine et la tendit vers son camarade. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

-ça va aller...? fit-il dans un souffle.

-Je pense...et toi?

Kakashi ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le fils du croc blanc lâcha la main de sa petite amie et la glissa dans sa poche. Si ce n'était pas le moment idéal, cela ne le serait jamais!

Il ressortit sa main, serrant une petite boite en bois. Il l'approcha du visage de la jeune femme et tenta de l'ouvrir. Exercice difficile lorsque l'on n'a qu'une seule main disponible.

Après quelques instant de lutte acharnée, le porteur de sharingan fit une pose.

-C'est quoi ce truc? Un médicament?

-Aide-moi à l'ouvrir au lieu de dire des conneries...

La traqueuse s'exécuta... et se figea net.

Au milieu de l'écrin, brillait un anneau doré. Le regard de la jeune femme s'embua, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

-Anko... Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble? En fait non... Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on fasse tout le reste de la route à deux?

La maitresse des serpents s'approcha du copieur...et l'embrassa.

-Bien sûr que je veux! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu imagines les ennuis qui t'attendent...

-Je prends le risque...

Comme pour sceller leur union, la neige se mit à tomber doucement.

Lorsque les secours des feuilles arrivèrent, ils retrouvèrent le chien et le serpent enlacées, recouverts par une fine pellicule blanche. Leurs souffles projetaient en rythme des volutes blanches dans l'air glacé de l'hivers.

[OOO]

Voilà! Nous sommes arrivés à la fin de "Douze mois et toi" !

J'aurais mis le temps mais qu'elle joie de l'écrire! Ne partez pas tout de suite! Rendez-vous à la fin de l'épilogue pour les remerciements et le mot de la fin!

Bonne lecture sur

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


	13. Epilogue : Le chien et le serpent

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Un petit épilogue pour finir cette belle aventure comme il se doit!

**Epilogue:** Le chien et le serpent.

_La paix vaut bien souvent que l'on se sacrifie,_

_Mais elle vaut toujours qu'on vive pour la protéger._

_La flamme de la volonté, tous ceux qui s'y fient,_

_De l'amour de demain seront les messagers._

[OOO]

Un léger vent soufflait sur Konoha. Le soleil brillait et il faisait agréablement chaud pour un début de printemps.

Avec un soupire de satisfaction, Kakashi s'étira et reposa son manuscrit dans l'herbe à coté de lui. Il avait bien avancé mais il avait besoin d'une petite pause dans l'écriture du troisième tomes des "tribulations d'un Ero-sennin". Son éditeur allait râler à propos des dates de rendu non respectées mais ce serait pour la forme. Lorsqu'on à la chance de publier la suite spirituelle de la série du batifolage...on prend soin de son auteur!

Le jônin soupira à nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui. Comme d'habitude ce qu'il vit le remplit de ravissement.

Assise à coté de lui, Anko lisait un livre au petit garçon à la tignasse violette qui somnolait sur ses genoux. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur le caractère de leur fils cadet, au moins il avait bon goût. "Histoires d'ermites shinobis" était une valeur sûre. Pas vraiment dans le même style que le reste de ce que Jiraya-Senseï avait écrit mais on trouvait difficilement mieux pour un jeune garçon qui s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'académie!

A près un sourire complice avec la dame de son cœur, le ninja copieur reporta son attention sur les bruits de combat qui résonnaient en contrebas.

A quelques mètres du bas du talus herbeux où était assis le couple Hatake, deux shinobis s'entrainaient. Enfin il serait plus juste de dire que l'un entrainait l'autre.

La plus petite des deux, une fillette aux longs cheveux gris tentait vainement d'opposer une résistance au second. Cette vision arracha un sourire à Kakashi et fit glousser Anko en plein milieu de son histoire. Leur fille aînée avait du potentiel mais elle était encore bien loin d'avoir le niveau pour inquiéter celui qui serait son sensei dès qu'elle sortirait de l'académie.

Il fallait dire à sa décharge que le shinobi en question n'était rien moins que Naruto Uzumaki, le sixième Hokage de Konoha et le plus grand de tous d'après l'avis général. Kakashi n'avait rien eut à demander à son disciple, c'est lui même qui l'avait "exigé". C'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il avait dit en allant rendre visite à Anko après son accouchement... On ne le referait jamais.

Soudain, après avoir agilement esquivé un contre, la petite kunoïchi se jeta en avant. Prenant le Hokage à contre-pied elle lança sa jambe en direction de son genou. Le coup qu'elle tenta de placer aurait presque put éventuellement surprendre son futur maître...si celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et s'était bouché les oreilles en se mettant sur un pied. Toujours était-il que l'attaque avait été très bien exécutée et avait surtout montré une très bonne capacité d'anticipation!

Naruto fit un bond en arrière et se remit en garde, scrutant attentivement la petite fille en sueur qui lui faisait face.

Sans autre signe avant-coureur il éclata de rire, se pliant en deux.

Sous le regard médusé de ses parents il se rapprocha, saisit l'élève de l'académie par l'épaule et la conduisit jusqu'à eux. La petite regardait ses propres mains d'un air étonné.

Toujours hilare, le Hokage poussa délicatement la jeune fille vers son père qui s'était relevé sur les genoux.

-Hahahahahaha! Kakashi-Sensei! Anko-San! Je ne sais pas comment vous-vous êtes débrouillés... Hahahaha! ...mais... Hahahahaha! ...en tout cas joli coup! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anko et Kakashi fixèrent leur fille dans les yeux. Ses prunelles autrefois aussi grise que celles de sa mère avaient pris la couleur du sang.

Au milieu de ses iris à présent écarlates, une petite goutte noire tournait lentement...

-Papa? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Le jônin caresse tendrement les cheveux de l'aînée de ses enfants.

-Tout va bien ma chérie. Disons juste qu'il y a de grandes chance que tu devienne une très...très grande kunoïchi...

Il se tourna vers le Hokage.

-Bon courage pour entraîner cette petite, Naruto!

-Comptez sur moi! Aller viens! On y retourne! Je vais t'expliquer deux-trois trucs sur ce qui viens de se passer et on s'y remet! Et t'as intérêt à avoir ton examen du premier coup!

-Ecoutez qui parle... murmura Anko tandis que le Rokudaime s'éloignait.

La traqueuse regarda tour à tour ses enfants avec attendrissement. L'un dormant en rêvant de héros shinobis, l'autre faisant ses premiers pas sur son nindô.

Elle se serra contre Kakashi qui l'enlaça à son tour.

Le chien et le serpent étaient passés par bien des épreuves mais ils avaient toujours vaincu. La génération suivante était lancée et elle semblait très prometteuse.

La paix et l'amour avaient triomphé. Le futur était en marche!

[OOO]

Et voilà. C'est ainsi que s'achève ma fanfiction "Douze mois et toi".

Quelle magnifique aventure! Je suis à la fois un peu triste et super heureux d'avoir fini. Combien d'heures de sommeil en moins et combien de crises de rire en plus?

Encore une fois toutes mes excuses pour le retard sur le planning prévu. Vous avez du mérite de m'avoir suivi quand même! Votre fidélité me fait chaud au cœur!

Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, toutes ces "vues" me poussent en avant alors que je n'ai clairement pas le temps d'écrire! ^^

Tout particulièrement je souhaiterais distinguer ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qu'il s'agissent d'encouragements ou de remarques/conseils. Merci. Merci. Merci. Certains d'entre vous n'ont pas hésité à m'envoyer des messages personnels pour me demander la suite d'ailleurs. Alors voilà:

Hostia-Ria

Karikiro

Kaelys

MRSHE

Celine96

Sigognac

Cline

ladycookie

Rinne-chan

Alazais

Croow

Mye

Lone Wolf 34

mooonknight

Anju

MeliMuse1

Lee-Ann

Mikipeach

... et tous les anonymes!

MERCI!

Merci de m'avoir lu et soutenu et à bientôt! N'hésitez pas à consulter mon profil pour lire mes autres fanfictions (elles sont dans le même genre ^^)!

Bonne lecture sur !

Akumatari, le démon au katana.


End file.
